VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Anthony fue engañado durante todo este tiempo acerca de su pasado, tras un terrible accidente que no solo marco su vida si no la de los demás, ahora estará viviendo entre mentiras y engaños, al final ¿Qué decisión tomara? a veces la decisión mas fácil no es la mejor ni la difícil es la salida mas fácil, podrá volver a tener una oportunidad o tendrá que resignarse y vivir en mentira
1. CAPITULO 1 VERDAD A MEDIAS

**VIVIENDO ENTRE MENTIRAS**

* * *

 _En ocasiones la vida puede ser un hermoso y maravilloso arcoíris donde todo pinta de lo mejor, estamos en el mejor punto de nuestras vidas cuando de pronto…._

 _Las mentiras que llegan a decir para protegernos ¿supuestamente protegernos de que? ¿Qué pasa cuando has vivido entre mentiras y un día te das cuenta de todo? ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando te das cuenta de la vil trampa que habían puesto? Una trampa que fue cómplice del destino, trampa que te mantuvo tanto tiempo lejos de la persona amada, trampa que fue propiciada por la vida y que tus seres que tanto quieres fueron cómplices de la misma…. ¿Qué hacer entonces?_

 _A.B.A_

* * *

Era una dulce mañana de primavera en Lakewood, como todas las mañanas para cierto chico rubio desde hace ya 2 años cuando perdió toda conciencia y recuerdos, tenía una gran nube blanca obstruyéndole en su mente, no recordaba bien todo su pasado, pero sabía que debía encontrarla que al encontrarla tal vez todo se aclararía por fin en su mente.

-Buenos días Charlie –Saludo la mucama quien como siempre ingresaba con una bandeja de comida para él. Una joven pelinegra de ojos azules intensos como los suyos.

-Buenos días ¿Dónde está mi padre?

-En el estudio, tiene una visita

-¿Visita? –Aquello era extraño pues su padre no recibía a nadie, al menos no desde que el despertó de aquel terrible accidente que según su padre casi lo mata.

-Así es joven, con permiso

-Gracias –Dijo sonriéndole a aquella joven que se había convertido en realidad su única compañía y amiga, de vez en cuando platicaban y ella le enseñaba y decía quién era quien de aquella familia que anteriormente había habitado en aquella pequeña finca cerca del rio en medio del bosque, lejanamente recordaba a dos jóvenes más o menos de su edad, sus nombres eran Archibald y Stear.

Suspiro profundamente antes de dar media vuelta y ver con molestia aquella bandeja de comida, las atenciones exageradas de su padre lo estaban ahogando, no podía salir a cabalgar lo cual no comprendía, no podía ni siquiera pasear por el pequeño bosque sin ser acompañado, ni siquiera en la misma casa podía estar libre siempre necesitaba avisar si deseaba pasear por ahí.

-Demonios –Dijo molesto y salió de su habitación, ya era momento de que todo esto terminara, se estaba volviendo loco estando encerrado y más con aquella imagen de esa rubia apareciendo constantemente en su cabeza, necesitaba aclaraciones y no las obtendría encerrado en esa casa.

Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al pequeño estudio donde supuestamente estaba su padre con algún desconocido, estaba a punto de tocar cuando….

-Creo que ya es hora de decir la verdad, James

-Anthony aún no está preparado para recibir semejante noticia, señora Elroy

-Yo ya…ya no puedo seguir con esta maraña de mentiras, además…ya no hay peligro alguno y…Candy huyo…yo ya no puedo más –Sollozo un poco aquella mujer

 _"_ _¿Anthony?"_ el rubio abrió abruptamente los ojos ante lo que escucho de pronto un fuerte dolor de cabeza vino y tuvo que sostenerse en la pared….aquello ¿Qué significaba? Entonces el….entonces…. ¿Candy? Todo se tornó oscuridad para el nuevamente.

.

.

.

Aquella mañana de invierno cruel…invierno que había traído consigo su dolor, tanto dolor después de la separación de Terry y ella, tanto dolor que había sentido en su corazón al saber que nunca más volvería a verlo y más aún, tanto dolor al saber que Stear estaba en la guerra en Europa.

 _"_ _Todo estaba mal….ella estaba mal y….Albert estaba cada día más extraño y ausente"_ pensaba mientras caminaba distraídamente de vuelta a su departamento, la señora Elroy había permitido que se quedara unos días para descansar pero ella no se sentía nada cómoda, además necesitaba un tiempo a solas, un tiempo consigo misma para pensar ¿Qué haría? Para pensar ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así todo con Terrence?

Al volver a su departamento vio a Albert ahí cocinando, se sentó dejándose caer por fin, con Albert no tenía por qué fingir ni hacerse la fuerte.

El rubio la miro con preocupación -¿Candy?

Ella comenzó a sollozar –Ay Albert –Él la tomó de los hombros para abrazarla y consolarla, ya después le platicaría ¿Qué había pasado entre ella y Terrence? Aunque ahora le preocupaba más lo que pasaría…." _Si Candy supiera"_ pensó el rubio tratando de serenarse.

.

.

.

-Dr. Charles –Saludo una joven pelirroja coquetamente al rubio que estaba frente a él.

Este le sonrió solo por cortesía -¿Qué tal señorita Leagan? ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Sabe muy bien que quedamos en salir hoy

El rubio rodo los ojos –Si…pero creo que nadie me aviso y como no tengo tiempo ahora le ruego me perdone pero tengo que atender a mis pacientes

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Por qué siempre estas evadiéndome? –Pregunto Eliza sujetándolo fuertemente

-Creo que eso es más que obvio ¿No?

-Ya fue hace mucho pero mucho tiempo y tú ahora estas…

-Discúlpeme pero no tengo tiempo, con permiso –Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de la pelirroja quien casi pierde el equilibrio pero no le importo después de todo aquellos días fueron los más terribles de su vida, al descubrir que había vivido tras mentiras y lo peor de todo es que aún no comprendía bien del todo pero de algo estuvo seguro desde entonces, no se podía confiar en nadie y sobretodo no podía seguir viviendo con las personas que le mintieron vilmente a todos.

" _Aquellos días…."_ Pensó suspirando una vez en su consultorio recordando ese episodio amargo de su vida.

 **FLASH BACK**

Habían pasado unos días después de lo que había escuchado, mi padre parecía no preocuparse por nada pues pensaba que mi desmayo se debía a algo diferente pero yo sabía la verdad, mi desmayo se debía a que había descubierto que me habían mentido con lo poco que escuche era obvio que si hablaban de mi….pues era el único hijo de él, además algo me decía por dentro que era yo, entonces mi nombre era…pero era tan cobarde como para enfrentarle a mi padre ¿Por qué?

-Buenos días Charles

-Amy si hubiera algo…un secreto ¿Me lo dirías?

Observe como la mucama se puso nerviosa ante mi pregunta pero trato de recuperarse -¿Por qué…porque pregunta eso?

-¿Lo harías?

Ella pareció pensarlo por unos minutos –Tal vez

-Bien entonces dime…. ¿quién es Anthony?

Amy se paralizo al escucharlo y de pronto dejo caer unas lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas –Lo siento…yo…perdón con permiso

Aquello dejo más confuso al rubio quien decidió tratar de averiguar la verdad, algo ahí no estaba bien y estaba viviendo entre mentiras que poco a poco salían a la luz.

.

.

.

Aquella mañana…aquella mañana en que descubrió parte de la verdad es la que menos olvidara, la ambición y la envidia de la gente puede llegar muy pero muy lejos, observo a la pelirroja que tenía ya varios días de estar yendo a la casa donde estaban su padre y el, no sabía porque pero esa joven le recordaba algo y en su interior le indicaba mantenerse muy pero muy lejos de ella.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la ventana y entonces noto que ella no estaba sola, había un joven de cabello castaño quien sonreía maliciosamente a la joven.

-Entonces –Escucho que hablaban, se acercó con más cuidado para que nadie se percatara de su presencia

-El señor Brown dará su consentimiento para que nos casemos lo más pronto posible y nos vayamos a Europa

-¿Por qué de pronto el señor Brown accedió?

-Me parece que es porque Anthony recordó algo de sí mismo –Dijo riendo suavemente –Es una suerte que no recuerde todo porque si no, esto no sería posible

-Si vaya que fue una suerte esa caída de caballo ¿Verdad? –Dijo riéndose fuertemente –Tendrías que agradecérmelo hermanita

-Cállate, aun no puedo creer que no me dijeras que tu planeaste eso

-Bueno nunca pensé que el caballo se lastimara tanto, en realidad yo solo quería que se cayera del caballo un poco por eso le había cortado parte de la silla –Sonrió –Pero lo demás fue por casualidad

-Pudiste matarlo

-Pero no fue así y ahora te casaras con el como siempre quisiste y sin una huérfana llamada Candy en tu camino

-¡Malditos! –Grite sin poderme contener al escuchar sus risas estruendosas colándose fríamente como el viento por la ventana.

-¡Charles! –Grito mi padre pero me aleje de él, colérico al escuchar lo que aquellos dos me habían hecho, ya no había dudas….

-¡No me llamo así!

-Anthony –Murmuro suavemente mientras yo le miraba con ganas de matarlo

-¿Por qué?

-Era por tu bien hijo….

-¡No….no lo entenderé nunca y no me interesan tus razones…desde hoy prefiero estar solo que vivir en tus mentiras! –Salí corriendo sin querer escuchar razones, vi a una anciana quien iba ingresando a la casa, la cual también comenzó a gritarme pero no escuche, corrí y corrí hasta que ya no pude más y me deje caer cerca de una colina, donde deje que el agotamiento y el dolor me vencieran.

 **END FLASH BACK**

Estrelle mi puño contra el escritorio de mi consultorio, estaba harto….no podía recordar todo y tampoco podía quejarme mucho de cualquier forma con ello no solucionaría nada, debía encontrar más respuestas y mi pasado, sabía que era un Ardley, una familia a dineralada y con poder….recordaba a mi madre y mi padre, una tía abuela que ahora era más presente en mis imágenes de cuando era niño, esa misma anciana que yo quise con toda el alma, también fue cómplice de la vil mentira y recordaba a cierta niña rubia pero no podía recordar más que su rostro dulce y angelical.

-Mejor me voy –Murmure antes de salir hacia la colina que me acogió aquel día que tan solo y frio estaba mi alma vagando por el bosque.

Camine hacia la casa pequeña que se encontraba en esa colina, hace mucho que no los visitaba y les debía realmente tanto que no podía dejar de ir de vez en cuando a aquel hogar que es para los pequeños que no tienen padre, como yo, pese a que si tengo para mí es como estar solo en el mundo y lo prefiero mil veces que estar viviendo una gran mentira.

-Buenas noches hermana Maria

-¡Oh! Querido Charles, hace mucho que no venias –Le abrazo cariñosamente como una madre –Ven pasa, señorita Pony mire quien nos vino a ver.

-¡Charles! –Saludo sonriente la señorita Pony –Ven pasa que seguramente estaba haciendo mucho frio allá afuera, vamos a tomar chocolate pequeño

-Gracias

-También tenemos otra visita, Charles mira ella es Annie Britter –Dijo la hermana Maria presentándole a la pelinegra quien le sonrió dulcemente al rubio

-Un placer señorita Britter, soy Charles Brown

-Un placer –Dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole amablemente pero tratando de recordar donde había visto aquella persona pues se le hacía conocido, ¿en qué lado lo había visto?


	2. CAPITULO 2 AZARES DEL DESTINO

**VIVIENDO SIN VIVIR I**

* * *

 _La vida puede ser dura pero de nosotros depende sobrevivir a las tempestades que llegan a cruzarse en nuestro camino, de nosotros mismos depende hallar la luz que alumbre nuestro camino, hay veces que nuestro destino se marca con una simple decisión, decisión que puede cambiar todo nuestro futuro y por supuesto el presente, a veces es increíble como la vida va cambiando y dándonos oportunidad de salir del infierno que pensamos vivir y que muchas veces nosotros mismos podemos decidirlo, nadie más que nosotros mismos._

 _T.G.G_

* * *

Aún recuerdo aquella noche, noche en que deje partir al amor de mi vida, realmente amaba a esa chiquilla que conocí en un barco una noche, desde entonces supe que no podría apartarla de mi mente y no quería apartarla tampoco de mi vida, por azares del destino cruel fuimos separados y después cuando pensaba que todo estaría bien…nuevamente el destino cruel nos separa.

-¿Terry?

-¿Qué paso mama? –Respondí molesto y harto, con la botella de licor en la mano, estaba más que fastidiado de toda esta situación, de los planes de Susana Marlowe

-La madre de Susana vino a verme –Comento Eleonor Baker mientras tomaba asiento en la cama de su hijo mirándolo con tristeza –Terry si no quieres…

-Debo cumplir ¿no? Se lo prometí –Dijo el castaño molesto y melancólico mirando por la ventana y pensando solamente en una sola persona que por supuesto no era Marlowe

-Terry a veces….la decisión correcta no es la acertada –Dijo acercándose más –Si tú no eres feliz con esta decisión entonces cambiara, solo tú puedes y por favor Terrence –Tomo la botella de la mano de su hijo –Deja de tomar, comienza a enfrentar tus decisiones y a tomarlas como un hombre…el alcohol hijo no te ayudara a pensar mejor o peor, solo será una salida fácil de tu realidad pero no una salida en si ¿Comprendes?

El joven no dijo nada solo miro de nuevo hacia la ventana con lágrimas amenazando con salir, Eleonor suspiro y salió de la habitación de su hijo, quien llevaba meses así y apenas unos días de haber vuelto a casa, después de haber huido.

-Candy –Murmuro mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas frente al gran ventanal –No puedo…

Albert le había dicho que Candy ahora estaba mejor y vivía feliz con su camino pero el…él no podía olvidarla ni arrancarla de su corazón sabía que había lastimado a la joven con su decisión pero ella siempre mostraba fortaleza en sus decisiones…él no podía hacer lo mismo y…tal vez era porque no quería…era la verdad _"No quiero casarme…no la amo"_ pensó mientras sentía rabia al pensar como cruelmente el destino lo había puesto donde estaba pero…su madre tenía razón el destino que tenía marcado era en base a sus decisiones

.

.

.

Aquella dulce mañana llego sin aviso previo hasta la habitación de Candy, hace ya algunos días que Albert no estaba ya junto a ella, él había decidido irse sin dejar una explicación coherente pero no importaba sabía que tarde o temprano Albert se iría porque así era el, desde que lo conoció.

-¡Ah! –Se estiro mientras asomaba su cabeza por la ventana –Creo que será un hermoso día –Murmuro mientras se iba a alistar para ir nuevamente al pequeño hospital donde ahora trabajaba, Chicago era una hermosa ciudad y tranquila pero últimamente tenía muchas ganas de volver al hogar de Pony pero tal vez sería más adelante por ahora no lo haría.

Al salir de su apartamento se encontró con un gran tumulto que se había hecho a tan solo una cuadra, había varios hombres que parecían arrinconar a una persona, entonces se acercó rápidamente.

-¡¿Neil?! –Dijo al ver al joven moreno ser golpeado por otro más grande -¡Oye tú, déjalo en paz!

-¡¿O si no que?! ¡¿Me vas a golpear?! –Dijo estallando en risas fuertes el joven mientras volvía a empujar al joven

-¡Llamare a la policía! –Dijo la rubia gritando y dirigiéndose a un policía que estaba cerca de ahí

-¡Esto no se quedara así Neil, tramposo y cobarde! –Exclamo empujándolo hacia los pies de la rubia y huyendo del lugar.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto la rubia ayudándolo a levantarse, pero el avergonzado por todo la empujo suavemente y salió corriendo de ahí. –Igual de extraño que siempre –Dijo sonriendo la rubia, quien siguió su camino sin darse cuenta de que alguien la miraba desde lejos.

 _"_ _Esa joven…"_ pensó el joven mirando toda la escena desde lejos.

.

.

.

En New York en la mansión de los Baker se encontraba una fuerte discusión contra la familia Marlowe.

-¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto, Terrence! –Gritaba colérica la rubia mirando con impotencia al joven que le daba la espalda

-Terry no te ama Susana –Comento su madre exasperada ya por la terquedad de la joven en querer unir su vida a alguien que no la quería –Creo que es mejor dejar todo así y no forzar a que se tome una decisión que te hará más daño aún estamos a tiempo

-¡¿A tiempo?! –Dijo la madre de Susana explotando -¡Todos ya están invitados, ya está apartada la iglesia, el banquete que se ofrecerá, el vestido y….demás todo está casi listo y lo dice unos días antes de la boda!

-¡Susana sabía bien que no quería casarme! –Grito el castaño también molesto pero tratando de contenerse

-Esto no es justo Terrence y tú lo sabes, mi hija quedo así por ti y lo mínimo que merece es…

-Sé que merece Susana –Volteo a verlas –Agradezco mucho a Susana lo que hizo por mí pero no se confundan –Sus ojos eran dos llamaradas ardientes del coraje y dolor que estaban causándole y ya no podía más y menos darle esas preocupaciones a su madre por no saber si ese día se ahogaría en alguna cantina o no saldría de su alcoba –Yo no te pedí…nada aunque si te agradezco que hayas arriesgado tu vida por la mía pero…si lo hiciste por amor y no por esperar algo ¿o me equivoco? Porque si fue por esperar algo de mi entonces tu no me amas.

-Terrence –Dijo la rubia molesta -¿Tu que sabes de mi amor? ¿Qué sabes del amor que una mujer puede darle a un…?

-Si lo sé, porque resulta que la mujer que realmente me amo, me dejo libre para decidir, me dejo en libertad para buscar mi propia felicidad, esa mujer que me amo fue capaz de sacrificar su amor propio para que yo pudiera hacerte feliz aun sabiendo que no te amo pero también sabiendo que me sentía en deuda contigo –Dijo Terrence molesto –Pero sabes algo…me he dado cuenta que no podre Susana y que tu realmente no sabes nada del amor, porque el amor verdadero es desinteresado, sincero y puro, no espera nada a cambio de nada, solo ama porque mientras sea feliz aquella persona serás feliz aun si no es contigo –Dijo con una media sonrisa

Eleonor sonrió hacia su hijo y después miro a las mujeres –La boda queda oficialmente cancelada

-Esto será un asunto legal entonces Baker –Dijo la madre de Susana –De una u otra forma tendrá que pagar por lo que le paso a mi pequeña niña

-Nos vemos señora Marlowe –Dijo Eleonor indicando la salida, por lo que la señora Marlowe empujo la silla de su hija y salió echa furia.

-Lamento mucho haberte causado molestias madre –Dijo Terrence serio –Yo…

-Ya no importa eso Terry, me alegra que al final hayas decidido dejarme involucrar en este asunto –Sonrió dulcemente –Ahora debes descansar y ya no te preocupes por esto, yo lo resolveré

-De acuerdo…pero tengo que ir a Chicago

Eleonor sonrió sabiendo bien porque deseaba ir –Comprendo pero no esta noche…saldrás cuando haya consultado a un abogado y me indique que para ti es seguro salir de la ciudad ¿De acuerdo?

-Bien –Le sonrió antes de irse a su alcoba, algo cansado pero a la vez sentía paz una paz que hace mucho no sentía y con el único pensamiento de que pronto la volvería a ver y esta vez seria para amarla por siempre.

.

.

.

En la mansión de Lakewood en ese momento se desarrollaba otra conversación referente a un chico rubio que en ese momento no sabían dónde se encontraba pues había ido George a buscarle pero no lo encontró.

-Es increíble que todo este tiempo me hayan ocultado la verdad, tía abuela –Dijo el rubio de ojos azules mirando con decepción a su abuela, ya hacía tiempo que se había enterado de la verdad pero no quería dejar a Candy sola hasta ahora que ya la veía bastante repuesta -¿Por qué hicieron eso?

La señora Elroy miro entre avergonzada y triste al rubio –Porque…creíamos que era lo mejor

-Pero ¿Para quién, tía abuela? Anthony está sufriendo ahora por no saber toda la verdad de su pasado, sufrió porque no recordaba todo y lo peor tía, es que va a sufrir cuando por fin se dé cuenta y vuelva a ver a Candy, porque aunque no lo quieras o no lo quieran ellos en algún momento pueden encontrarse –Observo como el padre de Anthony no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo –Anthony es doctor ¿No? –El solo asintió en silencio, Albert le miro molesto a su poca atención pues era su hijo –Candy es enfermera ¿No creen que en algún momento se cruzaran sus caminos?

-Por eso a Candy ya no le han dado trabajos en hospitales –Comento la tía abuela, orgullosa de tal decisión

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Así que fue culpa de ustedes!

-Y de la impertinencia e insubordinada que siempre ha sido –Añadió la anciana

El joven se puso de pie molesto e indignado -¿Qué otra cosa has ocultado, tía?

La anciana no respondió solo bajo la mirada, el rubio solo le miro con más furia y aventó la silla donde estaba sentado hasta hace unos minutos, lejos de el – ¡No puedo creer que también yo he vivido entre mentiras, tía abuela! –Dijo explotando

-A veces son necesarias para salvar las vidas de tus seres queridos, ahora ya hay menos peligro para ti y por supuesto que no hay peligro ya para Anthony, pero lo que hice era necesario y si volviera a suceder lo que paso, yo….lo volvería a hacer porque los amo

-¡¿Qué peligro podía haber para Anthony?! ¡¿Qué peligro había para mí?! ¡¿Qué diablos ocultas a la familia Ardley?!

-No te lo puedo decir William –Exclamo la anciana poniéndose de pie –Ahora ya no hay peligro para ustedes ni para ningún Ardley, ya son aguas pasadas y ahí es donde deben quedarse William y por favor no busques a Anthony, él debe estar como ha estado hasta ahora, con su nueva vida

William sonrió sarcásticamente -¿Crees realmente que puede tenerla sin tener un pasado? No la tiene tía, el necesita encontrarse y sé que lo hará en algún momento y entonces…el jamás los perdonara y yo…yo tampoco –Salió de ahí molesto y echando humos, seguido de su fiel compañero George quien al escuchar todo se molestó al igual que el rubio, pero no podía hacer nada más que indignarse.

-Creo que no debiste decirle eso –Comento el rubio que aún se mantenía ajeno a todo

-Tal vez pero era algo necesario y al final tarde o temprano tendré que decirle…por si algo me pasa el…él se debe encargar de todos.

.

.

.

Annie estaba en la mansión Ardley pensando en aquella conversación y viendo el retrato de aquel rubio que ahora entendía donde había visto un rostro parecido.

-No puede ser ¿O sí?

 **FLASH BACK**

Aquella noche de invierno cuando fue a ver a la señorita Pony y hermana Maria, pues las extrañaba tanto y fue tanto el tiempo que estuvo sin estar con ellas pues se avergonzaba pero ahora ya no había más vergüenza de su origen y lo mejor de todo era que Archie tampoco tenía problema alguno con ello.

Entonces entro aquel joven rubio que sus madres lo recibieron con el amor de cualquier otro niño huérfano pero no podía ser que el fuera de ahí pues ella no recordaba haber visto a alguien parecido de niños, pero aun así se le hacía familiar.

-Es un placer –Respondió al saludo del extraño

-Él es el doctor del que te platicaban los niños, Annie, en una noche lo encontramos, parecía bastante cansado emocionalmente diría yo y entonces como buenas madres que siempre hemos sido lo acogimos ¿Verdad Hermana Maria?

-Así es señorita Pony

El rubio se sonrojo un poco pero sonrió –En efecto estaba muy cansado y ustedes fueron muy amables por haber hecho lo que hicieron por mí

Ambas le sonrieron dulcemente mientras preparaban el chocolate.

-Así que ¿Usted es médico?

-En efecto, pero hábleme de tu, señorita Annie y si me lo permite también me gustaría hablarle con más confianza

La joven sonrió –Por supuesto Charles

-Como decían estas hermosas mujeres –Dijo guiñándoles un ojo –Soy doctor, trabajo en el pequeño hospital justo debajo de esta hermosa colina, en el pueblo

-Y es un doctor realmente bueno –Comento la señorita Pony feliz

-Gracias, no sé si sea bueno pero me importan los pacientes –Sonrió con dulzura

-Mi amiga es enfermera –Comento la pelinegra sonriente –Así que entiendo que te preocupen a ella también le importan demasiado los pacientes y creo que eso hace un buen doctor o enfermera

-Su amiga ¿Trabaja por aquí cerca también?

-Oh, no, Candy trabaja en un pequeño consultorio en la ciudad de Chicago

-¿Candy? –De pronto el rubio estaba más interesado que nunca

-Si ese es el nombre de mi amiga –Dijo la joven sonriéndole –Es una gran enfermera ahora…no trabaja en un hospital por…circunstancias pero sigue siendo la mejor

-Comprendo –Murmuro distraído pues ese nombre…ese nombre… pensaba en él y una y otra vez se preguntaba lo mismo ¿Sera ella de quien hablaron mi padre, la señora Elroy, Elisa y Neil?

-Sabes Charles…tu rostro se me hace familiar –Comento la joven sosteniendo el chocolate que le ofrecían –Pero…creo que es la primera vez que te veo ¿No es así?

-Por supuesto que si –Comento ya poniéndose de pie –Señorita Pony, hermana Maria, Annie, me voy

-¿Tan pronto? Ya es noche querida ¿Por qué no te quedas?

-Lo siento señorita Pony, pero debo irme pues…debo ir a ver un paciente que acabo de recordar –Mintió el rubio tratando de zafarse rápido

-De acuerdo Charles, espero que vuelvas pronto y ve con cuidado

-Claro hermana Maria, nos vemos –Se despidió de todos y salió apresurado del lugar lo cual me hizo tener más curiosidad por ese rubio. ¿Dónde lo había visto?

 **END FLASH BACK**

-Hola princesa –Saludo Archie tomándola por la cintura provocando su sonrojo y que se fueran sus pensamientos

-Archie

-¿Qué estabas pensando Annie?

La joven negó con la cabeza sonriente para que no se preocupara pero se percató que había tomado el retrato de…. -¿Qué hacías con eso, querida?

La joven se sonrojo –Yo…yo solo…no se…estaba bastante distraída

Archie tomo el retrato y lo coloco de nuevo en su lugar sonriendo dulce y melancólicamente al retrato de su primo -¿Lo extrañas mucho?

-Si –Comento el joven mirándola nuevamente –Anthony…no merecía ese destino cruel…pero…ya nada puedo hacer…no pude hacer nada

-Nadie pudo saber que el caballo…

-No quiero hablar de eso, Annie, perdóname pero aún me duele pensar en su muerte –Comento bajando la mirada

-Comprendo, Archie no te preocupes ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro princesa

.

.

.

En un pequeño consultorio de Chicago…

-Nos vemos mañana doctor y no olvide que ya no debe tomar –Dijo guiñándole un ojo al doctor antes de salir.

-No…no Candy –Dijo escondiendo la botella

Ella rio por lo bajo y dio media vuelta para comenzar su camino a casa cuando chocó contra alguien.

-¡Que cabeza dura! –Exclamo molesta -¡Fíjate por donde vas! –Dijo sobándose el golpe

-Lo…lo lamento mucho no era mi intención –Esa voz madura de pronto le recordó algo a Candy -¿Esta bien señorita?

 _"_ _Anthony…."_ Pensó mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos surcando sus mejillas sonrojadas al ver aquellos zafiros azules e intensos y el cabello rubio pertenecían a Anthony, pero _…" ¡No, no es posible!"_ pensaba con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en su pecho, dejándola sin aliento mientras miraba con intensidad al rubio que tenía frente a ella sin poder creerlo y sin querer despertar si es que quizás era un sueño.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les este gustando :D**_

 _ **les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este nuevo fic jejeje**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosso reveiws y no dejare ni uno de mis fics ;D ahora que voy a terminar las funciones tendre mas tiempo los sabaditos por un mes entonces estare haciendo actualizaciones eso espero el sabado ;D**_

 _ **espero que les guste y no olviden votar este sabado en la noche actualizare de quien gane y no se me ha olvidad en un rato subire otro capitulo doble de listen to heart ganador de la otra votacion ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	3. CAPITULO 3 FANTASMAS DEL PASADO I

**VIVIENDO SIN VIVIR II**

* * *

 ** _Cuando las personas están destinadas suelen reencontrarse en algún momento si no es en esta vida será en otra ¿No lo creen? Tal vez el destino puede separarlos sea por cual sea la razón pero tarde o temprano si estaban destinados vuelven a ser reencontrados por el mismo destino, tal vez era porque no era su momento, tal vez debía ser así para que llegaran a ser las personas que son y solo tal vez para que toda su esencia como personas mejorara y entonces en el momento en que se volvieran a ver todo sería diferente, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando no recuerdas? ¿Qué pasa cuando no sabes todo lo que significo esa persona para ti? Todo se vuelve más complejo y aterrador, pero a la vez todo es cómodo, placentero y maravilloso al lado de esa persona._**

 ** _A.B.A_**

* * *

El rubio solo la miro confundido sin saber cómo reaccionar, a la vez podía observar lo hermoso de la mirada de aquella rubia que por un momento pudo ver a través de ella a su madre como seguramente fue de joven pero por otro lado sentía un temblor dentro de su interior, un gran vacío y coraje dentro del corazón, era como si aquella mirada le estuviera tratando de devolver algo, algo que le ocasionaba incertidumbre y temor.

-¿Esta…está bien? –Pregunto sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia

-Yo… _-"Candy ¿Qué te pasa? Es obvio que no es…no puede ser Anthony…"_ se obligó a si misma a serenarse, poniéndose de pie para desviar la mirada –Estoy bien gracias –Dijo cortante la rubia tratando de seguir su camino pero el rubio no la dejo.

-Lamento mucho el incidente ¿Qué te parece si te invito un helado para disculparme?

-No es necesario –Dijo la joven desconfiada y ahora un poco asustada por aquel rubio

-Soy Charles Brown –Dijo con una sonrisa dulce el rubio

Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la mirada dulce del joven que le dirigió –Soy…Candy White

-¿Candy? –Pregunto ahora un poco desconcertado el rubio, ese hermoso rostro era el que aparecía constantemente en sus sueños y pensamientos, se llamaba Candy nombre que habían dicho no solo su padre y esa anciana que era su tía abuela, sino también los hermanos Leagan y ahora ¿la encontraba? ¿Será ella?

-Si ¿Algún problema? –Pregunto confundida la rubia

-No –Respondió con la respiración algo agitada el rubio, trato de serenarse –Para nada, señorita Candy ¿vamos?

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreírle dulcemente y aceptar su invitación, algo dentro de ella sintió tranquilidad y confianza con el rubio que hace mucho no sentía.

Caminaron hasta un parque para poder comer sus helados tranquilamente -¿Y dígame Señorita Candy, a que se dedica?

La rubia sonrió –Solo llámame Candy –Pidió amablemente –Pues soy enfermera

 _"_ _Es ella…"_ pensó con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora -¿Conoce a Annie Britter?

Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida –Si –Dijo ahora nerviosa pensando que tal vez ese joven era…era alguien malo…alguien que…. ¡Oh dios! Pensaba preocupada -¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabe eso? ¿Qué es lo que trama?

-Tranquila –Sonrió divertido al imaginar lo que la rubia estaba pensando –La conocí un día en el hogar de Pony, que imagino usted también conoce, pues me dijo que ella tenía una amiga que era enfermera y que se llamaba Candy, es por eso que deduje que era usted después de lo que hemos platicado

-Oh…vaya –Suspiro aliviada la joven sonriendo

-Yo soy doctor, sabes y vine a unas pequeñas sesiones que me darán en el hospital de Chicago ¿Usted también ira? He escuchado que hay enfermeras que también irán

La rubia bajo la mirada cabizbaja –No…yo…no podré ir –Comento triste

-¿Por qué? –Dijo inquieto por la mirada de la rubia, por extraño que pareciera no le gustaba verle triste…

-Bueno…yo no trabajo por el momento en hospitales –Dijo sonriendo –Pero no importa después podré hacerlo, estoy segura

-¿quieres que te ayude? Conozco a…

-No, gracias –Interrumpió la joven algo incomoda

-Sabes –Dijo observándola y perdiéndose un momento en ese rostro angelical como en sus sueños –Eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras

-¿Qué?

La rubia comenzó a sentir la picazón en los ojos y su vista comenzó a nublarse debido a las lágrimas que ya amenazaban con salir de sus ojos -¿Dije algo malo?

-¿Por…porque me dijo eso? Yo no lo conozco

-Lo sé pero…lo que dije es verdad y… -El rubio ahora estaba arrepentido, tal vez no debió dejar escapar esas palabras, pero realmente sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, no podía explicarlo simplemente su corazón le decía a gritos que lo dijera.

-Perdón pero…creo que mejor me voy –Dijo dispuesta a irse pero el rubio la detuvo

-No te vayas Candy por favor, discúlpame si dije algo malo –Dijo el rubio mirándole realmente arrepentido ella pudo notarlo en hermosos ojos azules y profundos.

-No fue…lo que sucede es que hizo que recordara algo

-¿Qué fue? Claro si se puede saber –Dijo intrigado el rubio

-Es…lo que dijo solía…hubo alguien que me decía algo parecido –Dijo suspirando –Pero…fue por eso que…perdón

-Entiendo ¿Esa persona está lejos de aquí?

-Yo… -Solo asintió –Por ahora no quiero hablar más de eso, pues…me llegaron muchos recuerdos de golpe, disculpa

Ambos se volvieron a ver, Anthony sentía la necesidad de protegerla aun sin saber quién era realmente, la veía frágil y hermosa, como a la vez sabía que ella era una hermosa mujer fuerte y dulce, como amable y gentil, era simplemente lo más hermoso que había visto.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?

La rubia le miro un momento y sintió mucha confianza al cruzar miradas con Charles por lo que le sonrió dulcemente –Por supuesto

.

.

.

Al día siguiente en la estación de trenes de New York, se encontraba un joven castaño a punto de tomar el siguiente tren a Chicago donde se suponía que estaba la rubia de sus sueños, no quería esperar más tiempo, necesitaba verla aun cuando no estaba totalmente deslindado del problema de Susana pero su madre prometió hacerse cargo y el abogado había dicho que no había ningún problema en salir de la ciudad, además al parecer la madre de Susana tendría que demostrar que el accidente había sido planeado por Terrence para lastimar a Susana, cosa que obviamente no tenía ningún sentido pero aun así debía estar preparados o eso decía su madre, ya que habían visto que ellas eran capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Esta tarde llegare mi dulce y amada Candy –Murmuro mientras se dirigía hacia la ventanilla sin percatarse de la presencia de alguien más que lo seguía sigilosamente.

.

.

.

En el departamento de Candy se encontraba una joven rubia alistándose para ir a trabajar cuando se escuchó la puerta de su hogar, inmediatamente la rubia salió a ver algo asustada cuando vio al rubio.

-¡Albert!

-Hola pequeña –Saludo el joven fingiendo una sonrisa " _¿Cómo tomaría Candy la verdad? Seguro que odiaría ahora si a la tía abuela, pero… ¿Qué haría con Anthony?"_ Pensó mientras le miraba

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Tuve que hacer unas cosas –Dijo sin pensarlo –Cosas del trabajo

Candy le miro penetrantemente hacía tiempo que le habían dicho sobre _"trabajos de Albert_ " pero ella confiaba en el rubio.

-Pero no me avisaste, estaba preocupada

-Lo siento Candy, pero sabes que me aburro de pronto –Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

-Eso es verdad te encanta estar en la calle porque aquí te aburres –Dijo riendo también al recordar las veces que llegaba y Albert no estaba, claro desde que Vivian juntos

-Bueno ¿Tienes hambre?

-Claro pero ya me tengo que ir, Albert, lo siento

-¿Por qué tan temprano?

-Es que… -Se sonrojo

-¿Candy? ¿Estás bien? Te pusiste roja

-Oh… -Se tomó las mejillas ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Solo pensó en lo de ayer y se sonrojo –Nada, debo…debo irme

-Bien pero…

-Nos vemos Albert –Dijo saliendo rápidamente del lugar, huyendo de lo que sea que Albert fuera a decirle

Al salir a la calle casi tropieza con cierto rubio que estaba debatiéndose entre subir o esperarla abajo, al verla le sonrió dulcemente, ella también le sonrió algo nerviosa.

-Buenos días Candy

-Buenos días Charles

Ambos desviaron después de unos minutos la mirada uno del otro para poder concentrarse en su siguiente frase – ¿Nos vamos, pequeña? –Pregunto el rubio sonriéndole

-Claro vamos

Ambos comenzaron a caminar dejando atrás a un rubio muy sorprendido al ver como el destino a veces pareciera burlarse de uno, el ver aquel encuentro hizo también que su enojo contra la tía abuela renaciera.

.

.

.

Aquella misma tarde Charles trataba de contener las ganas de ir en búsqueda de la rubia y concentrarse en el hospital pero le era realmente imposible, no entendía ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba con aquella hermosa rubia? Era hermosa como muchas mujeres pero sentía algo muy fuerte dentro de su interior, algo que le encantaría saber ¿Qué era…? Ahora no había dudas que tal vez esa era la Candy de la que hablaron ellos, esas personas que tanto daño hicieron pero ¿Qué se había significado en su vida pasada?

Suspiro algo frustrado y continuo con lo que debía arreglar para la operación que iba a presenciar, tenía que tener su mente en ella, pues era un procedimiento totalmente nuevo para él.

-Doctor Brown –Una enfermera le llamo distrayéndolo

-Si

-Lo buscan

El joven salió de la habitación algo nervioso pensando en Candy pero…

-¿Charles Brown? –Pregunto nervioso y conmovido a la vez un joven que tenía frente a él.

-Si… -Dijo nerviosamente

-¿Podemos hablar? –Estaba a punto de decir que no cuando… -Anthony

El rubio abrió sorprendido ante que un extraño para él le llamara con su nombre real, aquello no estaba bien entonces, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Y una pregunta mejor era ¿Quién diablos era aquel rubio?

.

.

.

Candy iba saliendo del consultorio tranquilamente miro un momento a su alrededor pero no lo vio, sabía que no iría pues no le dijo nada, en realidad era algo extraño esperar algo de más de un completo extraño aun para ella, pero le tenía una gran confianza que se había ganado casi de inmediato y no entendía porque, era como si lo conociera, tal vez fue por su primera impresión.

-¿Candy?

-Neil –Dijo mirando desconfiada al castaño que se le acerco con una sonrisa que le erizo la piel

-Hola hermosa, ¿Cómo estás? Vamos te llevare a donde quieras –La tomo de la mano para guiarla a su automóvil pero la rubia se zafo de inmediato

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Neil? ¿Acaso te sientes mal?

-Vamos Candy, sé que te mueres por mí y has logrado tu objetivo has ganado mi atención –Dijo tomándola de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, Candy por supuesto por instinto puso sus manos sobre los brazos del joven empujándolo

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Suéltame!

-Tranquila hermosa, mi amor vamos a pasarla tan bien –Comenzó a acercar su rostro hacia el de ella, quien se congelo por un instante pero antes de que Neil llegara a su objetivo ella comenzó a empujarlo de nuevo y a moverse inquieta y desesperada entre sus brazos.

-¡Suéltame idiota, bruto! –Exclamaba ella, pero el castaño solo reía y la sujetaba con más fuerza para someterla y besarla pero entonces…

-¡¿Qué no escuchaste idiota?! ¡Dijo que la soltaras!

Sintió como Neil era quitado totalmente de ella y abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo frente a ella, Neil miro con furia y rabia al joven castaño que tenía enfrente con sus ojos zafiros azules destellándoles rabia y molestia.

-Esto no se quedara así y no tenías por qué meterte, ella y yo nos amamos

-Eso no fue lo que pareció –Dijo entre dientes el joven con un tono amenazante –No te le acerques a menos que ella quiera o si no…

-Nos vemos luego Candy, cuando no tengas moscas alrededor hermosa –Dijo tomándole la mano para darle un beso pero tanto Candy como el joven le aventaron la mano, claro este último con más fuerza lo volvió a empujar y por poco le suelta otro golpe.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto el castaño por fin posando sus ojos en los de la rubia, quien estaba aún sorprendida pero reacciono cuando trato de acercarse el joven.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer en Chicago tarzan pecosa? Solo venir a verte

-¿Para qué Terrence? Yo…

-Candy –La tomo de las manos –Debemos hablar por favor

-No…no quiero, bueno…no hay nada de qué hablar Terrence, por favor…tu seguramente ya te casaste con Susana y…

-¿De verdad crees eso?

-Eso era lo que ibas a hacer

-La gente puede cambiar al igual que el destino y los planes o sentimientos de alguien ¿No crees? –No respondió –Pero hay otras cosas que no cambian Candy, como mis sentimientos hacia ti –Se sonrojo levemente era la primera vez que decía algo así de manera tranquila y dulce. –La decisión que habíamos tomado era la errónea y me di cuenta antes de cometer el peor error de mi vida, por favor ¿Me aceptaras de nuevo, verdad?

-Terry…

-Candy yo…

Ambos se acercaron dejándose llevar por la mirada del otro para poder besarse al menos esa era la intención de Terrence, deseaba volver a probar esos labios que tanto se habían vuelto su adicción pero entonces antes de que pudieran fulminar aquel hermoso momento…

-¡Candy! –Un joven castaño la miraba desde lejos muy molesto. -¡Grandchester! –El castaño correspondió la mirada de furia que estaba enviándole sin intimidarse.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada una enorme disculpa he estado entre mil cosas y no he podido actualizar como deseaba, les aviso que del 10 al 18 de julio me voy de viaje y es por ello que ha consumido la mayor parte de mi tiempo pues estoy viendo algunas cosas para el viaje y el trabajo y lo final de la escuela aaah me tenia aterada pero aquí sigo y espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D**_

 _ **de si es un anthonyfic o terryfic, aun no lo se bueno la verdad si me estoy inclinando mas a un Anthonyfic pues esa era la idea inicial pero no se aun, estoy algo indecisa pero les dire qu este fic aun falta para el desenlance jejeje ;D asi que hay tiempo**_

 _ **espero que les este gustando y mil gracias por sus reviews que siempre me dan animos de seguir ;D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo inicio de semana** _


	4. CAPITULO 4 FANTASMAS DEL PASADO II

**...**

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de este fic que espero les guste jejej**

 **lo escribi dos veces y asi me gusto mas espero que opinen lo mismo**

 **los personajes de Candy no me pertenecen solo la historia es mia de mi jejej**

 **algunos nombres pueden variar y hay personajes que son ajenos a la serie (principalmente mayordomos o sirvientes de las familias)**

 **nos vemos abajo**

* * *

 **SENTIMIENTOS NUEVOS I**

* * *

 _ **A veces cuando el pasado vuelve no es siempre de la mejor manera o de una forma dulce y soplando de manera graciosa tu rostro, dándote la bienvenida, en muchas ocasiones el destino es cruel y nos pone juegos que debemos superar y más allá de toda las adversidades si el amor es real y mutuo sobrevivirá si no lo es…es porque realmente nunca fuiste destinado a esa persona o el amor no era tan fuerte de ninguna parte.**_

 _ **El luchar también es una manera de demostrar el amor que tienes, el no dejarte a un lado también es un modo de decir lo que sientes, el sacrificio también es una muestra de amor pero los celos ¿? Muchos dicen que si son muestras de amor pero ¿Hasta dónde los celos son tolerables o pueden considerarse "normales"? realmente a mi parecer los celos son inseguridades de nosotros mismos que pueden existir levemente pero no pueden llegar a controlarte para después desconfiar de esa persona ¿Se supone que la amas? Entonces lo primordial en una relación amorosa es la confianza y con ello nos lleva a que los celos son casi nulos o nulos, entonces ¿Quién de toda la gente ama realmente? Seamos honestos, son contados quienes aman así…**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

-¡Grandchester! –Grito colérico Archie, se acercó rápidamente para tomar a Candy de la mano -¿Qué no fue suficiente ya el daño que le has hecho? ¿Qué más quieres?

-Perdóname Cornwall pero este no es asunto tuyo, si no de Candy y mío.

-También me incumbe, yo fui testigo del daño que le hiciste y no merece que vengas a lastimarla de nuevo cuando ella ya está bien

-Candy por favor –Miro suplicante a la rubia

-Basta Terrence, si algo de dignidad te queda…déjala en paz

-Necesito hablar con ella y…

-Ella no hablara contigo y es una orden, Candy –Dijo mirándola, la rubia le miro molesta y estaba por replicar pero… –No, lo siento pero no dejare que nuevamente cometas un error, Candy, eres mi prima, mi familia y te quiero, por lo que no permitiré que vuelvan a lastimarte

-Candy…

-No te le acerques –Fue lo último que dijo Archie antes de llevarse a la rubia lejos de Terrence, quien solo se quedó impotente en su lugar, viendo cómo se llevaban al amor de su vida, pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a todo, a pasar encima de quien fuera con tal de estar con ella.

.

.

.

Anthony estaba frente a Albert, aun no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Albert era su tío y el patriarca de la familia Ardley, al menos era el heredero porque al parecer no estaba siendo la cabeza de la familia, pues tía Elroy manejaba aún muchas cosas y al parecer había algo que no querían decir pero lo que más le molestaba era lo que habían hecho a su tío y a él.

-No sé si creerte –Dijo interrumpiéndolo

-Comprendo que para ti es difícil, Anthony, si vine hasta aquí fue para poder hablar contigo y poderte ayudar a disipar un poco las dudas que seguramente tienes aun.

-No recuerdo prácticamente nada, Albert, lo poco que llego a recordar son pequeñas imágenes de unas rosas blancas, una mujer rubia, la tía abuela, mis primos, vagos momentos que pase con mis padres –Dijo dudoso –Pero no recuerdo mucho y…recuerdo a una niña rubia

-Esa seguro que es Candy es la única rubia que ha habido en la familia

-¿Es mi familiar entonces?

-No exactamente

El rubio suspiro exasperado –Entonces no comprendo

-Tranquilo Anthony, te hare un pequeño resumen de lo más importante –Dijo Albert mirándolo con paciencia y tomando la mano de su sobrino –Necesito que te calmes y que sepas que si estoy aquí es porque no estás solo y no volveré a dejarte solo…la vida me está dando una nueva oportunidad para estar contigo y no pienso desaprovecharla como la otra vez y alejarme…perdóname

-Albert no recuerdo porque debo perdonarte –Dijo sarcásticamente el rubio mirándolo con algo de molestia

-Ahora, pero cuando te diga –Suspiro –Tu madre mi hermana murió en un accidente junto a mis padres, tus abuelos, desde entonces…

Anthony solo escuchaba atentamente desesperado pues pese a que Albert le contaba toda una vida, él no podía ni siquiera imaginarse lo que le estaba relatando eso solo le molestaba, todo mundo podía saber lo que fue su corta vida hasta que tuvo 14 años menos él.

-Entonces decidí adoptar como te dije a Candy White, en ese momento después de que los Leagan hicieran lo que hacían con ella.

-¿Yo te lo pedí también entonces?

-Así es, algo me decía que sería una gran ayuda para ti, Anthony, al conocer a Candy me pareció la mejor compañía que podías tener a tu lado para que aprendieras a ser más feliz de lo que esperaba que ya fueras.

-¿Por qué no volvías?

-No estaba listo a seguir las ordenes de la tía Elroy, ni de someterme a una vida completamente de señorito, aun quería hacer muchas cosas, fue egoísta lo sé –Miro a Anthony avergonzado –Ese año paso algo que nunca pensé que pasaría

-¿Qué…?

Anthony tenía un mal presentimiento

-Caíste de un caballo en la cacería donde dieron a conocer a Candy como una hija adoptiva mía, nos dijeron que…que…habías muerto –Ambas miradas azuladas se cruzaron, Anthony tenía un mar de sentimientos para entonces

-¿Por qué…? –Pregunto el rubio confundido levantándose de su lugar

-No sé bien las razones Anthony, pero por lo que…que entendí a la tía, ella ya había planeado algo…lo del caballo fue un accidente pero ella…ella se aprovechó de eso para desaparecerte

-¡Maldita! –Grito sin poderse contener estrellando su puño en la pared tratando de respirar profundamente para poder escuchar el resto, aunque le asqueaba seguir escuchando

-Me sentí terrible, no estuve ahí para ti, así que después de mandar a Candy lejos de América me embarque hacia la perdición, hubo un momento oscuro en mi vida, pero después no me preguntes como –Sonrió amargadamente ante ese pensamiento –Llegue a Londres y vi nuevamente a Candy, ella estaba mucho mejor y… -Miro al rubio quien le daba la espalda –Conoció a alguien –Anthony no supo bien porque pero eso le molesto –Terrence Grandchester, a quien yo también conocí, en ese entonces era un chico rebelde e irresponsable pero me di cuenta que junto a Candy el cambiaba drásticamente, pensé que ella tendría la felicidad que se merecía, después…después de tanto…dolor

-¿Se enamoró…de…él? –Pregunto lentamente sintiendo que de pronto el aire le faltaba, pero no comprendía porque ¿? Ni siquiera recordaba bien a la ahora ya joven.

-Si –No entendía ¿Por qué le afectaba? Ni siquiera recordaba que sentía por Candy en ese entonces cuando se conocieron, vamos ni siquiera recordaba ¿Cómo se habían conocido?, ni siquiera sabía que habían vivido ¿Por qué le molestaba?

-Después fue expulsada por culpa de Elisa, al parecer también le gustaba Terrence –Continuo Albert al no recibir otra respuesta de parte de Anthony.

Anthony cerró sus puños, esa joven nunca le ha caído bien y siempre le molestaba que estuviera acosándolo, ya se imaginaba que había pasado.

-Cuando ella volvió a América, me encontró había venido porque George me había comentado algo muy extraño, pero entonces paso…"un accidente" que en realidad fue otra tetra de la tía abuela y… –Comento lentamente –No lo recordaba por eso tarde unos meses más, pero me había dicho que…que estabas…vivo

Anthony por fin volteo a verlo –Pero yo no te recuerdo –Dijo fríamente –No recuerdo nada –Bajo la mirada

-Poco a poco lo harás Anthony –Se acercó a él. –Yo estaré aquí para apoyarte en todo lo que necesites

-No quiero nada de tu familia

-La tía abuela y tu padre no tienen nada que ver en esto y menos en mis decisiones soy el heredero de los Ardley y seré muy pronto el jefe ante los ojos de todos, Anthony, las decisiones de ellos ya no influirán en nada con nosotros.

-La señora Elroy es un mounstro –Comento el joven mirándolo con dolor –Ocultar a todos que estaba vivo y mandar a matar casi a su otro sobrino

-Eso ya no importa… -Murmuro Albert –A mí también me dolió

-No recuerdo si quiera si la quería o la despreciaba –Dijo con simpleza Anthony

-Lo recordaras…o tal vez sea mejor que no –Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente

-Gracias por todo y por el apoyo pero…puedo cuidarme solo

-No fue una petición, Anthony, ya no estás solo y no te dejare nuevamente

-De acuerdo, Albert –Le sonrío amablemente y por un segundo Albert pudo notar a su sobrino de 14 años en el rostro de aquel joven que ahora tenía enfrente, pero solo fue un segundo pues después pareció que Anthony volvía a ingresar a sus pensamientos donde no comprendía bien todo lo que estaba pasando, como no creyendo o no queriendo creer lo que sucedía.

-Ahora me preocupan dos cosas, la primera por favor no le digas a nadie que eres Anthony –El rubio iba a protestar –Sé que algunos obviamente lo saben pero no quiero que Candy sepa aun quien eres realmente, entiéndeme sería un gran impacto para ella

-Tienes razón –Comento bajando la mirada –Finalmente ni yo mismo se quién soy, no recuerdo a ese Anthony que murió aquel día…no soy igual…no sé quién soy –Repitió bajando la mirada

-Pero pronto recuperaras todo –Comento Albert mirándolo con dulzura y dándole ánimos

-Eso espero, Albert

-La segunda es que debo ir a Londres y no quiero que Candy se quede sola

-¿Por qué debes irte ahora? ¿Otra vez?

Anthony miraba con sorpresa y algo de molestia

-No es lo que tú piensas, pero temo por la vida de Stear, se fue a la guerra pero la tía Elroy no hizo nada para detenerlo, los padres de Stear están desesperados porque ella no lo detuvo y no saben que pueda pasarle en batalla, solo iré a ver si todo está bien y tratare de convencerlo de que regrese, esto no me tomara más que un mes.

-Bien –Respondió Anthony suspirando –Espero que Stear esté bien

-Yo también, ¿vamos a cenar? –Pregunto sacando de sus pensamientos a Anthony, quien solo asintió un poco con la cabeza por lo que Albert decidió decir algo más antes de salir –Solo quiero otra cosa, Anthony, no sé si sientes o no algo por Candy pero solo te voy a advertir algo.

-¿Qué es, Albert?

Anthony le miro con sorpresa sin entender

-No la lastimes, si no estás seguro de las cosas y crees que puedes lastimarla…te pediré que te alejes de ella ¿De acuerdo?

Anthony le miro entre divertido y exasperado –No estoy seguro de nada ahora, ni siquiera de que realmente seas quien dices ser

Albert rio un poco –Ni yo estoy seguro de que encontrare a partir de ahora, sigo esperando que mi sobrino Anthony caballeroso, inocente y dulce salga en cualquier momento

-Eso…creo que no pasara, lo siento –Dijo algo nervioso e incomodo

-Yo también, tal vez si no te hubieran ocultado…hubieras recuperado tus recuerdos hace mucho con la ayuda de Candy y tus primos, estoy seguro pero…

-Me mataron ese día Albert, no literalmente pero a partir de entonces se dedicaron a matar mi vida pasada para crearme una nueva llena de mentiras, donde…no sabía nada de nadie…donde estaba solo y confundido

-No más

-Eso espero…quiero recordar porque creo que sin eso no podré avanzar

-Lo harás como ya te dije… -Miro el reloj –Bueno es hora de ir a cenar, además quiero que Candy se acostumbre a tu presencia –Guiño un ojo a su sobrino quien se sonrojo levemente sin saber por qué.

-¿Vamos? –Dijo cambiando el tema

-Vamos –Dijo Albert sonriente, pensando que tal vez…tal vez todo se pondría en su lugar de donde nunca debió ser movido

Ambos rubios salieron de la oficina donde hablaron tranquilamente por horas al parecer pues ya era de noche, Anthony tenía un mar de confusiones en su mente y sabía que Albert no lo quería dejar solo, pues temía que se volviera loco por tratar de recordar, todo el tiempo de camino a la casa de este y de la rubia, trato de mantenerlo distraído eso solo confirmo sus sospechas.

.

.

.

Terrence había seguido a Candy y al castaño hasta la casa de esta, esperaría hasta que Archie decidiera irse pero entonces se encontró con…

-¡¿Albert?!

Nuevamente lo veía, esperaba que no le pidiera que la dejara porque esta vez no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¿Terry?

El rubio más joven de ojos azules intensos como los de Terrence lo miro, Terry no supo porque razón sintió una pequeña ola de celos irracionales contra un rubio que apenas iba a conocer, Anthony sabía quién era el, por lo tanto comenzó a examinarlo de arriba abajo y inconscientemente comenzó a compararse con él, no entendía ¿Qué era lo que Candy había visto?

-¿Cómo estas Albert?

-Bien –Dijo aun sorprendido -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine a ver a Candy

Albert ya lo sabía pero quería ser cortes, no dejarse llevar por la sobreprotección que ahora tenía con la rubia, desde que Vivian juntos comenzó a sentir que era su obligación estar más y más cerca de la joven para protegerla de todos y no sufriera más.

-Terry yo…

-¿No me presentaras a tu amigo? –Hizo énfasis en amigo aun mirando al rubio, quien tampoco le quitaba la mirada de encima, Albert se dio cuenta de ello.

-Si…si claro, que distraído…Terry te presento al doctor Charles Brown –Dijo presentando al rubio quien miraba sin entender por qué de una manera fría al castaño –Charles él es Terrence Grandchester

-Un placer –Dijo Terry alzando la mano hacia Charles, quien un segundo después levanto e estrecho su mano

-Igualmente

-Bueno yo creo que estas no son horas de visitas, Terry, Candy ya debe de estar dormida y además creo que la última vez yo fui…

-No está dormida Albert, esta con Archie –Interrumpió Terrence molesto despegando por fin su mirada de Anthony

-Aun así…la última vez yo…

-Si lo recuerdo, Albert pero me di cuenta del error que he estado cometiendo y las malas decisiones que he tomado por ser un cobarde pero no pienso seguir por ese camino…rectifique a tiempo y he venido por el amor y la felicidad que solo he encontrado con ella

Albert lo miro un segundo, esto no iba a ser nada bueno para Candy, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que Candy no debía saber por ahora de la existencia de Anthony, ya bastante iba a tener con Terrence como para que encima le dijeran que Anthony estaba vivo en realidad, en ese momento odiaba más a su tía abuela por culpa de ella más de una persona había sufrido y más de una persona sufriría aún más con esta situación.

-Después de todo el daño te diste cuenta de que eres un cobarde y ahora regresas pretendiendo recuperar lo que perdiste por esa misma cobardía ¿Acaso no es absurdo eso?

Para sorpresa de ambos, fue Charles el que había hablado en ese momento, miraba a Terrence bastante molesto y pareciese que apareciera la persona de hace años, aquella persona que estuvo y fue el primer amor de la rubia.

Charles lo miraba con mala cara y algo molesto, aunque por dentro solo tenía una idea mientras los zafiros azules se posaban en él y ese era el proteger a Candy, no sabía porque sentía esta ola de celos y este deseo de que ella estuviera bien pero sabía que era una necesidad genuina y cariño que había surgido desde que conoció a la joven ese día y que no había sido casualidad.

-¿Albert?

* * *

 _ **Holi queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leer y por sus hermosos reviews que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo**_

 _ **espero que les guste**_

 _ **bueno referente a los votos**_

 _ **quedaron asi**_

 _ **Ami-enemigas 0%**_

 _ **Busquedad de la felicidad 20%**_

 _ **Agridulce niñez 0%**_

 _ **Listen to heart 40%**_

 _ **Volverte a ver, Volverte a amar 0%**_

 _ **¿Quien soy yo? 0%**_

 _ **sigan votando por fis, esta semana gano listen to heart asi que esperen las actualizaciones diarias de este fic, me enfocare en este fic aunque tratare de actualizar los demas veran mas de este ;) espero que lo disfruten, son las 11:25 de la noche, esperen el capitulo que espero subirlo a mas tardar a las 12 de la noche ;) que espero de igual forma que sea de su agrado :D**_

 _ **esto tambien es en modo de tener un orden para los fics y no dejarlos asi porque no me gusta y comento rapidisimo lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir capitulos nuevos pero les digo de nuevo no los abandonare jamas lo hare :D todos y cada uno de mis fics seran terminados :D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo fin de semana y noche**_

 _ **nos vemos al ratito**_

 _ **saludos**_


	5. 5 EN EL AMOR Y LA GUERRA TODO SE VALE I

**...**

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic,**

 **Candy no me pertenece, solo la historia es mia de mi jejeje**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CONFUSIONES**

* * *

 _ **Muchos saben y dicen que cuando hay una guerra es el más listo el que sobrevive, el que sabe cómo atacar de sorpresa y sabe cómo llegar al punto exacto y debilidad del enemigo ¿No les parece que es lo mismo en el amor? Donde también el ganador es el más inteligente que sabe cómo llegar a la debilidad de la persona que es el corazón, entonces ¿Por qué es tan complicado hacerlo?**_

 _ **Muchas veces los celos nos ciegan y estos no nos permiten ver las cosas de una manera menos complicada, celos es igual a inseguridad y todos pasamos por ellos pero quien sea capaz de sobrellevar sus impulsos será el que al final pueda pensar en la mejor manera de atacar el corazón y ganarlo victorioso, igual que en la guerra, entonces como dicen como en la guerra en el amor todo se vale.**_

 _ **A.W.A.**_

* * *

-¿Archie? –Albert miraba sin comprender a su sobrino quien miraba con molestia a Terrence -¿Qué haces aquí…y tan tarde?

-Me quede a esperarte, Albert

-Pero…

-Terrence no quiere dejar en paz a Candy y te consta como estuvo Candy después de ir a verlo, por su culpa también estuvo enferma

-¿Enferma? ¿Cuándo? –Pregunto Terrence preocupado y avergonzado

-Creo que eso ya no es de tu incumbencia –Dijo tranquilo Charles

-¡Tú no te metas, no eres nadie para opinar nada!

Charles le miro con cara de pocos amigos –Soy amigo de…

-¡No me importa si eres su sobrino, Albert solo es un amigo de Candy, realmente no es nada de ella!

-¡Pero yo si Grandchester, es mi prima y te pido que la dejes en paz!

-Eso lo hare hasta que ella me lo pida

-¿Crees que no lo hará? –Pregunto sonriéndole burlón Archie

En ese momento Terry pensó en ello, realmente no sabía si Candy lo perdonaría por su cruel y tonta decisión, pero no pudo seguir en sus pensamientos porque se escuchó una voz femenina.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –Candy también había salido al escuchar las voces y al ver que Archie no volvía

-Nada –Dijo el castaño llegando hasta ella –Entra a la casa

-Candy –La llamo el castaño de zafiros hermosos quien se acercó a ella, para poder verla mejor y que ella le viera mejor

-Terry –Candy se perdió en el mar de su mirada, Anthony sin saber porque aquello le dolió, comenzaba a sentirse realmente mal, era mejor irse.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¡Te dije que no Grandchester!

-¡Archie!

-Archie creo que ellos pueden hablar, además de que será bueno para ambos –Dijo Albert interviniendo

-Pero…

Albert lo tomo del brazo –Vamos no seas holgazán y mejor ayúdame a preparar la mesa ¿Vamos Charles?

Archie quien no había puesto atención en todo ese tiempo en el visitante extraño le miro, ambos se miraron un momento, Archie sintió un escalofrió terrible que le recorrió todo su ser, sin saber ni entender porque fue.

-Lo siento Albert pero creo que será mejor que regrese otro día a…

-Nada de eso, además recuerda lo que hablamos –Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila pero su voz salió de modo autoritaria así que el rubio se acerco

-¿Desde cuándo son amigos? –Pregunto la rubia algo confundida

-Te cuento después –Dijo Albert sonriéndole

-Bueno pero… -Miro algo nerviosa a Charles, no sabía cuánto se iba a tardar en hablar con Terrence pero realmente no deseaba que el rubio se fuera, además necesitaban hablar de lo que le había comentado.

-No te preocupes –Añadió Charles –Mejor platica tranquila y yo te esperare adentro para que podamos platicar ¿Te parece?

-Sí, gracias

-Por nada –Charles le deposito un tierno beso en su mano que había tomado repentinamente –Mi lady –Le guiño un ojo, lo cual ocasiono el sonrojo de la rubia y la molestia de Terrence

-Terry –Albert lo miro –No la molestes ni la lastimes porque si no yo mismo tendré que exigirte que te vayas ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

Albert obligo prácticamente a ingresar a la casa nuevamente a Archie quien no confiaba en Terrence, Charles le echo una última mirada a la rubia quien le miraba también, le sonrió un momento y después desapareció por la puerta.

-Candy

Ella se volvió sobre sí misma para quedar de frente a Terrence, quien le miraba algo molesto -¿Por fin dejaras de verlo?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Del rubio ese por supuesto, pareciera que te gusta

Candy le miro molesta –No tengo porque escucharte

Antes de que pudiera irse Terrence la detuvo de la mano –Tu no iras a ningún lado, debemos hablar y ahora si me escucharas

-No tengo porque escuchar tus tonterías –Dijo la rubia molesta –Tus escenas de celos no debes hacérmelas a mí, sino a Susana

-Deje a Susana ¡¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡Rompí el compromiso porque no la amo!

Candy le miro sorprendida por un momento antes de hablar

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Dijo algo alterada por lo que estaba escuchando –Susana se puede morir…si…

-¡No es mi problema! –Trato de serenarse antes de tomarla en un abrazo de súplica, lleno de desesperación pero también de dulzura –Candy…a quien yo amo es a ti, eres el amor de mi vida….mi corazón está latiendo fuerte por ti amor mío ¿Acaso no lo oyes?

-Terry –Susurro entre los brazos del castaño, recordando por un momento ese última noche donde Terrence en un intento de desesperación también la detuvo.

-Es verdad, Susana me salvo la vida, pero…Candy –Se separó un poco de ella para poderla ver a los ojos –No se supone que si amas a alguien…quieres su felicidad ¿No es así?

Candy miro los zafiros hermosos que centelleaban como las estrellas del cielo nocturno, no podía negarlo, Terrence aún era alguien demasiado importante para ella y el verle sufrir no era algo que realmente deseaba –Si

-Yo no amo a Susana

-Pero…

-Ella lo que hizo…siempre se lo voy a agradecer e incluso ayudare para que la revisen médicos…médicos que realmente puedan ayudarla pero…pero no puedo estar al lado de alguien que no amo y…si ella me salvo y si me ama como dice, debe ser desinteresadamente y solo porque no quería que nada me pasara no para desposarla

Candy se sonrojo ante esto pero no despejo la mirada del joven castaño –Comprendo pero…

-¿Me quieres aun?

-Yo…si –Susurro la rubia sonrojada –Te quiero Terry pero…pero me lastimaste –Bajo la mirada triste

-No volverá a pasar

-¿Cómo lo voy a saber, Terry? –Regreso la mirada, una llena de dolor y tristeza –Dudaste del amor que sentías o sientes por mí, porque por eso no saliste detrás de mí…me dejaste ir tan fácil ¿Así es como quieres que confié en tu amor?

Terrence quedo helado y sin habla, nunca había visto así las cosas pero tampoco podía negarse a sí mismo que si en un principio no había ido detrás de Candy era porque la rubia lo dejo muy en claro y el no quiso obligarla ni molestarla, lo vio de un modo muy diferente al de ella.

-Yo…

-Tal vez yo también tuve la culpa –Continuo Candy caminando hacia la calle –Pero tú tampoco hiciste nada, ninguno de los dos lucho por este amor ¿No crees que quiera decir algo?

Terry la volvió a tomar por la cintura –Yo aún te amo

-Terry…también te quiero pero –Se soltó suavemente –Realmente no sé si pueda volver a confiar en ti o…tú en mi

-El amor a veces puede ser ciego –Dijo el castaño sonriéndole dulcemente de esas sonrisas que solo le daba a ella –Y caprichoso también, Candy yo confió ciegamente en ti y además estoy seguro de que te amo –Se acercó –Quiero una oportunidad y te aseguro que no la desaprovechare –Se acercó lentamente hacia ella con la intención de darle un beso tierno y suave en sus labios que tanto había extrañado, aun cuando solo una vez los había probado, deseaba tanto volver a hacerlo, cuando vio que ella no opuso resistencia continuo avanzando pero…

-Candy, Terrence ¿Te quedas a cenar? –Era Albert

Terrence suspiro frustrado pero la rubia de inmediato sonrojada se escabullo y aprovecho aquella interrupción para huir del castaño.

-Creo que otro día Albert –Dijo algo desanimado

-No la presiones

Terry le miro molesto –No lo hago, solo quiero que hagamos lo que teníamos pensado hacer

-De acuerdo Terry, solo quiero que estés consiente de que debes dejar que las heridas sanen y si te acepta de nuevo no la presiones o me veré en la necesidad de intervenir

-No es tu hija, no eres el padre –Murmuro el joven molesto

-No de sangre –Dijo tratando de estar tranquilo –Pero si lo es para mí, recuerda que la conozco desde mucho antes que tú y mi cariño por ella es paternal, por lo que te sugiero que no me hagas enojar.

Terry solo le miro sorprendido y algo molesto pero ahora con una mezcla de vergüenza –Nos vemos

-Nos vemos, Terry, cuídate

.

.

.

Esa noche la cena fue muy amena y tranquila, Charles y Archie simpatizaron casi de inmediato, eso le agradaba mucho a la rubia, pues podrían ser muy buenos amigos, ahora que Stear no estaba Archie a veces estaba muy solo.

-Bueno y… ¿Qué has pensado de lo de mañana, Candy?

La rubia dejo de reír un poco para responderle –Bueno…la verdad es que si me gustaría, Charles, sobretodo porque quiero ser mejor cada día y estar en esas conferencias estoy segura de que aprenderé aún mas

-Claro que lo serás –Dijo el rubio sonriendo

-Bueno creo que me retiro –Archie se puso de pie –Charles ¿quieres que te lleve?

-No te preocupes, Archie, no está lejos de aquí mi hotel.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos después –Dijo sonriente despidiéndose de todos

-Bueno creo que recogeré todo –Dijo Albert levantándose -¿Oye Charles no es incómodo vivir en un hotel?

-Por supuesto, Albert, pero no tengo tanto dinero para alquilar una casa –Dijo el rubio nervioso

-Aquí hay una habitación vacía –Murmuro la rubia pensando en ello

-En efecto –Confirmo Albert –Pero no creo que sea buena idea, Candy

-No le veo nada de malo, además de que…ya murmuran… -Se sonrojo –Porque vives tu…no creo que me importen unos chismes mas

Albert sonrió –Bueno siempre podemos decir que es un primo nuestro

-No es necesario –Intervino Charles

-Por lo menos esta noche quédate, se escucha que caerá una tormenta –Dijo Albert asomándose

-Bueno…yo…gracias

-Bueno caballeros me iré a dormir –Dijo la rubia sonriéndoles –Hasta mañana, descansen –Dijo antes de desparecer en el cuarto de al fondo.

-Albert ¿no crees que…que es riesgoso que este aquí?

-No… -Dijo el rubio mirándolo un momento –Creo que es riesgoso que estemos separados y cada uno por un lado y como te dije no quiero que Candy se quede sola

Charles asintió

-Oye… ¿Nadie sabe que tu…que eres el patriarca de los Ardley?

-En efecto nadie sabe y nadie se debe enterar, al menos por ahora –Dijo sonriéndole en modo tranquilizador

-Bien

-Bueno vamos a descansar también

-Si

.

.

.

Al día siguiente no encontraron a Albert más que una nota que decía que volvería en unas semanas, Charles ya sabía de esto por lo que solo le dijo a Candy que no se preocupara que él estaría seguramente bien, ambos desayunaron y salieron de la casa para ir al hospital, de paso hubo muchos chismes como ya se lo esperaba la rubia pero no le importo.

Cuando iban a cruzar la calle Charles por cortesía tomo la mano de la rubia para guiarla hacia donde estaba el hospital y entonces…

-¡¿Por esto no quieres darme la oportunidad?!

En efecto era Terrence colérico y con una mano sobre Candy, quien estaba mas que confundida molesta y avergonzada, pues no le había visto nada de malo al acto que había hecho Charles pero al parecer toda la gente cree lo que quiera.

-Suéltala –Siseo Charles mirando a Terrence de manera amenazante y venenosa, llena de molestia que pudo hacer retroceder a cualquiera pero no a Terry.

Sin que ninguno de los tres lo notara hubo un tercer espectador que los miraba con interés, enojo y risa.

-Vaya, que interesante Anthony –Rio histéricamente –Ay Anthony ¿Por qué siempre haces que todo se complique y tenga que hacer lo que no quiero? –Sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba la escena de enfrente disfrutando del espectáculo que estaba dando aquella joven rubia con sus dos caballeros con sangre que hervía en sus cuerpos provocando que no pensaran en nada más que desparecer al otro.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado y pues lo prometido es deuda un capitulo todos los dias de este fic :D**_

 _ **y sigan votando contare a partir del sabado que fue cuando actualice el que gano, van asi**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos espero que les siga gustando**_

 _ **Guest muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando la historia :D**_

 _ **Chofiwhite hola en efecto, despues de todo lo que le paso candy sera un buen motivo para que anthony siga cambiando y siga mas firme en sus decisiones sobretodo por lo que tengo planeado jejej pero no dire mas jejeje espero que te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **Caroliday hola si en efecto terry la perdio al momento de tomar la decision mas comoda, a mi parecer eso hizo y fue mas comodo para el que ella decidiera pero se estaba engañando a si mismo y pro eso en este fic vuelve el problema real es que ahora ya no solo es el sino que anthony esta vivo y el poco a poco tal vez vuelva a amar :D ustedes saben a quien ejejeje espero que les guste ;D**_

 _ **vialsi hola muchas gracias jejeje espero que te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **arleniferreyrapacaya hola muchas gracias :D espero que te siga gustando y no te preocupes pronto lo empezara a hacer o tal vez pase primero otra cosa jejeje ;D saludos**_

 _ **Stormaw hola ya tome en cuenta tu voto pero sigue votando jejeje ;D espero que te siga gustando :D**_

 _ **Dajimar hola que bueno que si te esta gustando :D espero que te siga gustando**_

 _ **referente a si sera un anthonyfic o un terryfic realmente aun no me decido pero tal vez haga dos finales alternativos para complacerlas a todas, jejeje yo normalmente veo muchos terryfic y pocos anthonyfic tal vez me dedique primero a este ultimo aun no lo se, pero quiero saber que opinan de dos finales? y si votan por este jejee ;D**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo ;D**_

 _ **voten voten jejeje**_

 ** _Asi vamos hoy_**

 _ **Listen to heart 80%**_

 _ **Volverte a ver, volverte a amar 50%**_

 _ **Ami-enemigas 0%**_

 _ **Agridulce niñez 0%**_

 _ **Busqueda de la felicidad 0%**_

 _ **¿Quien soy yo? 0%**_

 _ **Oh, ahora si listen to heart va ganando :O :) jejeje sigan votando :D**_

 _ **Sigan votando ;), este sabado volvere a actualizar el ganador como este que paso y actualizaciones toda la semana, tal vez mas de una si me da tiempo jejeje eso espero ;D**_

 _ **saludos y lindo jueves**_


	6. CAPITULO 6 SENTIMIENTOS

**...**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **Fic ganador es este asi que toda la semana habra actualizaciones y perdon por no subirlo ayer**

 **saludos y disfrutenlo**

 **...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6 SECRETOS**

* * *

 _ **El amor tiene mil formas de ser y mil formas de regresar de nuevo cuando se había ido, cuando la vida y el destino nos ponen situaciones difíciles las cuales no son fáciles de superar, pero ¿Qué ocurre cuando el amor es más grande o es menor? Cuando las personas te aman no te mienten, cuando las personas te aman no hay secretos.**_

 _ **El amor cuando es verdadero siempre regresa, cuando el amor es sincero nada lo rompe, cuando el amor es de lo más sincero y hermoso siempre…siempre sobreviví contra cualquier tempestad pero sobre todo cuando el amor es verdadero y por alguna circunstancia no se consumió, entonces ¿Qué pasa cuando regresa? Vuelve con la misma intensidad o con mayor, vuelve a enamorarse una vez más al volverle a ver a la persona que más se ha amado.**_

 _ **C.B.**_

* * *

Terry estaba más que molesto al ver como Charles tenía tomada de la mano a la rubia y que esta ni siquiera se molestara por tal acto del joven, Candy miraba con molestia y a la vez algo impresionada por el enojo de Terrence.

-Tú no te metas, Brown –Dijo Terrence mirándole con odio de verdad al rubio, quien sin volver a replicar tomo la mano de la rubia y con toda la delicadeza que podía la haló hacia él.

-¿Quién diablos te crees para…? –Terrence trataba de sostener a la rubia pero Charles replico molesto.

-La vas a lastimar –No gritaba pero mil veces hubiera sido que le gritara, sus palabras salían arrastradas y llenas de cólera al ver como el castaño estaba tratando de sostener a la rubia sin importarle que le lastimara.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no, Brown –Dijo Terrence entre dientes

-No tienes por qué hablarle así a una señorita como Candy

-¡Te dije que no me digas que debo o no de hacer! –Miro a la rubia –Responde –Exigió molesto

-No tengo nada que responderte Terrence, no hice nada malo

-Te estaba tomando de la mano ¿acaso eso no quiere decir nada?

-Por supuesto que no –Intervino Charles –Solo la guiaba hacia donde está el…

-¡¿Qué crees que es tan estúpida para no saber por dónde ir?!

-¡Basta Terrence!

Terry miro a Candy molesto pero no agrego más que… -Por lo menos debiste ser sincera conmigo –Le dio una última mirada molesto a Charles y se retiró de ambos rubios.

-Terry –Susurro dolida por la desconfianza de su amado, confundida por sus celos absurdos a una persona que recién acababan de conocer, aunque no podía negar que le agradaba estar con Charles y que sintió una calidez en su interior desde el primer día que lo conoció pero de eso a otra cosa, para ella había una gran diferencia.

-Candy –Charles se acercó a ella preocupado -¿Estas bien?

-Si –Murmuro ella y antes de voltear respiro profundamente para darle una buena cara –Mejor vámonos

Charles solo asintió y dejo en ese momento el tema a un lado, no quería incomodarla y menos parecer un entrometido en la vida personal y amorosa de la joven, aunque sintiera que el alma se le destrozaba al verla en aquella situación… ¿Acaso es que podría volver a amar a la rubia? Como lo hizo su otro yo en el pasado.

.

.

.

Era ya de tarde y un joven moreno caminaba por la calle que daba hacia el pequeño consultorio donde la rubia trabajaba, llevaba un gran ramo de rosas rojas para la rubia, deseaba darle una pequeña sorpresa que estaba seguro que haría que cayera a sus pies como muchas otras lo hicieron, realmente estaba de muy buen humor, sobretodo porque pronto su ambición se cumpliría cuando entonces vio a su hermana caminando algo preocupada y molesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí Elisa?

-Creo que debemos apresurarnos a hacer lo que tenemos pensado, Neil

-Por mi está bien pero ¿Cuál es la prisa? Hasta hace un rato me decían que estaba loco

-Tenemos un problema, me acaba de informar la tía abuela de algo que no puedo creer

-¿Y qué es eso?

-Recuerdas que nadie sabía dónde estaba Anthony ¿no?

-Sí, ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?

-Pues al parecer Albert lo encontró

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?

-No lo sé, solo sé que hace un rato los vieron juntos

-¡¿Qué?!

Neil dejo caer las rosas con brusquedad, molesto por lo que su hermana acababa de decirle ¿Cómo era posible que pese a todas las trampas y planes de su familia aun así los rubios volvieran a encontrarse? Lo peor… ¿Qué tal si se volverían a amar? Eso no lo podía permitir el…el quería a Candy para él.

.

.

.

-Espero que esta vez hayas hecho bien el trabajo Alfred –Una señora de cabello pelinegro y hermosos ojos azules, sonreía burlonamente, al ver ingresar a su fiel mayordomo, quien le entrego un telegrama –Vaya creo que si… -Informaban la muerte en batalla de quien ella tanto anhelaba –Ahora solo me falta quitar del camino a Archivald y a la tal Candy esa ¿No?

-En efecto señora

-Mmm también debemos ir pensando en cómo deshacernos de la anciana, aunque tal vez Candy sea la clave si es que logramos que se case con mi hijo –Dijo pensativa –Si viviera –Añadió sarcásticamente –Creo que ella es la heredera legal de la familia Ardley, y debería ser la que vaya primero ¿No lo crees? Aunque…realmente no estoy interesada en ella, sé que la señora Elroy la detesta y no sería tan grande mi venganza matando esa chiquilla…

-Lo sé, mi señora pero ¿realmente es necesario todo esto…?

-Sabes que si Alfred –Se puso de pie para ir a la ventana –Esa familia me debe mucho…ellos fueron los causantes de mi desgracia y por ello…por esa razón…deben pagar caro.

-Claro, tiene razón señora

-La tía abuela siempre guardando sus secretos…pues ahora si que se llevara una gran sorpresa y entonces…entonces yo disfrutare de una dulce venganza por todo y por… -Dejo escapar una pequeña lagrima –No descansare hasta devolverle el favor

Alfred solo la miro con melancolía comprendía a la perfección lo que esa señora había sufrido y sobretodo el gran daño que le causo vivir entre las personas que supuestamente le amaron pero que al final la mataron, eso no era amor y ella sabía a la perfección que por ello debían sufrir, para ella era justicia lo que hacía, aunque en realidad la justicia no debe ser por la propia cuenta de una persona, sino por el karma, claro que el solo era un sirviente aunque ella no lo veía así, por lo que no podía opinar realmente mucho.

Pero la comprendía, sobre todo cuando se enteraron de lo que le paso al hijo de su señora, aquello fue lo peor, la devasto.

Y por eso la apoyaba. Aunque siempre trataba de hacer lo peor que pudiera esos encargos, no le agradaba dañar a inocentes.

.

.

.

En el transcurso del día, Candy estuvo lo más tranquila y feliz como pudo aunque aún la mirada de dolor y decepción de Terrence estaba en su mente cuando él se fue alejando de ella, aunque claro no podía estar todo el tiempo pensando en ello pues gracias a Charles pudo estar en las conferencias de los doctores e incluso él estaba viendo la manera en que la aceptaran en aquel hospital.

-¿Sigues triste, Candy?

Aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos y se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo de Charles, aquellos zafiros le recordaban tanto a Anthony que cada que lo veía no podía evitar sentir un vuelco en el corazón.

-No…bueno solo pensaba en…la manera de actuar de Terrence, no tenía porque…

-¿Es tu novio no?

Candy se sonrojo –Bueno…no…habíamos terminado y…

-¿Por qué? Claro si quieres contarme Candy –Dijo sonriéndole amablemente aunque por dentro volvía esa sensación de tristeza y vacío, no comprendía ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera hasta celos al pensar que Candy estuviera con alguien más? Ni siquiera recordaba lo que es el amor, pues desde su renacimiento no había recibido nada más que mentiras, secretos e hipocresías.

-Bueno…es algo complicado –Susurro la rubia algo triste –El…se iba a…casar

-¿Con alguien más debo de suponer?

-Así es.

-¿Por qué? Si se supone que te ama –Dijo molesto –Perdona Candy pero creo que si alguien realmente te ama, nunca pensaría en casarse con alguien más, al menos eso yo pienso –Dijo entre dientes conteniendo su enojo, odiaba verla mal aunque eso le causaba confusión

-Lo sé pero…lo estaban obligando

-No lo disculpes, Candy, te ha hecho sufrir

-Pero… -Bajo la mirada avergonzada –Pero fue porque él se sentía culpable

-¿Culpable?

-Sí, esa joven con la que se casaría, le salvo la vida

Entonces sin pensarlo más le conto todo, le conto absolutamente todo lo que había pasado en su relación con Terry, sin pensarlo demasiado de un momento a otro había vertido todos sus sentimientos sobre Charles y así se desahogó, dejando que el dolor, el enojo y la tristeza que tenía, pudiera compartirlo por ese momento con él.

.

.

.

Terrence se encontraba camino de regreso a la casa de Candy, necesitaba verla para pedirle disculpas, no debía haberse comportado de esa manera tan inmadura y estúpida como lo hizo, realmente ella no estaba haciendo nada malo pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo, el solo ver cerca a ese tipo nuevamente por alrededor de su Candy le había producido un mal sabor de boca era como si supiera que entre ellos hubo algo más, lo cual era imposible, pues acababan de conocerse pero….sin embargo esa mirada en el rubio no era normal al menos no para él.

-¡Terry!

En automático dejo sus pensamientos al ser interrumpido por aquella voz chillona, de inmediato supo quién era, rodando los ojos miro hacia al frente y ahí la vio igual con su sonrisa burlona de siempre.

-Elisa

.

.

.

Charles y Candy caminaban tranquilamente a casa, cuando el crepúsculo caía sobre Chicago, ambos estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro cuando ingresaron al pequeño departamento donde sin querer se tocaron suavemente la mano, no fue como en la mañana cuando el rubio la había tomado de la mano para guiarla, esta vez había tenido una reacción diferente para ambos.

Charles le miro algo sonrojado porque cuando su mano roso la de la joven había sentido tal descarga eléctrica, que lo hizo retroceder un poco provocando el sobresalto de la joven, ambos se miraron una fracción de segundos entonces Anthony lo supo…aquello que alguna vez existió entre ellos podría volver sin que se proponérselo pues parecía que lo que acababa de pasar por su cuerpo era tan solo una sola señal que podría volver a enamorarse de esa joven y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era hermosa y desde que la volvió a ver se había dado cuenta.

-Perdón Candy…yo

-No pasa nada, Charles –Dijo la rubia sonriente, no comprendió la manera de actuar del joven se sobresaltó al creer que se había dado cuenta de su pequeño sonrojo cuando sintió nuevamente su piel bajo la de ella, causándole una pequeña descarga eléctrica que realmente no era desagradable pero no entendía porque, pero no le daba de momento importancia, para ella todavía en su mente solo estaba Terrence aunque admitía que Charles era un hombre guapo, dulce y hermoso de corazón y eso…eso le cautivaba mucho en su ser.

-Bueno…entremos –Dijo Charles abriendo la puerta pero…

-Buenas noches Candice

Ambos se sobresaltaron a escuchar esa voz, Candy quedo petrificada al verla… ¿Cómo sabía dónde estaba? O mejor aún ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Sea como fuese estaba segura que la presencia de esa mujer en su departamento no era por nada bueno, jamás imagino ver el día que ella, precisamente ella fuera a buscarla.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bueno este fue el fic ganador por el que votaron hasta el viernes, sus votos despues de que subi las actualizaciones los estoy tomando en cuenta por lo que el dia de hoy dire como van las votaciones**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo todos los dias mil gracias y espero que les siga gustando mis ideas raras y loquitas jejeje**_

 _ **hasta hoy va asi**_

 _ **Listen to heart 140%**_

 _ **Volverte a ver, Volverte a Amar 60%**_

 _ **Ami-enemigas 30%**_

 _ **Agri-dulce niñez 30%**_

 _ **Giros del destino 30%**_

 _ **Busqueda de la felicidad 40%**_

 _ **¿Quien soy yo? 30%**_

 _ **Buenos uff asi estamos jejeje al dia de hoy y quiero consentirlos asi que esperen otras actualizaciones en la noche no dire de cuales pero hare unas extras a parte del ganador en la nochecita estare subiendolas ;D**_

 _ **saludos y gracias por leerme :D ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews y tomo en cuenta todos sus votos todititos asi voten por mas de uno ;D**_

 _ **bonito domingo ;D**_


	7. 7 SIEMPRE HABRA UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD

**...**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **Fic ganador es este asi que toda la semana habra actualizaciones y perdon por no subirlo ayer no tuve internet**

 **saludos y disfrutenlo**

 **...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7 LA LUZ SIEMPRE ILUMINA**

* * *

 _ **Los giros incomprensibles que pueden dar la vida solo nos demuestran una y otra vez que se debe vivir al máximo sobre todo cuando sabemos que nunca tendremos la certeza de cuándo será nuestro último día en este mundo, donde nunca debemos olvidar que somos mortales y que en cualquier momento podemos dejar de estar en este mundo.**_

 _ **Claro está también que hay maldad en este mundo, misma que a veces las personas mismas que dicen querernos nos lastiman, nos mienten y demás, pero eso no impide que un día estés arriba y el otro abajo, tampoco que siempre que existe la obscuridad en nuestras vidas siempre podremos hallar una luz donde nos de esperanza una luz que nos ilumine el alma, una luz que siempre estará ahí, para nosotros…**_

 _ **A.B.A.**_

* * *

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? –Soltó la rubia sin entender aun y sin poder evitar que saliera descortés.

-Me alegra verte, Candice, ¿ese es el modo en que saludaras a tu tía abuela?

-Perdón, señora e…

-Tía abuela

-Tía abuela –Repitió Candy confundida –Pero…como nunca viene a verme

-Bueno de vez en cuando es bueno ¿No lo crees?

Candy no respondió miro al rubio algo preocupada y avergonzada pero Charles solo miraba a la nada con una fuerte llamarada en sus ojos como si estuviera molesto más que cuando paso lo de Terrence.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo a Lakewood, Candy

La voz de la señora Elroy sonaba algo triste pero no parecía estarlo tanto o al menos eso pensó Candy.

-¿Para qué tía abuela?

-Candy –Miro al rubio quien no la miraba por lo que prosiguió –Stear murió

-¿Qué? –Candy sintió un fuerte golpe en su corazón comenzó a sentir el aire pesado y la falta de oxígeno provoco que su visión se nublara un poco o ¿Eran las lágrimas acaso?

-Vamos a Lakewood porque necesito hacer una reunión con toda la familia, todos llegaran en un día o ya estarán llegando y después tengo que dar un anuncio, solo te adelantare que Annie te necesita

-¿Annie? –Susurro algo confundida y sosteniéndose del mueble más cercano con Charles sosteniéndola suavemente

 _"_ _Es increíble que después de todo…pareciera que los años…no…yo no deseo esto para ellos y menos deseaba que volvieran a verse…hare lo que debo hacer"_

-Si por favor no te tardes en llegar –Se puso de pie y antes de salir cruzo miradas con Charles quien le miraba molesto –Sola

Y salió sin decir nada más.

-¿Candy? –Charles estaba preocupado por todo lo que había dicho la anciana y sobre todo por lo de Stear, se suponía que Albert iba a ir a buscarlo pero seguramente no había llegado aun pues era imposible que llegara tan rápido, entonces ¿Qué pasaría con Albert?

Sintió una punzada al pensar en ello, pues Albert estaría destrozado al enterarse de la muerte de Stear y que todo había sido en vano.

-Stear –Susurro antes de comenzar a sollozar en los brazos de Charles quien sintiendo y compartiendo el mismo dolor aunque no lo pudiera decir la abrazo y en silencio también sollozo mientras ella no pudiera verlo.

.

.

.

Elisa Leagan estaba más que extasiada por todo lo que estaba planeando para quedarse con el rubio que había estado acosando prácticamente toda su vida, es que realmente debería ser actriz, el hacerse la víctima le quedaba perfectamente bien y debía asegurarse de la destrucción de Anthony para su propia victoria.

¿Cómo no iba hacerlo a costa de lo que fuera? A su propio hermano engañaba y mentía a no más poder ¿Por qué no hacerlo entonces con los demás si no se detenía ante su propia sangre? Su tío se lo había enseñado durante mucho tiempo, él había hecho hasta lo imposible por cumplir su ambición pero ella sería más lista de que él no fue y entonces…entonces ganaría, nadie la detendría.

Terrence la miraba confundido y algo molesto -¿Por qué quieres que vaya a Lakewood?

-Creo que Candy te necesitara allá, además… -Sonrió burlonamente –Tal vez te pueda ayudar si es que eso quieres

-¿Por qué querría la ayuda de alguien como tú, Elisa?

-Porque –Sonrió aún más –Yo tengo la ventaja en este juego de ajedrez, Terrence, yo se cosas que tu tardarías en saber y para entonces sería algo tarde pero si quieres realmente quedarte con la huérfana –Terrence arrugo el ceño molesto –Aunque no te guste eso es, pero si la quieres realmente debes aprender a aliarte con enemigo y quien tiene la ventaja

-¿Por qué confiar en alguien como tú?

-Soy tu mayor haz bajo la manga, te lo puedo demostrar pero eso solo si aceptas mis reglas

-¿Tus reglas? –Levanto una ceja el joven sin entender del todo

-No es nada malo, Terry no te asustes, solo que de ser necesario yo sacare ese haz del que te hablo pero tu… tú debes hacer que Candy vuelva a ti

-¿Por qué te interesa?

-Porque sí, eso no es de tu incumbencia tu solo encárgate de que te vuelva a amar, nos vemos

-¿Me vuelva a amar? –Pregunto el castaño pensativo -¿Cuándo dejo de amarme? –Se preguntó sin encontrar respuesta pues a su parecer Candy aun le quería, tal vez le había lastimado, la había defraudado pero de ahí a no amarse mutuamente como siempre no pensaba que fuera así.

.

.

.

-¿Qué tan cerca estamos ya de Lakewood, Alfred?

-Falta medio día, señora B.

-Necesito descansar –Murmuro algo exhausta –Por favor llévame a la posada más cerca que encuentres, quiero estirar un poco mis piernas y además necesito comer algo antes de disfrutar un hermoso show antes de continuar.

-Claro

-¿Desapareció el hermano verdad?

-En efecto, ya debe de ir camino a México

-Perfecto

Continuo disfrutando del aire en su cara mientras una sonrisa curvada aparecía en su rostro, realmente no deseaba hacerle daño a inocentes pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejar que todo quedara como siempre, necesitaba vengarse porque si no lo hacía sentía que le faltaba a la palabra dada a su padre y su hijo.

.

.

.

Charles se encontraba buscando una manera de detener a la rubia aquellas palabras de su tía no le cayeron en gracia y fuese como fuese su pasado, realmente tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, algo en su interior le decía que no fuera, que detuviera a Candy porque tal vez también le pasaría algo malo.

-Candy

-Sé que mañana teníamos una cita con el doctor Walter pero realmente necesito ir… -Lagrimas, mas lágrimas de sus ojos, estaba comenzando a creer que el volver a ver a esa rubia no fue lo mejor que pudo darle en aquel momento la vida, porque parecía que su corazón la reconocía y volvía a envolverse de su calidez y dulzura, haciéndole sentir el amor que había olvidado, amor que desde que renació no había sentido jamás.

-Candy

-Yo…Stear –Sollozo un poco más, ignorando al rubio, yendo de aquí para allá, hasta que Charles en un momento de desesperación la tomo por los hombros.

-Candy –Dijo más fuerte sin gritar

La rubia le miro avergonzada con lágrimas en los ojos –Lo siento

-Basta de disculpas –Dijo el rubio mirándole a los ojos lo más paciente que logro serlo, aunque era sorprendente que con ella no le costaba realmente nada. –No te preocupes por lo del doctor Walter el comprenderá, pero… -Miro hacia otro lado desviando la mirada de la de Candy, odiaba estarle a punto de mentir un poco pero era necesario –No creo que sea buena idea ir

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno…Albert me pidió que te cuidara –Soltó algo avergonzado –Y…realmente no me da buena confianza…

-¿La señora Elroy?

-Si

Candy solo sonrió dulcemente –Estaré bien, no me pasara nada pero realmente debo ir –Cerro la maleta y se dirigió a la sala

-Entonces tendré que ir contigo

Candy quedo congelada en el momento ¿Por qué tanto interés en ella? -¿Por qué? –Sintió un escalofrió recorrer en su piel como aquel día que lo conoció donde sabía quién era.

-Ya te lo dije, se lo prometí a…

-No tienes por qué cuidarme, no es tu obligación y no soy un bebe –Dijo sonriéndole de manera amistosa al rubio pero este solo se sonrojo un poco

-Compréndeme yo…

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia, Charles?

-Candy –Se acercó tomándola de los hombros suavemente mirándola con una dulzura infinita y es que si lo pensaba bien después de vivir tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, donde su ser y su corazón no estaban más que tristes y nublosos ante la obstinada negrura de su pasado, cuando conoció o volvió a ver a Candy esa obscuridad se había ido disipando para darle una luz…una luz de esperanza…una luz de amor y dulzura…una calidez que solo se podría significar una cosa…su corazón acelerado y completamente alocado y nervioso por el acercamiento hacia la joven y por ese nuevo sentir en su alma que acababa de descubrir que en efecto si es que alguna vez la amo, acababa de darse cuenta de que la joven lo había atrapado y cautivado desde el primer día que volvieron a verse…que podía volverse a enamorar con tal facilidad de aquella hermosa rubia…ahora sabía que el amor cuando es fuerte puede sobrevivir las tempestades ¿en ella habrá pasado lo mismo? –Me gustas y… -Candy se sonrojo –Yo…te quiero, princesa, no quiero que nada malo te pase y sobretodo quiero que me permitas estar a tu lado en los buenos y malos momentos porque…estoy interesado en ti

-Charles

-Candy –Charles se acercó lentamente a ella, con un gran deseo de pronto de poder besar aquellos labios que parecían llamarle a cada instante a gritos a todo su ser, Candy miraba sorprendida y se hallaba completamente congelada, el rubio no le era indiferente podría decirse que le gustaba pero ¿Lo quería? No lo sabía y realmente antes de que sus labios pudieran ser rosados por los de él, la imagen de Terrence apareció y entonces se hizo a un lado.

Charles quedo congelado ante el acto de la rubia, decepcionado solo le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero aquel rose provoco algo más que nerviosismo en ambos, Anthony sentía que algo dentro de él comenzaba a despertar, que gritaba y una pequeña imagen apareció en su mente pero demasiado borrosa para poder comprenderle, solo sabía que había muchas rosas blancas y entre ellas, Candy estaba, ahora ella en sus imágenes se había hecho más clara y fuerte.

Candy por su lado solamente sintió el corazón volcado de emoción y felicidad, no entendía porque pero al mismo tiempo sintió esa luz que desprendía una tranquilidad y calidez que solo sentía cuando estaba con…pero era imposible, solo se parecían al menos quiera pensar eso ella.

-¿Interrumpo?

Candy se sobresaltó y miro hacia la puerta que estaba abierta de par en par, para solo encontrarse con aquellos zafiros llenos de dolor, coraje, celos y enojo, si las miradas mataran Charles estaría muerto en ese momento.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo todos los dias mil gracias y espero que les siga gustando mis ideas raras y loquitas jejeje**_

 _ **anmoncer1708 hola jejej bueno si espero no hacer un gran embrollo en esto pero aun no revelare la identidad de esta mujer al menos no por ahora y quien quiere ver a la familia ardley muerta? bueno esto es mas complejo jejeje lo veremos despues solo quiero decir que no es del todo la culpa de esta mujer misteriosa pero fue un az bajo la manga para el autor real de todo esto que se desato y de echo es de quien la tia abuela se cuida pero habra confusiones jejeej :D muchas gracias por tu voto espero que te siga gustando ;D y sigue votando por tu fic favorito jejeje**_

 _ **Caroliday muchas gracias ;D espero que te siga gustando y esa identidad aun no se sabra muajajaj no tardare tanto bueno eso creo jejej pero no ahora no se sabra aun gracias por tu voto sigue votando ;D**_

 _ **Stormaw hola muchas gracias por tus votos, en efecto son unas viboras quien por cierto no desaparecera de la historia es susana asi que no crean que ya se qued muy tranquilita en su casa jajaaj pero ahorita estoy centrandola un poco a los ruibos, pues yo he estado pensando en lo mismo jjejeje por lo mismo que todos sabemos casi nunca se queda con el ;D saludos y sigue votando**_

 _ **LunaGrandchester holi muchas gracias por leerme y tus votos ;D espero que el fic te siga gustando, referente de si sera o no un terrific, realmente aun no estoy 100% segura todavia no lo termino de decidir pero siendo honestas si me estoy inclinando mas hacia anthony pero antes de todo lo demas ya tengo planeado algo que espero les guste pero al final tomare una decision por ahora estoy mas inclinada hacia el por lo que todas me dicen que casi no hay pero de cualquier forma no estoy cerrada a otros finales ;D**_

 _ **espero que te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **espero que les siga gsutando a todos espero que sigan votando :D**_

 _ **hasta hoy va asi**_

 _ **Listen to heart 160%**_

 _ **Volverte a ver, Volverte a Amar 110%**_

 _ **Ami-enemigas 50%**_

 _ **Agri-dulce niñez 40%**_

 _ **Giros del destino 50%**_

 _ **Busqueda de la felicidad 50%**_

 _ **¿Quien soy yo? 40%**_

 _ **Buenos uff asi estamos jejeje al dia de hoy**_

 _ **saludos y gracias por leerme :D ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews y tomo en cuenta todos sus votos todititos asi voten por mas de uno ;D**_

 _ **bonito domingo ;D**_


	8. CAPITULO 8 VIAJE TORMENTOSO

**...**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **Fic ganador es este asi que toda la semana habra actualizaciones y perdon por no subirlo ayer no tuve internet**

 **saludos y disfrutenlo**

 **...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8 CONFUSIONES Y CONFLICTOS I**

* * *

 _ **Los celos, ¿Quién no los ha sentido alguna vez? Realmente los celos siempre sacaran lo peor de nosotros todo el tiempo pero puede hacernos también demostrar el amor que sentimos según muchos lo dicen, claro es imposible ver que la persona amada esta con alguien más, que la persona que nos gusta, disfruta de la compañía de alguien más pero no se debe pecar en la exageración porque cuando las cosas son excesos hacen daño y ese daño mismo termina por romper el lazo de amor que habíamos creado sin gran esfuerzo entre la persona y tu….pero ¿Cómo controlarlos, como hacer que no te moleste y que la sangre no te hierba bajo tus venas? Realmente no es imposible pero nosotros lo hacemos imposible porque al final somos humanos complejos o más bien la complejidad nosotros mismos la hacemos realidad y compleja.**_

 _ **T.G.G**_

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí Terrence? ¿Cómo ingresaste?

-Estaba abierta la puerta amor –Susurro tomándola de la cintura y halándola hacia el –Me encontré a Elisa

-¿Elisa?

 _"_ _Con que también la conoce_ " pensó el rubio molesto al ver como tomaba a la rubia como si fuera de él.

-Si –Miro con más dulzura a la rubia, robándole el aliento –Me dijo que Stear…murió –Susurro tratando de no asustarla aunque en el papel que le había dado con la dirección le puso aquel mensaje no estaba seguro de si era cierto pero el rostro de tristeza de Candy se lo confirmo

-Es verdad –Susurro sollozando levemente

-Candy –Le abrazo sin poder evitarlo y la rubia se dejó llevar por la calidez y protección que Terrence le daba sin recordar que Charles estaba ahí, este solo dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación dándoles algo de espacio y también a sí mismo para procesar lo que había dicho y hecho y sin entender aun ¿Por qué? Bueno tal vez lo sabía pero no entendía para que sufrir, cuando esa persona se veía feliz ahora con alguien más.

 _"_ _Además piensa que estás muerto"_ se dijo a sí mismo en son de regaño mientras recogía mudas de ropa

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Susurro gentilmente provocando que la rubia despertara de su ensoñación

-No –Murmuro separándose de él molesta –No creas que se me olvida lo de ayer.

-Candy

-No entiendo porque te enojaste

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? –Terry la tomo de la mano –Estoy muerto de celos de verte con el –Confeso rápidamente

Candy se sonrojo levemente por aquello pero sobre todo al recordar la pequeña confesión de Charles hace un momento

-Le gustas –Acuso al ver que la rubia no respondía nada –Y creo que… -Se calló, conocía a Candy perfectamente pero no quería pensar que ella también sintiera algo por el rubio, aunque fuera solo físicamente no lo quería aceptar.

-Es mi amigo

-Apenas si lo conoces

Era verdad pero parecían años de conocerlo y ella no podía explicárselo porque ni ella misma entendía, solo suspiro -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Terry sonrió dulcemente antes de tomarla de la mano –Quiero estar a tu lado como te dije la otra noche, porque te amo Candy, por eso no me case y no pienso dejarte nuevamente, fui un estúpido y lamento mucho todo amor

Terrence se acercó amablemente mientras acariciaba su rostro, Candy se sonrojo pero cerro sus ojos, necesitaba sentir nuevamente sus labios, porque no entendía porque pero deseaba hacerlo, darse la oportunidad de ver lo que ambos sentían hace tiempo, deseaba hacerlo pero… su corazón brinco al pensar en Charles, sintió los labios cálidos de Terrence recargarse en sus labios y besarla con ternura y gentileza, se esforzó por apartar la confesión y demás de su mente de Charles y corresponder tímidamente al beso que su amado le ofrecía, sintió una hermosa calidez recorrer su cuerpo, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Terrence la envolvía en sus brazos, algo que la tomo desprevenida.

El único beso que habían tenido no fue para nada parecido al que el estaba dándole en aquel momento, fue como si debía ser ese su primer beso, ya que el primero fue en un momento nada agradable por parte de ambos, ella aun no aceptaba sus sentimientos por el en ese entonces y se sintió asustada al ver que la besaba, eso agregándole que era la primera vez, pero ese momento era diferente y eran más maduros y conscientes de sus emociones, sintió mil sensaciones a la vez, tal vez eso provoco que Terrence comenzara a profundizar más y sentir su lengua gentil sobre ella pero esto solo hizo que abriera sus ojos de golpe, un tanto sorprendida, alejándose un poco de él, suficiente para ver a Charles ingresar de nuevo a su habitación.

-Candy te amo –Dijo Terrence besándola suavemente en los labios, ella correspondió por inercia pero realmente estaba pensando en…Charles sintiéndose culpable.

.

.

.

Albert se encontraba en aquel barco donde pensaba tranquilamente si hizo realmente bien en dejar a su sobrino con su hija, realmente Anthony ya no era el mismo, eso era más que obvio sobre todo por el hecho de que Anthony no recordaba absolutamente nada del pasado, aquello le preocupaba y a la vez no, pues sabía que tarde o temprano recordaría pero ¿Qué pasaría si volviera a sufrir? Porque qué tal si Candy aun ama demasiado a Terrence y no perdona a Anthony antes de que pueda escucharlo, todo estaba mal.

-¿William Ardley, verdad?

Albert se giró para mirar aquellos ojos negros que le miraban con ferocidad y burlonamente.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Pronto lo sabrás –Miro al hombre de atrás de Albert –Adelante

-¡¿Qué….?!

Todo se oscureció

.

.

.

Candy caminaba algo incomoda entre dos hombres que parecían no estar dispuestos a darse por vencido por nada del mundo, los tres iban caminando hacia la estación donde tomarían el tren que saliera para llegar lo más cerca a Lakewood después tomarían algún otro medio para llegar a la mansión de Lakewood de los Ardley.

Aquella situación iba a volverse algo insoportable eso pensaba la rubia, mientras miraba con extrañeza su mano envuelta por la de Terrence, era extraño cuando fue a verlo no se comportó dulcemente con ella pero ahora parecía todo lo contrario, se notaba el cambio que había tenido ante la posibilidad de perderla ¿Acaso será verdad?

Y de reojo miraba a Charles, quien venía callado, serio pero se negó a quedarse en el departamento insistiendo en que Albert le había encargado a Candy y que era inapropiado que viajaran solos, así que iría con ellos, no había mencionado nada de lo que paso en aquella sala cuando quedaron solos unos minutos cuando habían ido al hotel de Terrence para que este empacara rápidamente, lo cual hizo sorprendentemente en menos de cinco minutos.

Pero pudo notar la tristeza en sus ojos y sobretodo había algo más… ¿Melancolía, añoranza?

Suspiro mientras llegaban a la estación –Iré a comprar los boletos –Anuncio Terrence mientras se acercaba a la taquilla

-Iré también –Murmuro Charles

-Charles –Dijo tímidamente la rubia tratando de hablar pero…

-Olvida lo que te dije, hermosa –Le miro algo triste –Yo…bueno…tal vez estaba confundido, eso es todo, además –Seriedad y frialdad ahora –Estas bien con tu novio, ya ¿No?

-Yo…

-No dejes que una tonta y ridícula confesión inadecuada de mi parte te confunda, porque… -Se dio media vuelta –No sabía lo que decía

Aquello no se lo esperaba, sintió una leve punzada de dolor en su ser, combinado con enojo, pero no dijo nada….tal vez se lo merecía

 _"_ _Al menos creo que ahora estaré más tranquila"_ pensó mientras miraba a Terrence volver hacia ella.

-¿Vamos?

-Esperemos a Charles –Comento ella tranquilamente, claro que Terrence no le agrado eso pero necesitaba respirar y tomarlo tranquilamente…no deseaba que Candy se enojara de nuevo por una escena de celos, hasta ahora lo había hecho bien

Una vez que Charles llego, subieron al tren que partiría en ese momento para Lakewood, pero el viaje fue de lo más pesado que pudieran imaginar.

Terrence y Charles no quisieron despegarse todo el tiempo de la rubia, Terry la tomaba de la mano y de vez en cuando trataba de besarla pero Charles siempre los interrumpía e incluso se colocó en un momento en medio de los dos dejando a Candy al lado de la ventana y a Terrence en la puerta.

-¡¿Qué te pasa…?!

-Sabes deberías de controlar tus hormonas, Grandchester, Candy es una señorita y no está sola

-¿Qué acaso tú las controlas muy bien no?

-Por….

-No es verdad ¿quieres que te lo recuerde?

-Lo único que quiero es que entiendas que mientras Albert no está yo cuidare de ella y no pienso tolerar ese tipo de escenas y menos enfrente de los demás, deberías controlarte

-¿Acaso estas celoso, Brown?

Charles no respondió pero pude notar por el rabillo del ojo que se sonrojaba lentamente, aunque parecía más que molesto, decidí dejarlos pelear, estaba algo cansada por el hostigamiento de Terrence, aunque me gustaba su faceta atenta y dulce sobretodo dulce, comenzaba a irritarme porque lo hacía para que Charles se enojara y eso era más que obvio, y por otra parte no quería que notaran mi sonrojo también cuando salió a la práctica lo que paso en el departamento como si yo no estuviera ahí.

.

.

.

Llegamos a la estación de Lakewood y comenzamos a buscar un modo de llegar a la mansión, era más que obvio que la tía abuela no mandaría a buscarnos por lo que comencé a buscar algún cochero que nos llevara o algún carruaje, tal vez con suerte encontraríamos cualquiera de los dos.

Además estaba más que aliviada de que el viaje terminara ya, Charles y Terrence con sus rivalidades y comportándose como niños celosos e inmaduros me tenían harta, comenzaba a pensar que hubiera sido mejor viajar sola y escaparme de ellos.

Entonces encontré un chofer que al parecer esperaba a alguien o estaba buscando algo…le mire sonriente –Disculpe señor

-Si señorita –Me miro con gran interés

-No sé si pueda hacernos favor de llevar a la mansión de los Ardley, claro si usted….

En ese momento una señora se asomó por el coche.

-¿A la mansión Ardley?

La mujer pelirroja Candy la miro sorprendida, llevaba gafas por lo que no podía mirarle bien

-En efecto, señora…

-Dime señora B.

-Señora B. –Algo extraño para un nombre pensó la rubia

-Claro que podemos llevarte ¿Vienes con alguien? –Sonrió dulcemente algo que Candy hizo que sintiera escalofríos

-No vengo con…

-¡Candy!

Charles llego hasta donde estaba seguido por Terrence, entonces la señora extraña del automóvil solo nos miró y dijo –Suban, Alfred y yo los llevaremos a donde ustedes quieran.

* * *

 _ **Hola**_ _**queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo todos los dias mil gracias y espero que les siga gustando mis ideas raras y loquitas jejeje**_

 _ **anmoncer1708 hola jejej bueno si espero no hacer un gran embrollo en esto pero aun no revelare la identidad de esta mujer al menos no por ahora y quien quiere ver a la familia ardley muerta? bueno esto es mas complejo jejeje lo veremos despues solo quiero decir que no es del todo la culpa de esta mujer misteriosa pero fue un az bajo la manga para el autor real de todo esto que se desato y de echo es de quien la tia abuela se cuida pero habra confusiones jejeej :D muchas gracias por tu voto espero que te siga gustando ;D y sigue votando por tu fic favorito jejeje**_

 _ **Caroliday muchas gracias ;D espero que te siga gustando y esa identidad aun no se sabra muajajaj no tardare tanto bueno eso creo jejej pero no ahora no se sabra aun gracias por tu voto sigue votando ;D**_

 _ **Stormaw hola muchas gracias por tus votos, en efecto son unas viboras quien por cierto no desaparecera de la historia es susana asi que no crean que ya se qued muy tranquilita en su casa jajaaj pero ahorita estoy centrandola un poco a los ruibos, pues yo he estado pensando en lo mismo jjejeje por lo mismo que todos sabemos casi nunca se queda con el ;D saludos y sigue votando**_

 _ **LunaGrandchester holi muchas gracias por leerme y tus votos ;D espero que el fic te siga gustando, referente de si sera o no un terrific, realmente aun no estoy 100% segura todavia no lo termino de decidir pero siendo honestas si me estoy inclinando mas hacia anthony pero antes de todo lo demas ya tengo planeado algo que espero les guste pero al final tomare una decision por ahora estoy mas inclinada hacia el por lo que todas me dicen que casi no hay pero de cualquier forma no estoy cerrada a otros finales ;D**_

 _ **espero que te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **espero que les siga gsutando a todos espero que sigan votando :D**_

 _ **hasta hoy va asi**_

 _ **Listen to heart 170%**_

 _ **Volverte a ver, Volverte a Amar 130%**_

 _ **Ami-enemigas 50%**_

 _ **Agri-dulce niñez 40%**_

 _ **Giros del destino 50%**_

 _ **Busqueda de la felicidad 50%**_

 _ **¿Quien soy yo? 40%**_

 _ **Buenos uff asi estamos jejeje al dia de hoy**_

 _ **saludos y gracias por leerme :D ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews y tomo en cuenta todos sus votos todititos asi voten por mas de uno ;D**_


	9. CAPITULO 9 UN FUNERAL EXTRAÑO

**...**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **Fic ganador es este asi que toda la semana habra actualizaciones y perdon por no subirlo ayer no tuve internet**

 **saludos y disfrutenlo**

 **...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9 CONFUSIONES Y CONFLICTOS II**

* * *

 _ **Los sentimientos son demasiado complejos, la memoria es igual de compleja que los sentimientos a veces son claros a veces son obstáculos, a veces puedes entenderlos a veces no puedes entenderlos, la memoria es una cajita de secretos y misterios, nosotros nunca ocupamos todo nuestro cerebro al cien por ciento, es tan maravilloso y mágico, complejo y misterioso que a veces muchas puede confundir o tal vez asustar pero poco a poco siempre la memoria o el cerebro logra que puedas llegar a lugares donde nunca pensaste o imaginaste.**_

 _ **La memoria como los sentimientos a veces no se pueden analizar así como muchas veces tratar de comprender el cuerpo humano y sobretodo cómo funciona el cerebro no es que sea imposible es que realmente a veces no se puede terminar de entender toda la complejidad de uno mismo.**_

 _ **Pero al final si algo era o es importante para la persona siempre vuelve, siempre regresa a la luz.**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

Anthony sentía algo extraño al estar en ese lugar, realmente no esperaba que fuera así, pero el ver aquella mansión…ese portal….dios estaba comenzando a sentirse ofuscado, miraba a su alrededor, la tía abuela estaba mirándolo con suspicacia, Elisa sonreía maliciosamente hacia a él, Terry no se alejaba de Candy pero este miraba hacia el frente, Candy miraba el ataúd Stear, Neil miraba con verdadero odio a Terrence.

Todo estaba muy extraño o el extraño era el, desde que vio aquella mujer…esa mujer…la señora B, miraba todo desde su automóvil, ella había tenido una pequeña charla con la señora Elroy quien no parecía recordarla.

El panteón de los Ardley que se iluminaba por el crepúsculo destello un momento en sus ojos haciéndolo salir de su ensoñación, tratando de recordar algunas cosas y entonces vio a la señora B, esta le sonreía melancólicamente ¿Lo conocía? No estaba seguro que él no la conocía ¿O sí?

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

-Suban, Alfred y yo los llevaremos a donde quieran –Dijo la señora B al ver a los demás acompañantes de Candy

-Gracias –Dijeron los tres al unísono antes de subirse al automóvil

El camino fue exactamente como el tren, Charles estaba en medio de Candy y Terrence, quien estaba más que molesto pero lo soporto.

-¿a qué parte van? –Pregunto Alfred

-A las afueras de la ciudad, donde hay una hermosa mansión –Dijo la rubia sonriente –Es la mansión Ardley y hay un portal de rosas con el cual lo distinguirá

-¿Portal de rosas?

-Así es Charles –Comento Candy sonriéndole –Son muy hermosas ya lo veras

Anthony desvió la mirada pensativo, tal vez ir a esa mansión no había sido la mejor idea del mundo, debió dejar que Candy fuera con Terrence pero… ¿Qué demonios…? Se dejó llevar un momento por un sentimiento que ni siquiera sabía que era.

El camino a la mansión fue algo silencioso por parte de los jóvenes aunque respondían a las preguntas de la señora B, quien de vez en cuando les preguntaba ¿Quién era esa familia? ¿Quiénes eran sus padres? ¿Dónde estaban? O ¿Por qué no habían ido por ellos? Al final terminaron contándole varias cosas, bueno Candy.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Candy bajo inmediatamente para ir a los rosales más cercanos, seguidos de Charles y Terrence.

-Así que estas son las rosas de Anthony ¿eh?

Charles se congelo ¿acaso él había conocido al castaño?

-Si –Dijo Candy sonriéndole –Esta es la dulce Candy

-¿Dulce Candy….? –Repitió Charles al ver aquellas rosas blancas…esas rosas…de pronto un nuevo tumulto de imágenes llegaron a su mente pero una en específico con la que había estado soñando, Candy y él estaban en aquel portal…

" _Tú me gustas Anthony, porque eres Anthony"_ Candy estaba sonrojada y antes de que pudiera detenerla Candy salió huyendo.

Se tuvo que detener de uno de la pared más cercana para no caerse….un nuevo recuerdo…

Llegaban a caballo donde Candy estaba con él, ella sonreía y miraba hacia el frente _"Mira…las rosas" "Han florecido…" "Son dulces Candy y hoy…hoy es tu nuevo cumpleaños ¿Recuerdas?"_

Aquello no estaba bien, cerró los ojos frustrado todo era borroso como una obra de teatro cortada, no era lo que deseaba, quería recordar todo bien y sin problemas, se tomó la cabeza frustrado.

-¡Charles! –Candy le hablaba por un momento pensó escuchar " _¡Anthony!"_ estaba a su lado y Terrence también parecía preocupado.

-¿Qué…que paso?

-Eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotros, Brown ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Yo…no…nada…solo me sentí un poco mal es todo

Candy le toco la frente provocando su nerviosismo y un vuelco al corazón pero sabía que ella lo hacía por su profesión de enfermera –No tienes fiebre –Murmuro mirándolo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más…

-Vaya hasta que llegas Candice

-Tía abuela perdone, Salí lo más pronto posible –Murmuro la rubia mirándola con vergüenza

-Bueno ya no importa –Miro a la señora que había bajado de su automóvil -¿Quién es usted?

-Buenas tardes señora Ardley ¿Supongo?

-Así es ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy la señora B.

-¿Es eso un nombre?

La rubia sonrió tranquilamente –No pero así me gusta que me llamen

La señora Elroy no sonrió ni nada solo miro a Candy de nuevo –Ve a cambiarte y tus amigos también, el funeral dará comienzo ya.

Cuando ingresaron a la habitación Anthony comenzó a sentir un fuerte escalofrió sintió que ya había estado ahí, pero… -No recuerdo –Susurro molesto

-Hola Charles –Saludo amablemente una pelinegra que se veía triste y mal pero aun así sonreía

-¡Annie! –No pudo responder porque Candy había llegado y se abalanzo sobre su amiga quien comenzó a desmoronarse en ese momento.

Terry no entendía que era lo que pasaba, que el supiera Annie estaba interesada en Archie y no en Stear ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué estaba tan afectada Annie?

.

.

.

Se colocó la ropa adecuada que supuestamente era de Archie según lo que Candy le dijo, al parecer había crecido casi lo mismo que él, porque le quedaba perfectamente bien y entonces bajo para ir al panteón de los Ardley que estaba justo al lado, no había mucho que caminar.

-Candy –La vio bajar también con su vestido negro, ella le miro algo sonrojada, le recordaba tanto a Anthony pero no era el, no podía serlo porque él estaba muerto, aquello le estaba afectando mucho.

-Vamos –Dijo en un pequeño susurro antes de alcanzarlo y tomando fuerzas para poder continuar hacia donde debían ir.

-Si

Terrence también ya estaba afuera de la gran mansión con un traje negro, al ver a la rubia se acercó para rodearla de con un brazo y ambos caminaron juntos, mientras Charles caminaba atrás.

Llegaron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el funeral, pero pudo notar que habían tres personas que no lloraban, la señora Elroy pese a que llevaba un velo negro que cubría todo su rostro no se le veía ni una lagrima, los que suponía eran los padres de su primo, tampoco lo hacían y Elisa y Neil que no era de esperarse que lloraran, pero tampoco podía evitar pensar que eran unos insensibles, Elisa solo pensando en él, seguramente por como lo miraba y Neil solo mirando en dirección de Candy, aquello era un funeral muy extraño e hipócrita a la vez ¿Habrá sido así el suyo?

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Una vez de regreso, donde solo se movía por inercia y detrás de Candy, sintió un pequeño escalofrió al volver a pensar en su muerte falsa, ¿Qué habrá sentido Candy entonces? Suspiro antes de entrar detrás de toda la familia, antes de terminar por entrar vio a la señora B. quien le miro por última vez antes de mover su automóvil

Aquello había sido muy extraño, sobretodo porque si mal no recordaba la mujer era pelirroja y pareció verla rubia a lo lejos pero tal vez era un problema visual por la distancia que había entre ellos.

Cuando ingreso Elisa se acercó a él, pero decidió ignorarla y pasar hacia donde estaba Annie quien estaba sentada y Patty estaba en el suelo, ella trataba de darle consuelo, Candy estaba con Terry pero miraba con molestia a la tía Elroy.

-El solo quería ayudar…

-Y por la insensatez murió –Declaro la señora, no podía ser verdad que fuera tan dura. –Por eso quiero que dejes de ser enfermera, he escuchado que las quieren reclutar no tolerare una perdida más, ese fue el último mandato del tío Williams

 _"_ _¿Albert?"_ pensó el rubio dudoso

-¿Qué hay sobre Archie? –Pregunto la rubia molesta

-No sabemos nada de el –Dijo la anciana fingiendo angustia –Ya lo están buscando espero que lo encuentren –Miro a Annie –Pero hasta entonces creo que no es buena idea que andes por aquí, deberías irte a tu casa, Annie, para que la gente no piense mal de mi nieto, como si te hubiera abandonado por un mal paso

Annie se sonrojo fuertemente pero no dijo nada

-¡Archie está perdido, debemos ir a buscarlo!

-Ya lo buscan, Candice mientras tanto tú no saldrás de aquí

Candy la miro colérica -Pero...

-Pero nada –Miro a Charles y este se paralizo -¿Usted es el doctor, Charles cierto?

El solo asintió

-Williams me pidió que lo hospedara así que puede quedarse –Miro a Terry –En cuanto a usted ¿Quién es?

-Terrence Baker

-¿Baker?

-Si

Elisa intervino pues sabía que la tía abuela ataría cabos –Su nombre completo es Terrence Grandchester Baker

-¡Oh! Grandchester ¿eh? Está bien si usted también lo desea puede hospedarse aquí –Dijo con cierto nerviosismo – ¿Cómo está su padre?

 _"_ _Creí que….debería…."_ pensó la tía abuela.

-No lo sé, señora tiene mucho que no lo veo y no quisiera verlo

La señora Elroy respiro y camino lentamente hacia el estudio –Candice quiero que pases más tiempo con Neil

-¡¿Qué?!

Neil sonrió la tía abuela no se había olvidado

-No pongas esa cara Candy, la familia Leagan está interesada en casarte con Neil, es una orden

-¡¿Qué?!

Candy, miro con verdadero odio a Neil, no era la única en realidad de pronto dos pares más de ojos lo miraron coléricos.

-Candy –Annie miro con dolor la escena también, aquello no estaba bien, había sido el funeral más extraño de su vida donde también horas atrás se había enterado que Archie no estaba ahí cuando ella sabía que el vendría antes porque sus padres así lo querían y entonces ¿Dónde estaba? Y luego esto…no…no podía ser verdad que todo esto pasara.

* * *

 _ **Hola**_ _**queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo todos los dias mil gracias y espero que les siga gustando mis ideas raras y loquitas jejeje**_

 _ **Betina C hola nena claro que si actualizare esta semana en cuanto pueda listen to heart solo que le he dado prioridad al fic ganador ;D**_

 _ **anmoncer1708 hola muajaja si en efecto se lo llevaran pero tendremos que ver quien fue y demas :) no puedo decir nada al respeto pero esta mujer si...si es alguien crucial para la historia, en efecto terry cegado por su desesperacion y celos pueden hacer que el caiga en un terrible error pero ¿que hara anthony?**_

 _ **jeje espero que te siga gustando**_

 _ **Caroliday no te preocupes en el siguiente capitulo veremos algunas cosas o mas bien ella se dara cuenta de algunas cosas ;D solo dire que espero que te guste como va la historia :D**_

 _ **Stormaw hola puede ser posible que sea asi jejeje ;D, no te preocupes iremos viendo que estara pasando y el porque de muchas cosas :D siii yo tambien quiero eso jejeje**_

 _ **espero que te siga gustando**_

 _ **vialsi holi muchas gracias :D por leer ya veremos que pasara poco a poco espero que te siga gustando**_

 _ **Miriam oki muchas gracias por tu voto, espero que te siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **espero que les siga gustando ;D**_

 _ **sigan votando :D**_

 _ **hasta hoy va asi**_

 _ **Listen to heart 180%**_

 _ **Volverte a ver, Volverte a Amar 160%**_

 _ **Ami-enemigas 70%**_

 _ **Agri-dulce niñez 50%**_

 _ **Giros del destino 60%**_

 _ **Busqueda de la felicidad 60%**_

 _ **¿Quien soy yo? 50%**_

 _ **Buenos uff asi estamos jejeje al dia de hoy**_

 _ **saludos y gracias por leerme :D ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews y tomo en cuenta todos sus votos todititos asi voten por mas de uno ;D**_


	10. CAPITULO 10 RENACIENDO UN AMOR

**...**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **Fic ganador es este asi que toda la semana habra actualizaciones y perdon por no subirlo ayer no tuve internet**

 **saludos y disfrutenlo**

 **...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10 CHARLES BROWN O ANTHONY I**

* * *

 _ **A veces las cosas nunca serán lo que parecen, las apariencias engañan y nosotros mismos en ocasiones nos engañamos, por cualquier motivo extraño o loco que sea siempre terminamos negando la verdad a veces porque tenemos miedo otras muchas veces porque simple y sencillamente no queremos creer que en verdad pasara eso, como ya he dicho las personas que te aman o deberían amarte terminan siendo tu peor verdugo.**_

 _ **Muchas veces el león no es como lo pintan, en muchas ocasiones este termina siendo peor que esto o siendo un temeroso corderito ¿Ser o no ser? Esa es la cuestión.**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

Candy estaba en aquella mansión que ahora era su cárcel, se sentía atrapada, la tía abuela había puesto a todos los sirvientes y gente de su confianza a vigilarla no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, Dorotly quien también estaba allí como siempre, era como su dama de compañía, por decir algo porque nunca la dejaba sola eso comenzaba a sentirse ofuscada, en el colegio no eran tan extremistas y sin embargo ahora que lo pensaba esa prisión que antes veía ahora la extrañaba al menos tenía un poco más de libertad.

Era como si la hubieran secuestrado.

Ni siquiera había podido estar un rato a solas con Terrence, todo lo contrario le dio hospedaje la tía abuela pero no permitía dejarlos más de cinco minutos solos, aquello estaba muy pero muy mal.

Suspiro antes de escuchar tocar la puerta, iba a responder pero…

-¿Quién es?

Dorotly se le adelanto

-Soy Charles

Ella abrió la puerta y pudo ver al rubio quien parecía preocupado y era porque Candy después de rendirse a su reciente condena de estar encerrada, prefirió quedarse en su habitación a tener que estar con Neil.

-Hola Charles

-Hola Candy ¿Estás bien?

Ella sonrió dulcemente

-Si

-¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo conmigo?

-Ella no puede salir –Se adelantó nuevamente Dorotly quien miraba apenada a Candy –Son ordenes de la tía abuela

-Pero ella no está –Comento Charles –Salió con Neil y Elisa, solo estamos aquí Candy y yo, porque me parece que Grandchester también salió

Candy sonrió –Me encantaría salir –Miro a Dorotly –Por favor, ella no se enterara, prometo regresar lo más rápido posible para que ella no se dé cuenta pero…Dorotly –Se acercó a ella –Estoy muriéndome aquí adentro, por favor quiero estar un rato a solas antes de que… -Bajo la mirada, Dorotly sabía a lo que se refería, en unos días seria la fiesta de compromiso aunque nadie lo sabía más que la servidumbre y Candy por supuesto porque la tía abuela le aviso.

-De acuerdo Candy pero…por favor no te tardes –Se volteo hacia Charles quien miraba curioso la escena sintió que se había perdido de algo –Los acompañare hasta el jardín y después podrán irse

Ambos sonrieron y se apresuraron antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión la mucama o peor aún…que llegara la tía abuela.

.

.

.

Terrence se encontraba cerca de una pequeña cascada que daba hacia un portal, portal que contenía la insignia de los Ardley, aquello estaba todo mal, por fin pensando que sería feliz con Candy y no solo aparece un rival si no que la quieren obligar a casarse con el canalla de Neil, quien estaba loco si pensaba que dejaría a la rubia a sus manos.

-Apenas comienza esto… -Murmuro entre dientes –Ya no sufrirás… -No había hecho lo que hizo en San Pablo en vano, el deseaba realmente la felicidad de Candy.

.

.

.

-¿A dónde vamos, Charles?

-Encontré algo que tal vez te guste, Candy –Dijo el rubio tranquilamente antes de guiarla al centro de aquel espeso bosque que se encontraba a los alrededores de la mansión, claro que Candy conocía aquellos alrededores perfectamente bien pero el estar tanto tiempo tan lejos hacia que se desorientara un poco.

-¿Cómo se ha portado la tía abuela contigo, Charles?

Él no la miro pero apretó un poco los puños realmente no deseaba recordar aquello pero sin poder impedírselo como marea llego aquella conversación.

 **FLASH BACK**

Charles caminaba tranquilamente hacia el comedor para poder ver a Candy, era el primer día que pasaba en aquella mansión y cada vez se sentía más raro, muchas imágenes atacaban su mente y últimamente soñaba con aquel día, día que suponía había sido el último día de su vida pasada.

-¿Charles?

El aludido volteo para encontrarse con esos fríos ojos negros -¿Si? –Respondió algo cortante

-Ven al estudio

El rubio la siguió lentamente preguntándose ¿si era una buena idea? Al ingresar cerró la puerta y la anciana le pidió que tomara asiento frente a ella. –Anthony –El rubio ya no se sorprendió aquel día que escapo de su casa la señora Elroy en su desesperación suponía, le había gritado con ese nombre –Me alegra volver a verte, pequeño

-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo, señora Elroy

-Tía abuela, Anthony porque aunque no te guste sigo siéndolo

-Dejo de serlo el día que me mato

La señora Elroy palideció un poco pero suponía que al estar con Candy, seguramente vio a Albert y sabía perfectamente bien que este no se iba a callar por más tiempo –William te lo dijo ¿No?

-En efecto y quiero que sepa que no me creo nada de lo que dijo el –La miro con odio –Albert nunca pediría que Candy fuera encerrada como la ha hecho usted y menos que quiera que se case con Neil

-¿Albert? –Quiso hacerse la que no sabía de qué hablaba. Lo cual solo hizo enojar más a Anthony

-Si…el segundo nombre de mi tío

-Claro…. –Susurro ella mirándolo, Anthony no era el mismo, realmente no sabía si podría controlarlo como antes, tal vez lo mejor era desaparecerlo, así como a su otro sobrino. –Bueno no importa lo que pienses, Anthony esas fueran las ordenes de mi William –Sonrió dulcemente –Y la orden de tu padre es no dejarte ir de aquí una vez más, el vendrá en unos días para que puedan hablar….

-¡No! –Grito dando un puñetazo a la mesa y levantándose levemente de la silla

-Deberías estar agradecido –La señora Elroy se puso de pie mirándolo con frialdad –Estamos considerando que nuevamente pertenezcas a esta familia y no tendrás que esconderte más pero eso será hasta mucho después de todo esto, como entenderás sería un golpe para todos saber que Anthony Brown Ardley no está muerto

-No necesito nada de ustedes –Susurro el rubio sosteniéndole la mirada –No necesito un apellido como el de ustedes, cuando yo sé lo que es ser un Ardley y me da asco y prefiero no pertenecer a ningún lado que a pertenecer a ustedes –La señora Elroy le miro con molestia –Sobre todo no necesito sus recomendaciones o amenazas para que no diga quién soy yo.

-Qué bueno que lo entiendas

-Yo veré que hacer y en qué momento decir la verdad de esta terrible familia –Dio media vuelta para irse –Y me iré en este momento de aquí

-Si lo haces, te recuerdo que Candy no puede irse solo piensa en ello, Anthony y sobretodo que si no haces las cosas como se te pide nos encargaremos de que ella jamás sea feliz

Anthony quedo petrificado -¿Qué quiere decir?

-Todo esto comenzó con esa chiquilla, que se robó el corazón de dos de mis sobrinos favoritos y no permitiré que ella siga empeñada en mantenerme alejada de ustedes, tanto tu como Albert deberán entender y obedecer las normas de esta familia, sobre todo cuando yo sigo siendo la cabeza de la familia.

-Ella no tiene la culpa si no usted –Dijo Anthony mirándola nuevamente

-Ya te dije, yo puedo hacerle la vida imposible a Candy aun si vuelve a huir ya se lo demostré una vez y lo volvería a hacer

Anthony sonrió amargamente –Ella también le demostró que en la vida lo más importante es la vida misma y el amor y felicidad, no el poder ni el dinero

-Aunque sea así, el poder te da ventaja y si antes no atente contra su propia persona esta vez no dudare en hacerlo y lastimarla en lo más profundo de su ser, si tu no accedes a quedarte

En ese momento una nueva imagen…la tía Elroy estaba regañándolos a él y a Candy junto a sus primos y ella decía " _Todo es culpa tuya Candy, desde que llegaste….ellos me han retado"_

-Ahora sé porque era mejor no recordarla –Susurro perdido en su mente –La odio

Elroy quedo helada no por lo que le dijo Anthony si no por la frialdad de sus palabras.

Anthony la dejo sola en sus pensamientos.

 **END FLASH BACK**

-¡Charles! –Dijo Candy mirándolo algo preocupada – ¿Estas bien?

-Si –Susurro aun perdido en sus pensamientos, aquellos días había estado muy concentrado en su mente, en esos fragmentos de recuerdos que parecían día con día tomar más fuerza sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de los rosales, logro recordar que el cuidaba de ellos además de que en su interior nació la necesidad de hacerlo.

El jardinero parecía algo sorprendido y le miro con extrañeza la vez que lo encontró cuidándolas con tanto amor, aunque estaba tan perdido en su mundo que no había notado que este le observaba desde hace rato pero…eso no era lo importante, si no que si él se había dado cuenta de algo, no dijera nada…no por el…por Candy

Sacudió su mente, nadie podría saber que en realidad era Anthony Brown Ardley y no Charles Brown como se había presentado ¿O sí?

-¡Oh! Que hermoso –La voz de la rubia lo saco de su mente cuando llegaron a una hermosa colina, Candy no la recordaba tan bella pero estaba llena en ese momento de bellas flores lo cual era tan extraño estaban aún en temporada invernal ¿Cómo es que había flores ahí? Además no había visto flores tan extrañas, eran de colores como el otoño, pero vivas, brillaban en todo su esplendor.

-Sabía que te gustaría –Susurro el rubio admirando el paisaje hermoso que daba en aquella colina.

Candy se dejó caer entre las flores sonriendo para mirar el cielo tan azul y hermoso como aquellos ojos que le miraban con dulzura y curiosidad.

Pero de pronto sus ojos se opacaron por la melancolía de lo que le esperaba en algunos días, odiaba que su vida estuviera a manos de las demás personas, realmente ya había intentado escapar pero la tía abuela la encontró y entonces…

-Candy

Ella abrió los ojos, aunque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando los cerro, para encontrarse con aquellos zafiros hermosos que le hacían sentir extrañamente en paz y feliz.

-Anthony –Susurro sin querer mientras miraba al rubio, quien estaba sorprendido pero no dijo nada porque lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba perdido en las esmeraldas que estaban ahí bajo el.

Lentamente se fue acercando a la rubia, quien no parecía estar nada incomoda por la situación por lo que siguió avanzando dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, el corazón le latía fuertemente bajo su piel, sentía el aliento de la joven rozar con dulzura su rostro, él no sabía si aún respiraba.

Entonces sus labios se juntaron en un dulce, amoroso y cálido beso, ambos se correspondían el corazón se los mandaba aun sin que ellos estuvieran conscientes de ello, Candy lentamente subió sus manos hacia el rostro del rubio, correspondiéndole con más amor y pasión que comenzaba a sentir al momento de descubrir el néctar dulce de los labios de Charles.

Esto solamente acelero más el corazón desbocado de Anthony, quien dichoso por la aceptación de la rubia, bajo todo su peso, quedando encima de ella y con sus manos jugando con su cabello y acariciando su rostro.

Pero Candy comenzó a tener conciencia nuevamente y empujo leventemente a Charles… -No –Susurro débilmente mientras lo miraba apenada –Perdón…creo que…que mejor nos vamos

Anthony decepcionado la miro también apenado y se quitó de encima de ella –Yo…yo…lo siento

Candy le miro con algo de molestia no por él, sino por si misma ¿Qué clase de mujer era? –Charles –El joven la miro –Yo amo a Terry –Un golpe al corazón –Perdóname… esto no tiene que pasar de nuevo

Anthony molesto se levantó –No parecías recordar a tu novio hace unos minutos

-Eso fue porque me besaste ¡Tu! –Dijo ella sonrojada también poniéndose de pie

-Eso no es excusa –Dijo tranquilamente mirándola con molestia -¡¿Qué no se supone que lo amas?! Entonces no debieras caer en la tentación de otro hombre ¿O sí? Tal vez no lo ames como crees ¿No crees?

Candy le miro entre molesta y sorprendida, ella no quería admitirlo pero si desde que conoció a Charles…le gusto…o tal vez era más que un gusto.

-Eso…quiero decir ¡No vuelvas a besarme! –Exploto sorprendiéndolo, los pocos recuerdos que tenia de ella…ella era una de las personas dulces y pacificas que ni siquiera en primer lugar correspondería aquel beso.

Pero ella estaba sonrojada y eso le daba a entender que Candy… -También me besaste –Susurro el rubio con voz seductora acercándose a ella, sorprendiéndola y el mismo estaba sorprendido pero estaba deseoso de conquistarla, no creía que solo la volvió a encontrar solo para eso…no seguramente el destino los reunía para algo más –Hasta me abrazaste

Candy se sonrojo, pero Anthony no quedo hasta ahí la tomo de la cintura para acercarla –Te lo pruebo de nuevo, Candy –Volvió a besarla pero esta vez Candy de inmediato lo empujo y le dio una abofeteada

Anthony entonces perdió un poco la cordura y la empujo -¿Por qué lo niegas? Sé que aun te gusto –Hablaba sin pensarlo -¿O que prefieres los labios del estúpido ese? ¿Qué es lo que cambio Candy?

La rubia no entendió muy bien todo lo que decía Charles pero se levantó inmediatamente y asustada por el actuar del joven más que por lo dicho, por el empujón salió huyendo.

Anthony por un momento se quedó ahí parado sin hacer nada, colérico, enfermo de celos y dolor, un dolor que lo estaba traspasando, era tal vez que dejaba de ser Charles y ahora estaba reviviendo Anthony ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con él?

-Candy –Susurro dándose cuenta de que estaba solo -¿Qué…que hice?

Salió corriendo detrás de ella, quien en su correr había tropezado sin querer y se había lastimado el pie, pues la encontró en el suelo –Candy

-¡No me toque!

-Vamos por favor Candy, perdóname

-¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí!

Anthony no hizo caso y se acercó a ella – ¿Te duele mucho?

El toco su tobillo y Candy soltó un quejido, por lo que la respuesta era obvia –Charles –Susurro al verse levantada por él, delicadamente del suelo. Se sujetó de su cuello y sonrojada dejo de respirar por un momento sintiendo el corazón latir a mil pero ¿Cómo era posible? Ella amaba a Terrence ¿Por qué la duda?

-Debemos encontrar un camino rápido a la mansión o refugiarnos en algún lado –Dijo mirando al cielo –Se avecina al parecer una tormenta

Candy miro al cielo y pudo darse cuenta de que tenía razón, la bella tarde de invierno estaba destrozada, se miraba en el cielo como las nubes habían ocultado en su totalidad los pequeños rayos de sol y pronto comenzaría una tormenta invernal, seguramente una de las ultimas de la temporada, bajo la mirada algo avergonzada porque si quedaban atrapados en la nieve próxima, sería totalmente su culpa.

-Lo lamento –Susurro antes de recargarse en el hombro del rubio, quien pudo oler su dulce aroma, más imágenes querían llegar a su mente pero estaba tratando de bloquearlas necesitaba ponerla en un lugar seguro, comenzó a caminar más rápido pues la neblina se había hecho presente y el viento los envolvía en una fría noche.

* * *

 _ **Hola**_ _**queridos lectores**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo todos los dias mil gracias y espero que les siga gustando mis ideas raras y loquitas jejeje**_

 _ **espero que les siga gustando ;D Y mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews ;D**_

 _ **Caroliday hola jejeje lo se a mi tampoco me gusta como terrence es jejeje pero me parece que es como reaccionaria en caso de que hubiera un rival que sabe que es muy fuerte para el aun sin saber que tiene las de perder ante el primer amor de candy :D espero que te guste este capitulo donde se ve mas de los rubios ;D**_

 _ **Flakitamtz holi miriam si recuerdo y leia todos tus hermosos reviews ;D que bueno que ya tienes una cuenta :D jejeje espero que te sigan gustando los fics y anotado voto para todos y sobretodo para este que espero te guste el cap ;D**_

 _ **sigan votando :D**_

 _ **hasta hoy va asi**_

 _ **Listen to heart 190%**_

 _ **Volverte a ver, Volverte a Amar 170%**_

 _ **Ami-enemigas 80%**_

 _ **Giros del destino 70%**_

 _ **Busqueda de la felicidad 70%**_

 _ **Agri-dulce niñez 60%**_

 _ **¿Quien soy yo? 60%**_

 _ **Buenos uff asi estamos jejeje al dia de hoy**_

 _ **saludos y gracias por leerme :D ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews y tomo en cuenta todos sus votos todititos asi voten por mas de uno ;D**_


	11. CAPITULO 11 RECUERDOS BAJO LA TORMENTA

**...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11 CHARLES BROWN O ANTHONY II**

* * *

 _ **La memoria o el cerebro no es algo imposible de comprender aunque a veces es muy compleja, pero toda memoria o recuerdo nunca muere simplemente nunca hemos sido capaces de usar más allá nuestras propias habilidades cerebrales ya que nunca hemos ocupado toda la capacidad de nuestro cerebro, pero nada muere y nada se pierde, solo necesitamos un momento de paz y un detonador que nos haga ver la verdad que esta más clara en nuestras mentes aunque es invisible para nosotros a simple vista.**_

 _ **Entonces ¿Qué ocurre cuando alguien olvida algo pero lo recuerda?**_

 _ **A.B.A.**_

* * *

Charles caminaba con Candy en sus brazos cuando encontraron una pequeña cabaña donde podrían pasar la noche, Candy la reconoció enseguida era esa cabaña de los Ardley donde una vez estuvo Albert, aquello también quería decir que estaban más lejos de lo que pensó de la mansión, pero por el momento era lo menos importante.

Una vez que ambos entraron al lugar, Charles dejo caer a la rubia lo más suavemente que pudo, la tormenta había comenzado y Candy estuvo abrigada por los brazos del rubio solamente aunque no lo sentía, una vez que la soltó en el suelo sintió el cambio y que realmente el rubio era muy cálido ya que comenzó a sentir el frio de la tormenta invernal que se había venido sobre ellos.

-¿Esta…estas bien? –Dijo el rubio titiritando de frio

-Si –Candy se puso de pie frente a la chimenea donde encontró los cerillos –Prenderé la chimenea –Comento mirando los troncos algo húmedos pero esperaba lograrlo.

Después de varios intentos la habitación de la cabaña encendió, Charles medio sonrió antes de dejarse caer.

-¡Charles!

Candy trato de sostenerlo antes de que se golpeara, evito que el golpe fuera demasiado fuerte, lo toco en su frente, el rubio estaba muy rojo. –Tienes fiebre Charles –Comento la rubia, antes de salir disparada a buscar todo lo necesario para ayudarlo.

Charles solo la miro moverse antes de perderse en su mente…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

Un pequeño niño de 6 años caminaba por aquel portal de rosas, estaba algo melancólico ese día y preocupado, su madre y sus abuelos no volvían, mama había dicho que todo estaría bien y sobretodo que debía hablar con el respecto a su padre, aunque él lo único que deseaba era estar con ella.

-Anthony –Un rubio mayor que él, le miraba con tristeza –Anthony ven

-¿Qué ocurre, tío?

-Yo…

-Anthony –La tía Elroy estaba detrás de mí tío, ella me miraba con ojos llorosos al menos eso parecía –Tu madre murió junto con tus abuelos –Miro hacia otro lado –No volverán nunca más y te quedaras aquí conmigo

-¿Qué…?

-¡Tía abuela! –Reclamo Albert molesto al ver el modo en que le era explicado todo al pequeño niño

-Tu William te iras a Londres

-No…no puedes…

-Vamos Anthony, debemos prepararnos para el funeral y no querrás perdértelo –Murmuro mientras tomaba al pequeño rubio que aún no entendía que sucedía.

Solo miro a su tío quien le miraba con pena, antes de internarse en el bosque.

No comprendía que pasaba en ese momento solo pensaba en los buenos momentos que paso con su madre, los pocos que pasaron con su padre y los que pasaron con sus abuelos y tíos ¿Cómo había llegado entonces a esto? ¿Cómo alguien puede estar un día y al otro no?

Tampoco imagino que a partir de ese día, nada volviera a ser como antes.

.

.

.

Se dedicó todo ese tiempo a las rosas que su madre había cultivado con esmero en Lakewood mientras su tía abuela le exigía que estudiara, sus primos habían ido a vivir con él, eso le hacía de lo más feliz

Sus primos políticos también estaban ahí pero trataba de ignorar a la familia Leagan siempre fue y será para siempre las personas más desagradables que hubiera conocido en su vida. Después de meses de no saber de su tío, pronto supo de él, estaba en Europa pero no precisamente en la escuela, estaba en los bosques haciendo amigos y ayudándolos. Eso le hacía feliz y le parecía divertido, ojala la tía Elroy dejara que hiciera algo así.

.

.

.

Un joven de ahora casi catorce años estaba en el portal de rosas, admirando el paisaje de aquel día, estaba esperando que llegara el cartero para poder ver si había una nueva carta de su tío Albert, hace unos meses que no sabía nada de él, estaba ansioso por saber si volvería o no pronto a casa.

Entonces…se escuchó un pequeño sollozo y se inclinó un poco para ver bajo la niebla que cubría en ese momento el lugar, pudo distinguir una niña rubia quien estaba tirada en el suelo y lloraba, había escuchado minutos antes de llegar a su destino un ruido sordo pero no había prestado atención hasta entonces…

-Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras –Dijo llamando la atención de la pequeña quien levanto la mirada para verlo y se tallo los ojos con sus manos llenas de tierra que se manchó aquello sin poder evitarlo le dio risa.

Ella avergonzada trato de quitárselo cuando entendió pero solo se ensucio más, al final sonrió junto conmigo, eso me hizo confirmar lo que salió de mi ser –Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes –Afirme sonriéndole dulcemente –Que cuando lloras.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y se abrazaron mutuamente sin intenciones de dejarnos ir nunca más, ella tenía unos hermosos esmeralda y destellaban hermosamente como los zafiros de su madre, sintió su corazón latir fuertemente al verla ahí, pero entonces escucho un pequeño grito tenía que irse y aprovecho cuando la rubia estaba limpiándose nuevamente la cara.

.

.

.

Un pequeño baile donde estaba con ella, él no la había invitado porque no sabía que estaba con la familia Leagan jamás lo hubiera pensado que tan dulce y tierna niña estuviera con esa familia que creía conocer bastante bien.

Pero al final tener la oportunidad de bailar con tan bella niña, los tres unieron lo que habían hecho por Candy y al final salió una hermosa flor a punto de florecer, estaba bellísima sentía que podía volar cuando bailo con ella, eso era el paraíso.

No lo piso, solo a sus primos eso también debía ser una señal.

.

.

.

Corría en caballo buscando a la rubia que no sabía dónde estaba desde que sucedió ese incidente con los Leagan, ellos la hacían sufrir por placer eso pudo ocasionar que la rubia huyera pero aun si eso quería decir que lo dejaría ¿lo haría? Esperaba que no.

Era como volver a vivir todo lo que había vivido eso parecía, el enojo que tuvo con ella al encontrarla tan plácidamente con un desconocido que no alcanzo a ver, después el remordimiento, la explicación de su reacción.

La flor de dulce Candy que nació esa noche, que sería ahora su cumpleaños como habían acordado, la hermosa sonrisa de Candy entre las rosas mirándolo con dulzura y cariño, el pensando en lo que sería en un futuro para ellos juntos…

 _"_ _Me gustas Candy_ " gritaba mientras cabalgaban aun por las rosas.

.

.

.

Un joven de catorce años enfrentándose a su tía abuela cuando esta acuso a la rubia que estaba a sus espaldas de ladrona por la trampa que los Leagan le habían puesto, donde por culpa de ellos casi la pierde.

Fue a buscarla sin descansar hasta que logro hallarla sorprendentemente, y cuando llegaron con sus primos a la mansión Ardley, se enteraron que Albert la había adoptado, bueno el tío Williams era divertido ver que sus primos a veces se estresaban por no saber ¿Quién era el tío abuelo Williams? Él lo sabía por supuesto pero Albert le había pedido no decirle a nadie y el cumpliría.

Candy se quedó con ellos y entonces sintió que la vida era maravillosamente hermosa como nunca lo fue.

.

.

.

Ganando el torneo de vaqueros, Candy estuvo desde hace días bastante extraña pensó que aquella adivinadora no se había equivocado y moriría.

Si morí pero no morí realmente, no físicamente, me mataron internamente.

.

.

.

La cacería de cabellos, los cascos del caballo, Candy a mi lado cabalgando conmigo y contra el aire, cuando de pronto los zorros se atraviesan no quiero lastimarlos y entonces sintió que mi silla esta algo desajustada ¿Cómo era posible si yo me fije bastante bien que estuviera bien?

Un grito de Candy que alcanzo a escuchar llamándome, quiero responderle, gritarle que todo está bien.

Pero no me escuchaba al parecer.

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

-Candy…

-Charles – _"Había pensado escuchar su nombre…Anthony_ " –Charles

-Candy

-¿Charles? –Pregunto la rubia mirándolo con cansancio ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente?

-Candy… -Murmuro aun aturdido por todo lo que había visto ¿Era acaso la vida de Anthony Brown Ardley?

-¿Te sientes mejor? Tuviste fiebre toda la noche…no te muevas –Dijo colocando su mano sobre el pecho el rubio que había intentado moverse

-Pero seguramente la señora Elroy y…

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, lo importante es que estés bien además la tormenta aún sigue –Comento la rubia con simpleza sin darle importancia a nada más, había escuchado entre sueños su nombre y otras cosas provocando su nerviosismo y su vergüenza con el rubio, ya que le llamo más de una vez pero ¿Por qué? Apenas si se conocían.

-Candy yo…necesito…tengo que…decirte…es bueno…yo…

Pero en aquel momento la puerta se abrió de par en par y entro el mayordomo de la familia Leagan -¡¿Están bien?!

Candy asintió algo despreocupada o más bien aliviada –Charles tiene fiebre aun, no puede salir así al frio

-Pero es que la tía abuela y Neil están algo preocupa…

-No me interesa, antes que nada está la salud de todos, Peter, así que no nos moveremos hasta que mejore.

-Pero…

-Sin peros –Comento la rubia volviendo a su trabajo, Peter salió malhumorado era seguro saber que si no volvía con ella, estaba muerto.

-Vamos Charles debes acostarte

-Candy yo… -Miro a la rubia pensativo ¿Qué pasaba si le decía? Era obvio que lo primero que pensaría seria que estaba loco y lo segundo tal vez que estaba jugando con ella pero ni una ni otra sucedía en realidad, solo en ese momento comprendió lo que ocurría.

El ya no era el mismo Anthony de antes pero tampoco era Charles Brown aunque todo la mayor parte de su presente se lo debía a este, jamás dejo de ser en cierta forma el Anthony Brown Ardley el sobrino de aquella mujer, el que murió hace tanto tiempo, si había muerto pero para renacer, murió para ser mejor que todos, murió inesperada y forzosamente por su propia familia pero ahora era diferente él era un Anthony Brown nuevo, seguía en esencia siendo el mismo pero ahora era más fuerte, también gracias a lo que Charles le dio, él era una combinación entre ambos y sacaría lo mejor ahora que lo recordaba sobre todo con Candy.

 _"_ _Por ti pequeña, por ti"_ pensó tranquilamente.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 ** _Espero que les siga gustando mi fic, espero que les guste y sigan votando, ya que este es el fic ganador lo actualizare toda la semana y subire capitulos extras no se bien que dia de la semana lo hare pero lo hare ;D_**

 _ **voten por su favorito y mil gracias por leerme y por sus hermosos reviews que son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo**_

 _ **votos dobles solo por hoy asi que no olviden dejarlo en su reviews ;D**_

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 50%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 20%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 30%**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 10%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 0%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 0%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 0%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 _ **y aprovechando yo les quede a deber un final alternativo y epilogo de EN BUSQUEDA DEL AMOR. quiero que voten si les parece el epilogo y/o una historia alternativa donde quede con terrence, esto es mas para los fans Terryanas ya que en este fic se queda con Anthony o si a las fans de Anthony les parece bien un epilogo bueno ustedes me entendieron jejeje :D espero que voten tambien por esto**_

 _ **linda semana**_


	12. CAPITULO 12 COMPLICACIONES

_**...**_

* * *

 _ **Candy no me pertenece, este fic es de mi entera imaginacion**_

 _ **Disculpen la demora, creo que la actualizacion de fics quedara asi**_

 _ **Lunes, Miercoles (fics de Hey Arnold)**_

 _ **Martes y Jueves (Fics de Candy Candy)**_

 _ **En cuanto mis ratos algo libres (Fics de Ranma, School days y Sakura Card Captor)**_

 _ **Los viernes hare actualizaciones primero de los mas votados, en segundo plano los que me den tiempo pueden ser cualquiera.**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12 ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO**

* * *

 _ **Las mentiras envenenan el alma, matan lo bueno de una persona cuando es la engañada, pero cuando es la que engaña terminan matando lo poco rescatable que hay de ella, terminan siendo más frías que la nieve, mas calculadoras e interesadas que cualquier otra persona, aquello de las mentiras es una mentira sobre uno mismo.**_

 _ **Aun cuando las mentiras sean "por el bien" de los que amamos, mentiras son mentiras y no solo dañan si no que alejan.**_

 _ **La verdad siempre saldrá a la luz, porque el temor de la verdad salga a relucir siempre será inevitable, esto ocasiona el odio entre las personas, odio que es una delgada línea entre el sentimiento del amor que pasa con facilidad al rencor y por ultimo al desprecio, al odio, son sentimientos similares no iguales, pero que van de la mano.**_

 _ **Como el amor, que no se obliga, no se razona pero tampoco se puede hacer sentir cuando está de por medio sentimientos negativos como el odio.**_

 _ **El amor es igual a todos los sentimientos sinceros combinados forman una linda relación, eso es en conclusión el amor, con las claras sensaciones placenteras y sensoriales, que son totalmente indescriptibles.**_

 _ **El odio es igual a los sentimientos más falsos, hipócritas e interesados que no forman relación alguna, donde no se puede sentir amor porque no se siente amor ni por uno mismo, no hay aceptación porque no se aceptan a uno mismo, combinado erróneamente con los placenteros sensaciones que tiene la persona al ver sufrir a la otra, esto es simplemente la falta de autoestima e incluso la soledad y el mismo rechazo hacia sí mismo provoca que esta persona guarde tanto odio dentro.**_

 _ **Pero aun así nada justifica lo que se hace y entre el amor y el odio hay una gran diferencia y a la vez es una línea delgada la que los separa, el bien y el mal…uno mismo lo decide.**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

Estaban camino de regreso a la mansión de los Ardley después de que a Charles se le bajara un poco más la temperatura, Candy estaba preocupada aun así por él, no se veía realmente bien además de que se veía ausente, no sabía que era lo que sucedía…tal vez estaba molesto por todo lo que paso entre ellos, ella no quiso huir así pero realmente no podía corresponderle.

 _"_ _Yo amo a Terrence_ " pensó algo dudosa porque ¿Por qué si lo amaba porque lo beso?

-Lamento mucho si te ocasiono problemas, Candy –Susurro de pronto Charles antes de que llegaran a la mansión

-¿Eh? –La sacó de sus pensamientos –No…no te preocupes

George solo los miraba por el retrovisor, había ido por ellos por órdenes de la señora Elroy, aunque en realidad estaba pensando en irse a Europa a buscar a William, no había respondido al telegrama de hace ya casi seis días, debía volver lo antes posible.

-Candy lo que dije aquel día en el departamento yo…

-No…no hay que hablar de eso por favor

-Pero yo no…no quiero que lo olvides –Entraron al portal de rosas, Candy se sonrojo –Por favor

-Charles…

Sintió un poco de molestia pero sonrió –Por favor, Candy, solo te pido que…que lo pienses –La miro intensamente mientras se estacionaba George –Lo que paso en la colina no lo hice por molestar o por impulso, era algo que deseaba porque…te quiero…me gustas y…

-Basta por favor

-¡Candy! –Neil estaba corriendo hacia el coche para abrirle la puerta a su futura prometida –Estaba realmente preocupado por ti ¿Por qué saliste sin Dorotly?

Ella lo miro algo confundida y molesta –Yo.…lo lamento pero…estoy cansada de que me traten como prisionera

-Era por tu bien –Intervino la tía abuela –Apresurare todos los preparativos para que no comience el chismorreo para todos –Miro a Anthony quien le miraba muy distinto desde la última vez que hablaron –Neil fue quien estuvo este tiempo con Candy ¿comprendido?

-Si señora –Respondieron los sirvientes haciéndole una reverencia.

-Lleven al doctor Charles a la estación, para que regrese a Chicago

-¿Qué?

-Candy sube a tu alcoba a descansar.

-Tía…

-Es una orden

Candy miro a Charles avergonzada por última vez y observo a Terry quien estaba cerca de la puerta principal, su mirada era idéntica como alguna vez la vio cuando le comento algo de Anthony, estaba muerto de celos, enojo y miedo. No soporto más y salió corriendo hacia su alcoba.

-Señora Elroy –Charles se acercó a ella –Debemos hablar

Terrence miraba con curiosidad esta escena aunque no podía evitar dejar de mirarle con fuego en los ojos a ese rubio, ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a tratar de quitarle lo único bueno en su vida?

-Pasemos a mi despacho

Charles la siguió.

Neil se acercó a Terrence sonriendo burlonamente –Unos días y deberás olvidarte para siempre de ella, será mi esposa, acepta como buen perdedor y tal vez te invitemos a la fiesta de compromiso y si te portas como buen perrito tal vez hasta a la boda.

Terry lo tomo de las solapas recargándolo en la puerta –Escúchame muy bien rata traicionera y asquerosa –Neil le miraba molesto pero con sudor en la frente –Si no dejas de insistir en esto, te matare, te retare a un duelo a muerte y morirás –Lo azoto para que este después cayera de bruces al suelo –Espero no seas tan cobarde para no aceptar el reto.

 _"_ _Estúpido, pero no…no te la dejare…ella será mía cueste lo que cueste…es mía o mejor muerta"_ pensó molesto mientras se levantaba.

.

.

.

En un cuarto oscuro estaba un hombre atado de brazos y pies, con una venda en los ojos sin poder saber dónde estaba, solo sabía que todo había sido oscuridad desde que ese hombre se acercó a él, ¿Cómo había sido tan…?

Se movía de un lado al otro pero al parecer estaba en el suelo, el hedor era demasiado fuerte y penetrante lo que le daba a entender que era un lugar abandonado donde estaba, respiraba con dificultad, pero debía soportar, debía hacerlo, por Candy y…Anthony.

-Vaya veo que despertaste de la siesta –Murmuro una voz masculina

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –De inmediato pregunto mirando hacia donde según suponía venia la voz.

-Por ahora no lo puedes saber –Rio por lo bajo –Hay pobre de la familia Ardley ¿No crees? Sin su patriarca ¿Qué harán?

-¿Quién eres?

-Buena pregunta pero mejor adivina ¿Quién mas esta en esta alcoba?

-¿Qué?

Se escuchó un golpe seco y un quejido de otra voz. –Hora de despertarse soldado

Una fuerte tos comenzó a llenar el lugar mientras otro golpe sonaba en la penumbra.

-Por favor…basta –Murmuro débilmente el joven que era golpeado

-¿Qué acaso no quieres comer? –Una fuerte risa sonó en el lugar mientras aventaba con desprecio agua sobre el soldado –No puedo dejar que mueras de sed –Se acercó al otro que había escuchado atento y ahora estaba congelado –Ni tu tampoco mi señor Ardley –Aventó una vaso con agua sobre él.

Estaba helada…

-Hay lo siento –Dijo al escuchar el quejido -¿Esta muy fría?

-Maldito

-¿Quieres algo caliente? Aquí estas en el infierno –E hizo algo demasiado humillante y asqueroso, el hombre solo maldijo y se hizo a un lado más lo que pudo –Gracias guapo realmente necesitaba ir al baño.

Comenzó a reír fuertemente hasta que de pronto se abrió la puerta –Aquí está el hermano de ese soldado

-Vaya, vaya esto se pone cada vez mejor ¿No lo crees?

-El sirviente de la señora B, pide que no les hagamos nada

-A mí me vale, no quiere que mueran eso es todo pero los métodos para tratarlos los decido yo, échalo ahí junto al otro.

Sintió un golpe fuerte de algo que caía a su lado y un quejido de una voz que reconoció de inmediato no era débil como la otra y esta podía reconocerla con mayor facilidad sobre todo con la maldición que les echo a los otros. -¿Ar…Archie?

.

.

.

Anthony miraba a Elroy con frialdad, determinación y una seguridad que no había notado ella antes en él.

-¿Y bien?

-No me iré

-Lo lamento pero tu padre envió un telegrama que no podía venir y que lo mejor era que volvieras a tu vida actual como Charles Brown

-Pero yo soy Anthony Brown –Comento tranquilamente –Y soy un Ardley

-Pero por ahora es mejor no serlo

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo decírtelo

-¡Otra vez con tus estúpidos secretos!

-Modera tu tono de voz, Anthony, ya te dije que sigo siendo tu tía abuela te guste o no

-Si lo es, comience con no echarme de un lugar donde tengo derecho a estar, más ahora que mi primo está muerto y Archie desaparecido

-Tú ya tienes tu vida hecha, es mejor que te vayas y sigas sin ser de la familia Ardley

-Hasta hace unos días no pensaba así, señora Elroy

-Tía abuela –Replico más molesta –Y las cosas cambian

-¿Por el telegrama de mi padre? –Elroy lo miro algo indecisa pero decidió decirlo

-William desapareció de nuevo

-¿Qué? –No, no podía ser verdad, la única persona que tenía en el mundo Candy y el, ahora estaba desaparecido ¿Por qué?

-No quiero que nadie se entere ¿comprendes?

-No

-Y no debe saberse que eres Anthony Brown Ardley, para todos eres y seguirás siendo Charles Brown, también para ti, mata ese pasado como hasta ahora, ese pasado ya no existe…

-¡Si existe! –Se puso de pie –Yo ya recordé –La señora Elroy le miro sorprendida –Y no me quedare con los brazos cruzados, no soy ese Anthony pero tampoco soy el Charles, soy Anthony Brown, pero no soy ese niño inocente, esa inocencia y respeto por quienes no lo merecen murió aquel día, tampoco soy Charles Brown quien solo se dedica a su profesión alejado del amor y tratando de huir, soy una persona nueva y esta vez no me dejare y tampoco dejare que dañen aquello que ame y que ahora tengo oportunidad de emendar el camino tanto de aquellos seres como el mío.

-¿Y qué harás? Ante todos estas muerto

-Por culpa suya

-Era por tu bien

-Hay una gran diferencia entre nosotros de lo que pensamos que está o no está bien.

-No importa, para mí fue lo mejor

-No me iré

-Está bien, pero ante mi seguirás siendo como siempre mi sobrino Anthony Brown pero ante los demás seguirás siendo Charles Brown eso si quieres quedarte, no es una opción es una orden, Anthony

-Ya veremos –Dio media vuelta, cada momento sentía que Anthony renacía más y más en su interior, todo lo que llego a sentir alguna vez volvía…no podía explicarlo pero estaba pasando, esos sentimientos Charles no lo sentía porque no recordaba nada, porque su nueva vida fue a base del nacimiento del rencor y el odio por las mentiras en las que estuvo viviendo, pero ahora…ahora recuperando esos recuerdos perdidos, recuperaba todo el amor y la paz que llego a sentir en más de una ocasión.

-No quiero que busques a Candy, ella tendrá prohibido verte a solas

-No creo que lo haga

-Créeme Anthony…lo hará –Dio una media sonrisa que parecía más una mueca de disgusto –Y llámame tía cuando estemos a solas

-Claro, t…como si fuera a suceder, Elroy –Dijo dándole una mirada llena de odio

.

.

.

Annie miraba por su alcoba melancólicamente, hacia días que no salía de aquella casa de campo que estaba cerca de la colina de Pony, sus padres dijeron que era para protegerla pero no le dieron más explicaciones, debía estar escondida y que nadie supiera de su estado, no podía salir más que cerca de la casa, su única compañera era su nana que había cuidado de ella desde que fue adoptada por los Britter pero en realidad necesitaba solo una cosa, saber de Archie.

-No te preocupes amor –Murmuro mientras tocaba su vientre –Todo estará bien

En aquel momento se escucharon gritos en la sala de estar de la casa, inmediatamente sobresaltada salió a ver ¿Qué ocurría y entonces?

-¡Nana!

-Hola señorita Britter –Un hombre misterioso le sonrió, no entendía que pasaba pero debía huir, el corazón se lo decía, inmediatamente corrió hacia su alcoba cerrándola para poder detenerlo, miro hacia afuera de la ventana pero estaba demasiado lejos la próxima rama.

En ese momento ingreso el mismo hombre pateando la puerta, dejándola helada, salió al balcón, estaba a punto de saltar cuando este la sujeto con fuerza -¡Suélteme!

-Por supuesto que no, usted tiene algo que la señora B quiere –Annie miro sin entender –Daremos un paseo –Todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar como puse en el otro fic estuve algo mal y demas presiones de trabajo, escolares estres etc. pero** **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D**

 **estoy actualizando todos los fics ahorita pero ya tambien comenzaran de nuevo las votaciones :D**

 **bueno muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews,**

 **espero que lo disfruten recuerden que escribo para ustedes ;D disfrútenlo**

 **sigan votando y no olviden sus reviews ya que esos me alientan a seguir escribiendo ;D**

 **Mil gracias a todso por sus hermosos reviews, dije que estos fics solo serian el martes y jueves pero ayer no me dio tiempo de actualizar tres volverte a ver, volverte a amar, listen to heart y quien soy yo? por lo que espero que hoy como estoy haciendo puedo actualizarlos, tal vez el siguiente sea ¿quien soy yo? :D aun no lo se pero esperen mi otra actualizacion en la tarde de alguno de los fics**

 **sigan votando el viernes el fic ganador sera actualizado ya sea con un capitulo largo o un doble capitulo :D jejeje**

 **saludos**

 **bueno les dejo por aqui como van los votos hasta ahora :D**

* * *

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 90%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 90%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 80%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 70%**_

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 70%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 40%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 40%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **saludos**


	13. CAPITULO 13 CELOS I

...

 **FIC GANADOR!**

* * *

 **EL AMOR NACE O NO NACE**

* * *

 _ **Cuando amamos a una persona no necesitamos realmente darnos tiempo para poder saber lo que sentimos o no sentimos, ya que el amor se siente o no se siente, muchos dicen que no hay amor a primera vista, cuando en realidad si la hay, cuando vemos la persona que de momento puede flecharnos el corazón no lo comprendemos, ni lo razonamos por que el amor es irracional.**_

 _ **El amor se siente o no se siente desde el instante que vemos a una persona, cuando la conocemos a la indicada existe una atracción, es cierto no es amor verdadero ni a primera vista donde vivirán felices por toda la eternidad, pero si no hay esto principal la conexión entre ambos, donde ambos se miran insistentemente porque vemos más allá de lo superficial y podemos darnos cuenta de lo que hay en su interior…eso es lo más hermoso del amor, no lo entendemos no podemos justificarlo, no podemos siquiera encontrar una razón lógica, solamente se siente y ya.**_

 _ **Pero cuando no es amor si no una obsesión ¿Cuándo ocurre esto? Esto es separada por una línea muy delgada que en cualquier momento puedes traspasar porque normalmente el amor o la atracción no fue desde el primer instante si no fue en base a algún hecho o algún malentendido o simplemente por ganarle a alguien pero definitivamente no es amor cuando es obligación porque el amor no se obliga, el amor es respeto, el amor es libertad, el amor no se decide, el amor es incomprensible y llega sin razón ni un momento, pero cuando no es así, el amor no es amor, es una obsesión.**_

 _ **C.W.A**_

* * *

Anthony caminaba lentamente por el jardín de rosas donde podía observar que la rubia de sus sueños esos días estaba de pie…mirando la dulce Candy que una vez había sembrado para ella, era increíble que después de estos años esa flor siguiera creciendo en el portal, pero seguramente se habían encargado de eso, tal vez hasta por orden de Candy.

-Buenos días Candy

La rubia se sobresaltó cuando escucho esa voz, pero aun así trato de actuar lo normal –Buenos días Charles

Después del incidente en la cabaña y colina del paseo que habían dado, Candy no había hablado con él, procuraba no encontrarlo a solas lo cual no era una tarea difícil ya que la señora Elroy se encargaba de mantenerla ocupada, aunque ahora ella estaba ocupada por voluntad propia en el jardín de Anthony.

-¿Qué haces pequeña?

La rubia rodo los ojos algo burlona le respondió –Regando las flores ¿Qué no es obvio? –Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios rosas, que Anthony moría por probar nuevamente pero alejo ese pensamiento al acercarse a ella.

-¿quieres ayuda?

-No muchas gracias –La rubia se puso de pie para irse pero…

-Candy desde hace días no quieres ni verme ¿Por qué? –La tomo de la mano suavemente sin lastimarla pero con firmeza para que entendiera que no quería dejarla ir.

-Charles yo…

-Candy solo quiero que… -Estaba cansado de oírla decirle Charles en vez de llamarlo por su nombre real, pero eso no era culpa de ella, ella era la menos culpable de muchas cosas –Necesito decirte algo…Candy es algo…algo importante y…

-¡Candy!

Neil estaba llegando hasta ellos, donde Anthony para no ocasionar más problemas la soltó de inmediato y se alejó un poco de ella, esta solo molesta miro al moreno que le miraba con molestia –La tía abuela y Elisa te estaban esperando para ir a ver lo de tu vestido para nuestra fiesta de compromiso ¿Por qué no estas lista?

-Porque no pienso ir

-Prefieres que mi hermana lo escoja ¿entonces? –Dijo el moreno algo inocente por la respuesta de Candy

-No…no quiero ir porque no pienso casarme contigo, Neil

Anthony no pudo evitar sonreír, pese a todo Candy seguía con su alma indomable, sabía que ella lucharía hasta el final con todas sus fuerzas que le quedaran para no casarse con su primo, pero esto no quería decir que ganara, ahora ya no eran más unos niños y Neil tenía todo el apoyo de la tía abuela lo que lo convertía realmente en alguien poderoso dentro de los Leagan y también de los Ardley.

-Es una orden Candice

-Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie, no soy un caballo para que le ordenen

-Candy

-He dicho que no quiero ir

Neil perdió la poca paciencia que siempre tuvo para las personas y la tomo del brazo fuertemente provocándole ardor pero se contuvo de quejarse del dolor –Harás lo que te diga, la tía abuela quiere que las alcancemos y eso haremos Candice…al menos que quieras pasear conmigo –La acerco hacia su cuerpo –Tal vez deseas un tiempo a solas conmigo ¿No es así?

-¡Basta Neil….me estas lastimando! –Dijo la rubia tomando la mano que se enredaba alrededor de su brazo que estaba provocándole el dolor

-¡Vamos! –Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar se halló con el rubio de ojos azules quien le miraba con verdadera molestia

-Suéltala –Siseo con furia contenida en su voz, su mirada era fría y dura.

Neil solo sonrió –Ella es mi prometida ¿Por qué no lo aceptas, Charles? –Hizo énfasis en el nombre del rubio pero este solo molesto tomo la mano de la rubia y de su primo para separarlos

-No es modo de tratar a una dama y menos la que será tu prometida y si no comprendes como hacerlo, me veré en la penosa necesidad de hablar con el señor William

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho no eres de la familia

-Soy amigo del patriarca de esta familia –Candy no comprendía nada, ¿Por qué mentía? Ni ella misma sabía quién era el patriarca de la familia ¿Cómo lo sabría Charles? –No me hagas enojar Neil –Susurro esto último solo para este lo oyera –Hablare incluso si es necesario con la señora Elroy

-A ella no le importara que una… -Neil susurraba también pero antes de terminar de hablar Anthony volvió a interrumpirlo

-Es una advertencia.

Candy solo se dejó llevar por el rubio que la llevaba de vuelta a la mansión Ardley dejando a Neil molesto e impotente.

Terrence miraba esto desde el otro lado del portal sin que nadie le prestara atención, había cosas que había observado demasiado extrañas y sospechosas pero ¿Acaso podría ser? Y si era ¿Qué haría?

.

.

.

En un cuarto pequeño de una cabaña que se encontraba en un bosque al parecer abandonado, se encontraba una joven pelinegra, sin fuerzas para poderse siquiera poner de pie, esos días habían sido el peor infierno de toda su vida, había gritado sin que nadie la escuchara, había golpeado las puertas para que abrieran, se estaba asfixiando, estaba sintiendo como el aire se acababa de su cuerpo lentamente, la poca agua que le habían dado apenas si fue algo que toco, porque la comida era un asco.

Si…en su mayoría olía de inmediato que la comida estaba pasada.

-Buenas tardes señora B

Annie escucho afuera como el hombre que le llevaba estas cosas hablaba a una mujer seguramente. –Ay…ayud…ayuda –Susurro con dificultad, ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar ni para levantarse lo único que pensaba era en que todo eso era una pesadilla una terrible pesadilla de la cual pronto despertaría y Archie estaría ahí también, juntos para casarse por fin pero…no…eso no era cierto y esta era la realidad porque el dolor, la agonía le hacían recordar que esto era cierto y era lo que estaba viviendo.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-No ha querido comer mi señora…yo…le he traído pero ella…ella no quiere –Dijo el hombre nerviosamente

-Si como no, Alfred

-Si señora

-Hay que llevarla a la mansión que tenemos para que la atiendan, ve por un médico, no podemos dejar que muera él bebe que lleva dentro, será la manera más placentera de atemorizar a Elroy y la mejor venganza.

-Claro señora

Antes de que se llevara a la pelinegra fuera de la pequeña habitación, la señora B le toco la frente, pudo notar que llevaba fiebre y le indico a Alfred que la llevara pronto. –Lastima criatura te toco la maldición de la familia Ardley y en el camino tu sufrirás pero ni modo…así es la vida como solía decirnos la tía Elroy…

.

.

.

Candy miraba con tristeza desde su balcón la noche que ya caia lentamente sobre Lakewood, llevaba días haciendo eso, quedarse en su alcoba y no bajar a cenar con los demás, estaba realmente cansada y sobretodo triste, había vigilancia en la mansión las veinticuatro horas del día, no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, ah y la pobre de Dorotly fue devuelta a la cocina ahora la vigilaba una señora algo mandona y nada agradable que estaba en ese momento entrando a su alcoba trayendo seguramente una cena que no tocaría.

-Su cena, señorita

-No quiero gracias

-Debe comer, si no estará muy fea y flaca para el día de su boda

-No me interesa –Dijo levantándose perdiendo un poco los estribos –Si no le importa Julia quiero estar sola

-No puedo dejarla sola

-¡Por favor solo váyase y déjeme en paz!

La rubia comenzó a tirar la cena y todo lo que había en la mesa de la habitación, comenzaba a sentirse peor que un animal y de verdad que estaba desesperada harta, molesta, la obligaban a todo, incluso el vestido….esa misma tarde llegaron con miles de modistas Elisa y la señora Elroy para que se probara lo que llevaban y si tenía ajustes se harían y si le gustaba otro modelo que no hubieran hecho lo harían, estaba harta, toda esta farsa, toda esta mascara, le daba nauseas…no lo soportaba.

Julia salió por la puerta dejándola sola con su rabieta, mientras Candy después de descargar su ira con las cosas se tiro al suelo para comenzar a llorar con más fuerza, sin que pudiera detenerse ya.

-¿Candy?

La rubia levanto la vista aunque aún estaba nublosa por las lágrimas pudo distinguirlo entre la oscuridad de la noche, en su balcón…en su balcón desde donde la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Terry?

.

.

.

-No quiso cenar nuevamente ¿cierto?

Julia negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba un poco más a la mesa del comedor, Anthony miraba con molestia a la señora Elroy quien estaba frente a él, ¿Qué no entendía? Candy se estaba muriendo lentamente, la estaban matando como lo mataron a él, aunque esto era cien mil veces peor. Por lo menos no llegaron a esto pero ahora que recordaba…eso era lo que querían.

 _"_ _Pero con Candy no sería tampoco fácil, ella no había perdido su pasado…"_ pensó mientras miraba con atención a esa mujer…Julia, se veía poco paciente.

-Tiro todo lo que estaba en la mesa señora Elroy, yo no puedo trabajar con una señorita que se comporte de ese modo, es además de vergonzoso, imposible, no está bien educada como muchas señoritas de sociedad y es respondona, le pido me dé permiso de hacerlo con mis métodos

La señora Elroy sonrió un poco –Tal vez sea buena idea pero solo lo necesario –Aclaro mirándola con severidad

-Por supuesto, con permiso

Elroy cruzo mirada con Anthony, quien le miro interrogadoramente pero no dijo nada, aunque podía, en la mesa estaban las personas que sabían que su muerte no era verdad, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando ella le llamo por su nombre.

-Anthony

El aludido levanto la vista

-¿Qué?

La señora Elroy no le hizo gracia que le respondiera así pero no dijo nada solo carraspeo un poco antes de continuar como indicándole que retomara la cordura, Anthony miro a su alrededor, esa noche no estaba Terrence, solo estaban los Leagan casualmente, quienes habían aceptado la invitación de la señora Elroy, Elisa ya llevaba días allí junto a su hermano.

-Anthony necesito decirte algo

-¿Qué es?

-Tía abuela –Recalco la anciana recordándole que debía llamarle de ese modo pero el rubio estaba cambiado y dejaría en claro que no era el mismo que fue, ni en su pasado perdido, ni en su pasado reciente lleno de mentiras.

-¿Qué es? –Repitió sin intimidarse

-Anthony –Murmuro Elisa tratando de alcanzarle la mano pero este la retiro de inmediato

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo Terrence?!

-Candy…

-¡No!

Terrence había intentado acercarse a ella, pero esta lo esquivo, no sabía que pensar en ese momento solo podía pensar que…que…no es que no era posible

-Candy debemos irnos de aquí

La rubia lo miro por un momento -¿Quieres…quieres decir que…huir?

-Si amor

Candy tembló un poco ante la mención del castaño quien se acercó una vez más, ella no se alejó dejo que este la tocara –Debemos irnos pero debemos irnos ahora.

-Pero…no…puedo… mi padre está perdido y yo…yo no puedo irme sin saber ¿Qué…que pasara?

-Si te preocupa tanto… -La soltó bruscamente -¡¿Qué sientes por él, Candy?! ¡¿Acaso lo amas?!

-Terry

.

.

.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-No está a discusión Anthony, el compromiso se celebrara el mismo día que el de Candice y Neil, la boda de ustedes será antes que la de ellos.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Neil que hasta entonces estaba sonriendo por lo que escuchaba a excepción de cuando le dijeron que aun tendría que esperar para hacer suya a la rubia. – ¿Por qué?

-Así lo hemos decidido tus padres y yo

-Solo es un mes hijo –Comento el señor Leagan comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorando que Anthony estaba de pie colérico mirando con furia a todos.

-No me casare

-Ya está tomada la decisión, Anthony no me hagas…

-¡Yo no tengo porque obedecerla!

-Eres un miembro de la familia Ardley, además siempre hemos hablado de esta boda desde que ustedes eran niños.

-No puedes obligarme

-Lo harás y…

Se escuchó un grito desde la parte de arriba de la mansión y de inmediato subieron a ver que ocurría, primero Anthony seguido de la señora Elroy y al final Neil. Elisa y sus padres se quedaron en la mesa con cara de aburrimiento pero felices por el triunfo que habían logrado.

-¡Señorita Candy ábrame la puerta!

-¡¿Candy?! –Anthony trato de abrir la puerta pero no se lograba, en ese momento salió otra persona, algo que hizo que Elroy palideciera y que Neil estuviera más que colérico.

-Buenas noches –Cerro la puerta tras de si –Anthony –Le susurro en el oído al rubio para que solo el escuchara pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar que decir porque la señora Elroy ya estaba gritando furiosa.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar como puse en el otro fic estuve algo mal y demas presiones de trabajo, escolares estres etc. pero** **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D**

 **Este fue el fic ganador de la votacion anterior, por lo que estare actualizando este fic, espero que les siga gustando :D**

 **bueno muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews,**

 **espero que lo disfruten recuerden que escribo para ustedes ;D disfrútenlo**

 **sigan votando y no olviden sus reviews ya que esos me alientan a seguir escribiendo ;D**

 **Mil gracias a todso por sus hermosos reviews**

 **sigan votando el viernes el fic ganador sera actualizado ya sea con un capitulo largo o un doble capitulo :D jejeje**

 **saludos**

 **bueno hoy los votos valen triple, asi que no olviden dejarlo :D**

* * *

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 0%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 0%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 0%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 0%**_

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 0%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 0%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 0%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **saludos**


	14. CAPITULO 14 CELOS II

...

 **FIC GANADOR!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 14 IMPOSICION I**

* * *

 ** _El sublime aliento de tus labios cayendo sobre mi piel y aquel dulce y tierno beso que nunca pudo ser quedándose en el aire, esperando algo que nunca fue, esperando aquello que pudo ser, aquello que no fue, aquello que podría ser, aquello que jamás olvidare aun cuando solo en mis sueño fuiste mía._**

 ** _Esos labios inocentes y vírgenes que jamás fueron rosados por el tierno y dulce amor que nos profesamos al mirarnos en la eternidad, esa sonrisa tan cálida como el sol irradiando la vida en las flores tan suaves y dulces como el alma que lleva tu ser, como el aurora del amanecer que devuelve la vida a cualquiera._**

 ** _El conquistarte es una adicción pero el amarte es un placer… La vida no pudo darme mejor regalo que el amar como te amo a ti._**

 ** _A.B.A_**

* * *

Anthony miraba sin comprender ¿Cómo era que Terrence supiera eso? Pero el grito de la tía Elroy lo despertó de su confusión

-¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡Candice ¿Qué significa esto?!

Candy salía entre avergonzada y molesta pero se veía determinada –Nada

-¡¿Cómo que nada?! ¡Por dios que escandalo! Eres la prometida de Neil Leagan no puedes estar a solas con este joven Grandchester en tu habitación, haciendo sabrá dios que…

-Por si no se acuerda tía abuela, en San Pablo nos encontraron juntos a media noche en el…

-¡No me recuerdes tan bochornoso asunto!

-Solo digo que no es la primera…

-¡Calla Candice! –Miro a Terrence con verdadera molestia –Joven Grandchester le voy a suplicar que se vaya de esta casa

-No sin Candy

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡No crea que no sepa quién es usted! ¡Su madre es una actriz y su padre un duque que tuvo un bastardo con ella, he aquí el resultado!

Terrence apretó los puños molesto

-¡¿Y quién es usted para juzgar cuando…?!

-No he terminado, se también que no quiere pertenecer a la noble familia de los Grandchester pues no quiere ser duque

Terry miraba con molestia a la anciana pero después de unos minutos vio a Anthony quien aún miraba sorprendido la escena -¿Y qué me dice de los Ardley? Según su reputación intachable ante los demás, pero en la familia son capaces de matar a su propios sobrinos ¿no? Aunque me doy cuenta que en realidad solo le gusta desaparecerlos un rato ¿No señora Elroy?

-¿De qué hablas Terrence? –Pregunto la rubia sorprendida

-¿Por qué no les dice la verdad?

Elroy ya no estaba para nada molesta por encontrarlos en la habitación, menos divertida lastimando con palabras crueles al castaño, ahora solo sudaba nerviosa y miraba alternativamente entre Terrence y Candy, y después a Anthony quien solo miraba nervioso hacia ellos.

-No sé de qué hablas

-Si lo sabe y diré todo si no me permite quedarme aquí o me deja ir con Candy, aunque también no quiero que se le obligue a casar, hasta que el señor William vuelva ¿No cree?

Anthony sonrió amargamente –Creo que Terrence tiene razón ¿No lo cree señora Elroy?

Candy ya no entendía nada y menos cuando estos dos por primera vez estaban de acuerdo en algo. Lo único que quería era que alguien la salvara aunque nunca había sido de ella esperar como princesa, ella era fuerte, pero la fortaleza se le iba terminando con cada caída, con cada perdida y cada que pasaban cosas que inexplicablemente sucedían como…

 _"_ _¿Dónde estás Albert?"_ pensaba la rubia tristemente mientras trataba de asimilar más sobre la última persona que tenía y que ahora…ahora la vida le daba un nuevo golpe recordándole que no era la felicidad para ella, como cuando era niña, adolescente y ahora de nuevo.

.

.

.

Annie miraba alrededor de aquella habitación parecía más lúgubre que las de la mansión Britter, seguro que no estaba en ella, ¿La mansión Ardley? Seguramente o al menos eso esperaba, esperaba pronto encontrarse con el rostro alegre y dulce de su prometido, no deseaba morirse sin verlo una vez más y decirle….se tocó el vientre y sintió su pequeño y abultado vientre, suspiro aliviada y volvió a mirar entonces...

-Buen día señorita Britter –Sonrió la señora rubia mirándola con desdén

-¿Dónde estoy? –Miro hacia la cama, estaba en un camisón bastante grande aparentemente para ella, la cama era bastante amplia y las cobijas eran de color rojo, de seda. – ¿Quién es usted?

-Dime señora B, mira querida –Sonrió maliciosamente –Lamento mucho involucrarte a ti y al bebe en esto pero es necesario y es todo lo que diré o bueno si…si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a la familia Ardley, en efecto la familia de tu prometido es culpable de esto.

-¿Qué? Pero…

Alguien toco la puerta –Señora B, llegaron sus otros invitados

-Ah perfecto, lo siento linda no puedes salir de aquí y por favor no preguntes nada, nadie te responderá, ponte cómoda en un rato te traerán la cena.

Annie miro alrededor en búsqueda de una ventana o algo pero la habitación no tenía ventanas, comenzaba a sentirse asfixiada como en ese cuarto, pero ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver la familia Ardley con esto?

.

.

.

Candy caminaba con tranquilidad por el jardín, no sabía cómo lo habían logrado Charles y Terrence pero la tía abuela había atrasado los preparativos de la boda pero no mucho, la fiesta de compromiso era en un mes y la boda sería una semana después, estaba desesperada aunque aun así parecía que Terrence no estaba muy conforme y aunque había accedido la tía abuela a que se quedara en la mansión no lo dejaban acercarse mucho a la rubia.

-Candy

La rubia miro de donde provenía la voz y vio a Charles sonriéndole entregándole una rosa blanca

-Anthony –Susurro mirando la dulce Candy

Anthony sintió salir su corazón pero se recompuso para poder hablar –Perdona…estaba tan hermosa que creo que se vería mejor en tu alcoba ¿Qué te parece? –Pregunto el rubio sonriendo

-¿Cómo…? –Tomo la pequeña maceta, donde pudo notar que la rosa no estaba para nada maltratada por tratar de arrancarla como Elisa había hecho cuando Anthony…cuando…

-Bueno es un poco de jardines –Comento con simpleza el rubio y restándole importancia

-No debiste –Dijo la rubia un poco melancólica –Anthony nunca le gustaba que tomaran sus rosas

-Lo sé pero…

-No lo vuelvas a hacer por favor, Charles –Pidió Candy con ojos llenos de lágrimas

Por lo que este no pudo negarse –Discúlpame no volverá a pasar pero… -Seco sus lágrimas que caían lentamente por sus mejillas –Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras

Anthony le sonrió tiernamente mientras ella le miraba con dulzura pero a la vez con miedo.

Candy no comprendía, porque pero con él se sentía a salvo y tranquila, sentía que aquellos sentimientos muertos cuando murió Anthony volvían, esa seguridad y esa tranquilidad que le daba al estar con él, miro al rubio quien le seguía mirando intensamente, esos zafiros eran tan parecidos a los de Anthony, su Anthony, su tierna mirada llena de bondad y sinceridad, llena de dulzura y amor, de vida y de luz, esa sonrisa que le volcaba el alma, esta sensación de poder hacer cualquier cosa, de felicidad y poder, de todo lo que Anthony le llego a florecer, lentamente regresaban a su ser, no comprendía porque pero…

Anthony se sorprendió cuando la rubia lo tomo de la mejilla y de puntitas se fue acercando a sus labios para juntarlos en un tierno y dulce beso, aquel beso con amor e inocencia, con dulzura y ternura había quedado al aire hace tiempo, esos besos tan cálidos y llenos de amor habían quedado en el pasado, un pasado que nunca fue, un presente que ahora era, algo que no podía cambiarlo por nada, algo que estaba ocurriendo y no más en sus sueños.

-¡Candice!

Y de nuevo estaba Neil Leagan interrumpiendo pero esta vez mas colérico que nunca, pues fue ella quien lo beso.

Elisa Leagan miraba la escena molesta desde un árbol pero ya estaba planeando su siguiente movimiento en el tablero, pues ella es la que debía hacer Jaque Mate.

.

.

.

Anthony estaba a orillas del rio que pasaba cerca de la mansión Ardley, después de la discusión con Neil, no pudo hacer más que dejar que se llevara a Candy, Neil sabía que él era su primo y no quería que nadie le soltara de un momento a otro a la rubia que él era Anthony, su Anthony por quien sufrió tanto cuando lo pensó muerto, ni siquiera sabía cómo decírselo el mismo, era más fácil decirle que la amaba a que él era el muerto y en realidad…se había enamorado nuevamente de ella ¿en verdad? Volverla a ver solo basto para volverla a amar ¿es verdad?

Era algo que no debía cuestionarse claro pero no podía evitar pensar que solo por lo que paso se sentía de cierto modo que le amaba aun, no quería lastimarla y menos salir herido en el proceso, Candy aun no decía sentir lo mismo que él, había aparecido alguien más en su ausencia y tal vez aun lo amase más que lo que lo amo a él.

-Vaya que eres idiota ¿no Anthony?

Dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Terrence, por fin se veían sin más mentiras sin máscaras, ambos sabiendo lo que era el otro y lo que significaban en la vida de Candy, ambos se conocían por esta, ambos sabían su historia con ella y ambos sabían que al final alguien debía decir adiós, aunque también estaban tan celosos que no dejarían de intentarlo y ambos lo entendían.

-Así que… ¿Quién es más idiota? ¿Yo por querer conquistarla ahora después de volver a verla y descubrir una mentira o tú al abandonarla por otra mujer que no vale la pena?

Terry rio por lo bajo mientras se acercaba –Yo ya deje a Susana, Anthony

-¿Qué ya no te pareció lo suficientemente buena para ti? Aunque te haya salvado la vida, eso es cruel

El frunció la boca en son de molestia pero respondió –No…cometí un error y me di cuenta de ello, a tiempo eso creo…Yo no amo a Susana y ella lo sabía, y yo por estúpido accedí en un principio pero después me di cuenta que nunca seré feliz a su lado porque amo a Candy

-Ella sufrió por tu culpa

-También por la tuya –Miro al rubio –Admito que pensé que el famoso Anthony sería diferente pero no me equivoque…al haber cultivado rosas serias totalmente un debilucho para luchar por lo que amas

-¡Retira lo dicho ahora!

-Claro que no, es lo que pienso y además creo que eres un cobarde al no decirle la verdad a Candy solo porque tu tía abuela lo prohíbe.

-¡Desgraciado!

Y estaba a punto de golpearlo pero en eso se escuchó un grito fuertemente que provenía al otro lado de donde se encontraban.

Anthony y Terrence se miraron ambos sabían y conocían a la perfección esa voz que estaba gritando, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

.

.

.

Candy miraba con molestia a Neil, quien después de hacer que Charles los dejara la había llevado a esos linderos del bosque donde comenzó a querer besarla y no es que ella no tuviera fuerza, lo golpeo pero este le regreso el favor noqueándola por un momento y dejándola aturdida y torpe para su parecer de ella.

-¡Cállate! –Gritaba el moreno mientras besaba su cuello –Serás mi esposa…esto…esto solo será un adelanto de lo que…será esa noche

Candy se sobresaltó al sentir su mano en uno de sus glúteos y comenzó a patearlo pero Neil la tenía de un modo que la inmovilizaba. -¡Basta…Neil, eres un maldito!

Candy lo empujaba mientras este volvía a abofetearla provocando que la rubia se golpeara contra el árbol que estaba a un lado de ellos. –Serás mía…solo mia no de Terrence ni de el idiota de…

-¡Neil!

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar como puse en el otro fic estuve algo mal y demas presiones de trabajo, escolares estres etc. pero** **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D**

 **Este fue el fic ganador de la votacion anterior, por lo que estare actualizando este fic, espero que les siga gustando :D**

 **bueno muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews,**

 **espero que lo disfruten recuerden que escribo para ustedes ;D disfrútenlo**

 **sigan votando y no olviden sus reviews ya que esos me alientan a seguir escribiendo ;D**

 **Mil gracias a todso por sus hermosos reviews**

 **sigan votando el viernes el fic ganador sera actualizado ya sea con un capitulo largo o un doble capitulo :D jejeje**

 **saludos**

 **bueno hoy los votos valen doble** **, asi que no olviden dejarlo :D**

* * *

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 90%**_

 ** _VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 60%_**

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 60%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 0%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 0%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 0%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 0%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **saludos**


	15. CAPITULO 15 IMPOSICION II

_**...**_

* * *

 _ **FIC GANADOR DE LA SEMANA PASADA**_

 _ **CAPITULO DOBLE POR EL JUEVES Y VIERNES**_

 ** _NOS VEMOS ABAJO :D_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **A veces la vida es irónica, parece venir y burlarse, parece ir y hacer de las suyas, parece tan sumisa y tan fácil el manejo de todos los sentimientos que muchas veces vienen cual viento azotando contra nuestra piel que nos es imposible mantenernos intactos y sin sentirlo.**_

 _ **La dulzura pero con la firmeza y fuerza que roza nuestros corazones puede llegar a ser más de la cuenta para una persona, a veces la fortaleza no se lleva exteriormente muchas veces es interna, la cual es mil veces mejor, porque ¿Acaso la flor no soporta mil tempestades? ¿Por qué se rompe el árbol entonces? Es más grande si…pero puede que su fuerza y ganas por aferrarse a la vida no sean tantas como la de la pequeña rosa que trata de protegerse ante mil mares.**_

 _ **Por más imposición del aire, el agua y el sola, esta puede permanecer igual de hermosa e intacta que puede dar vida a las demás para que puedan seguir floreciendo, alegra la vida y da alegría con su simple belleza a simple vista, pero si miras más allá de la superficialidad puedes llegar a encontrar una joya y mil misterios así como podrás hallar la verdad de la naturaleza de la vida que a veces al sentirse desesperados por respuestas y sedientos de facilidad no logramos ver pero si nos tomamos un tiempo, allí encontraremos la luz.**_

 _ **C.W.A**_

Candy miraba molesta hacia otro lado, mientras la tía abuela le hablaba, apretaba con firmeza y fuerza los puños, mientras dejaba que esta terminara de dar su discurso, era increíble que después de lo que estuvo por pasar la tía abuela se comportara aun de esa forma ¿Qué diablos le ocurría…?¿cómo demonios iba a permitirlo siquiera?

Esta solo sonrió al final con amargura –Da gracias a que Neil te quiere tanto y por eso no le cuesta nada aceptarte en su familia, pese a no ser realmente una Ardley, tu y yo lo sabemos.

Candy dejo caer unas cuantas lágrimas en silencio, no podía creer la crueldad y la frialdad con la que se mostraba aquella anciana ¿todo para qué? Ella ni siquiera era considerada de la familia Ardley ¿entonces porque seguía ahí…?

-Bueno la ceremonia y la fiesta se darán en la fecha prevista y por ahora no quiero que andes provocando ni a tu futuro esposo ni a nuestros huéspedes, es por ello que Neil solo te visitara bajo mi supervisión y Elisa los acompañara en los paseos junto con…Charles

-¿Charles?

-Si…el doctor mostro interés en Elisa y esta lo ha aceptado

-¡¿Qué?!

No podía creerlo, si ellos…si el…él le dijo….

-Mañana irán los cuatro a pasear para que Neil pueda disculparse contigo, es una orden –Se dio media vuelta, aunque Candy ya no estaba ahí, ella había escuchado la mitad de lo que decía pero en definitiva oír el nombre de Charles la había traído de vuelta. –Descansa –Susurro la tía abuela antes de salir

Esa noche Candy no pudo dormir.

.

.

.

Anthony estaba de pie a la entrada principal, parecía un hermoso día, aunque para él era un terrible día, la tía abuela le había dicho que acompañaría a Elisa con Neil y Candy, pero que esta última ya sabía que estaba comprometido con su prima, claro como Charles, esto no podía…no podía permitirlo pero estaba atado de manos, por un lado estaba Albert y por el otro estaba Candy.

-Vaya miren nada más si es el cobarde de Anthony –Comento al aire Terrence mientras se acercaba, no se había percatado de la presencia de Elisa pero era obvio que sabía porque no se sorprendió para nada –Y la rastrera y golfa de Elisa

-¡Terrence! –Miro al rubio quien miraba con molestia a Terry –Dile algo Antho…

-Lo siento Elisa, pero una no soy quien él dice, ni tú y segunda –Sonrió de lado –No dijo ninguna mentira

-¡An…!

-¡Cállate!

Candy en ese momento venia molesta con Neil detrás de ella, al ver a Charles y Terrence, sonrió dulcemente sobre todo al último -¿Tú también vienes Terrence?

El aludido sonrió al verla también algo que no pasó desapercibido por Anthony ni por Neil, quienes miraban molesto al castaño

-Sí, aunque no le haga gracia a ninguno de ustedes, pero son ordenes de la tía abuela

-Que bien –Sonrió Candy aliviada mientras caminaba al automóvil, seguida de Terrence y Anthony, mientras Neil y Elisa miraban coléricos la escena.

.

.

.

En un cuarto oscuro…

-¿Dónde estaremos? –Un joven de cabello castaño miraba con ansiedad el lugar.

-No tengo idea –Respondió otro hombre rubio que estaba al lado del castaño.

-Creo que…que…estamos en el bosque –Dijo un pequeño joven pelinegro que estaba en el suelo con un pequeño charco de sangre. Llevaba aun un uniforme de soldado maltratado y sucio.

-Quizás pero si es así, ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? –Pensaba solo en Anthony y en…Candy ¿Qué estaría pasando con ellos?

-Debemos encontrar el modo de…

-Nadie saldrá de aquí –Una voz de una mujer al parecer ya madura salió de las sombras, todos quedaron en silencio –Al menos no…no vivos

Nadie movió ni un solo musculo mientras escuchaban esto.

-Lamento mucho esto pero….deben entender que…a veces se paga justo por pecadores, y hay una familiar de ustedes que es una maldita pecadora, ambiciosa y desgraciada que quiero hacer pagar con algo más que su propia vida y ustedes fueron los elegidos –Dijo riendo silenciosamente

-¿Quién demonios…?

-Nada de preguntas…querido William –Susurro sonriéndole aunque no veía nada.

-¡¿William?! –Gritaron los otros dos

-Sí, él es Albert William Ardley, niños Cornwall

Todos se quedaron callados tratando de asimilar tales verdades.

.

.

.

Decidieron ir a una hermosa colina cerca de la mansión Ardley, donde tomarían un pequeño refrigerio, Anthony estaba sentado cerca de Terrence, este estaba con Candy a su lado y Neil del otro lado con Elisa quienes por supuesto trataban de atraer la atención de sus amores.

-Candy ¿Me das un poco de eso? –Dijo este señalando el plato de la rubia, quien hizo una mueca de desagrado y asco, por lo que decidió ignorarlo

Elisa sonrió por lo bajo, por un lado sabía que su hermano era la pieza de ajedrez perfecta para poder alejar a Candy de su eterno amado, pero por otro lado detestaba la idea de que ella estuviera junto a su hermano es por ello que su boda seria primero y ya después vería el modo de deshacerse de Candy, tal vez inclusive antes de todo se pudiera deshacer de ella.

Charles y Terrence solamente miraban su plato sin decir absolutamente nada, ambos absortos en sus pensamientos y ambos a la vez pensando solo en algo en común.

Si bien Terrence era el que actualmente tenía el corazón de Candy, no quería decir que la rubia hubiera olvidado del todo a ese rubio que había robado su corazón cuando aún era niña, era su primer amor algo difícil de olvidar pues para Terrence su primer amor era ella, algo que pesaba, sabia perfectamente bien que aunque la rubia no supiera quien era…había algo entre ellos, pues ella había estado besándose con Charles y no era la primera vez que sabía que se besaban, algo que le hervía la sangre por dentro pero por mas molestia que le causara tenía que dejar que Candy fuera feliz, aunque la realidad es que no se dejaría y pelearía porque ella, ella lo amaba ¿no? No se podían dejar…no después de todo…no por un muerto…porque Anthony Brown Ardley estaba muerto para todos y debía seguir así.

Por el lado Anthony, entendía a la perfección que él no podía irrumpir así como así la vida de Candy pero tampoco permitiría que fuera infeliz por el resto de su vida al lado de alguien que no ama y ni siquiera le agrada y por si fuera poco de un cobarde como Neil, la amaba aunque no comprendía si era solo por el pasado o porque realmente la amaba pero si podía decir que cuando estaba con ella todo era luz y felicidad.

Candy daba a su vida esa luz que siempre necesito, cuando la conoció aun sin saber quién era, Candy dio sentido de nuevo a su razón de existir ¿es eso amor? No comprendía pero su corazón saltaba de emoción al saberla a su lado, al sentir el roce cálido y dulce de su piel contra la de él, al verla sonreír daban mil vueltas su ser, se aceleraba el ritmo y temía muchas veces que explotara de emoción, pero ella era…era simplemente ya dueña de su corazón, no lo entena del todo, no sabía nada, excepto que verla feliz era ser feliz.

Miro hacia ella y dio su corazón un vuelco al notar que ella le miraba, su mirada era cálida y dulce, pero había algo de molestia o eso noto porque cuando sus miradas cruzaron esta frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada.

-¿Candy podemos dar un paseo?

Terrence miro de inmediato a Neil, con cara de pocos amigos, pero este lo ignoro, la rubia por otro lado ni lo miraba solo observo a Elisa quien sonreía con descaro abrazando a Charles.

-¿De qué?

-Debe ser en privado –Candy molesta prosiguió comiendo sin inmutarse -¿Candy?

-No –Dejo de lado su plato y lo miro con una frialdad que helo la sangre del muchacho y también los demás quedaron sorprendidos pues nunca habían visto a la rubia tan molesta. –Sé de qué quieres hablar y no hay nada que justifique el comportamiento del otro día, espero que hagas algo para evitarte y evitarme esta farsa de matrimonio porque yo no te amo y tú tampoco, solo eres una persona obsesiva y que siempre quiere tener lo que desea como niño rico caprichoso que siempre fuiste y seguirás siendo y si no me apetece hablar de eso contigo en privado es porque sé que no cambiaras y no creo en tus palabras, Neil Leagan –Se puso de pie –Ya aclarado el punto este paseo no tiene caso y quiero irme a casa.

-Pero Candice…tú tienes que…

-Ahora –Dijo molesta dando media vuelta dejando a los demás sorprendidos y a Neil molesto.

-Creo que ella tiene razón –Anthony se puso de pie y fue en dirección hacia donde esta se dirigía

-Anthony espera –Elisa que se había tenido que soltar del brazo del rubio, se puso de pie para detenerlo, pero este la miro con odio y se alejó.

-Basta con esto, Elisa –Se alejó un poco más –No me voy a casar contigo, en cuanto llegue mi tío, aclararemos toda esta situación y Candy tampoco se casara con quien no desea.

-Jajaja ¿el abuelo Williams? –Neil sonrió burlonamente –Desapareció ¿No lo sabes? Además de que no eres nadie para venir a decir que está bien o mal en la familia porque ya no eres un Ardley

-Cuando les conviene no lo soy pero cuando no… -Anthony miro con desprecio a todos –En realidad no me importa pertenecer ya a esta familia, por lo tanto no quiero una esposa como tu Elisa, además de que eres traicionera y mentirosa, no me gustas, no me atraes, ni siquiera me agradas, así que deja de denigrarte como mujer y valórate un poco, con permiso

-Anthony…

Terrence sonrió, realmente muy a su pesar, el rubio tal vez…solo tal vez si no quisieran a la misma mujer…ambos…podrían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos.

.

.

.

Candy miraba por la ventana del automóvil cuando sintió que alguien más subió a su lado, al mirarlo se dio cuenta de quién era, nerviosa desvió la mirada y trato de ignorarlo.

-¿Estas enojada conmigo?

Candy se sonrojo levemente pero no respondió, claro que estaba enojada con el pero ¿tenía derecho a reclamar algo que no era suyo?

-Lamento el malentendido que tuvo tu prima, Candy, pero yo nunca le prometí nada, es mas no quiero nada que ver con la familia Leagan, no me caen bien en el tiempo que llevo conociéndolos.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, Charles –Dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre –Finalmente yo no soy nada tuyo –Dijo con molestia en lo último y dolor, como para que quedara claro ese punto también.

-Tal vez, pero… -Tomo la barbilla de la rubia para que lo mirara –Mi corazón te lo debe, porque yo…yo… -Se acercó un poco a ella, Candy ya no sabía ni donde estaba, sus pensamientos su ser estaba perdido en aquella mirada azulada, tan calidad, clara, dulce y hermosa como la…. –Te amo, Candy –Susurro dándole un tierno beso que Candy sintió derretirse bajo la calidez de este, lleno de dulzura y amor, que poco a poco expresaba lo que años tuvo que reprimir, algo nuevo que había olvidado, algo que no había querido volver a sentir, algo que solamente una persona lograba hacerla sentirse de esa forma…

 _"_ _Como….Anthony"_ pensaba la rubia mientras pasaba las manos tímidamente por el cuello del rubio, este tenía su mano enredada en su cabello y su otra mano en la espalda de ella.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del espectáculo que estaban dándole a las personas que se encontraban afuera, Terrence ya estaba aproximándose, mientras Elisa ya estaba maldiciendo por dentro la muerte de la rubia.

Niel solo estaba colérico pero sin atreverse a acercarse.

-¡Brown! –Se sobresaltaron ambos y se separaron al escuchar el grito, ambos sintieron el jalón brusco que Terrence uso para sacarlo del automóvil. -¡¿Qué demonios…?!

Un golpe….

-¡Charles! –Candy salió del automóvil para verlo.

Otro golpe antes de dejarlo reaccionar.

-¡Terry basta!

-¡Quítate Candice! ¡Este maldito entenderá a no aprovecharse….!

-¡Pero…no!

-¡Quítate! –Empujo lejos a la rubia, pero Anthony ya estaba de pie preparándose y le dio un golpe en el rostro.

-¡Charles!

-¡Maldito! –Terrence se agarró el rostro molesto le devolvió otro tanto -¡Toma!

-¡Basta!

-¡Esto es tu culpa Candice! –Elisa le dio una abofeteada quien molesta después de unos segundos se la regreso con bastante fuerza que la dejo en el suelo

-¡Elisa!

Neil se acercó a su hermana y Candy vio entonces que Terrence estaba encima de Charles, quien lo golpeaba también como podía pero entonces.

-¡Maldito!

-¡No…Terrence basta!

-¡Candy!

-¡Candy!

-Candy –Neil solo miraba con sorpresa la escena.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **primero que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar como puse en el otro fic estuve algo mal y demas presiones de trabajo, escolares estres etc. pero** **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste ;D**

 **Este fue el fic ganador de la votacion anterior, por lo que estare actualizando este fic, espero que les siga gustando :D**

 **bueno muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews,**

 **espero que lo disfruten recuerden que escribo para ustedes ;D disfrútenlo**

 **sigan votando y no olviden sus reviews ya que esos me alientan a seguir escribiendo ;D**

 **Mil gracias a todso por sus hermosos reviews**

 **sigan votando el viernes el fic ganador sera actualizado ya sea con un capitulo largo o un doble capitulo :D jejeje**

 **saludos**

* * *

 **Les dejo como quedaron los votos de la semana pasada y por lo que pueden ver el fic ganador es GIROS DEL DESTINO :D**

* * *

 _ **GIROS DEL DESTINO 340%**_

 _ **VOLVERTE A VER, VOLVERTE A AMAR 280%**_

 _ **AMI-ENEMIGAS 190%**_

 _ **AGRIDULCE -NIÑEZ 190%**_

 _ **LISTEN TO HEART 60%**_

 _ **BUSQUEDA DE LA FELICIDAD 20%**_

 _ **¿QUIEN SOY YO? 0%**_

 _ **Nota de la autora: Solo quiero aclarar que al votar por ami-enemigas tambien se actualizara "Agridulce Niñez", pues recordemos que estas van de la mano ;D**_

 **bueno hoy los votos valen triple** **, asi que no olviden dejarlo :D**

 **saludos**


	16. CAPITULO 16 BIENVENIDA INESPERADA

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **He vuelto queridos lectores,**

 **una disculpa por la demora pero sigo viva jejeje**

 **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste y me perdonen :) :(**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 16 UNA VERDAD INEVITABLE**

* * *

 **A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, muchas veces el disfraz que envuelve nuestra alma es necesaria para protegernos de aquellas mismas falsedades que nos piden ser lo que no somos, que nos obligan a olvidar quien somos, quien nos exigen que no escuchemos al corazón si no a la razón a su razón.**

 **Pero siempre podemos cambiar, el cambio es hacer la diferencia, la diferencia es romper la opresión que existe en la sociedad, en el mundo pero sobretodo en nuestros corazones.**

 **C.W.A**

* * *

Terry miraba con sorpresa a la rubia quien había recibido parte del golpe que había o al menos su intensión había sido que fuera para Anthony, pero el rubio lo miraba furioso al ver que su golpe no había sido detenido sino hasta que se percató de la intervención de la joven, quien calmadamente miro al castaño tratando de no mostrar la molestia en su brazo.

-Terry por favor basta

-¿Lo amas? –La rubia se ruborizo pero de inmediato negó con su cabeza, mirando de reojo a Neil y Elisa quienes miraban atentos la escena.

-No tiene…no tiene caso hablar de eso, no importa –Miro a Charles quien de inmediato la miro algo dolido –No volverá a pasar ¿Verdad?

Anthony estaba confundido que solo atino a asentir con la cabeza sin comprender nada.

-¿Candy? –Terry quiso interponerse en el camino cuando ella se puso de pie –Exijo una…

-No tienes nada que exigirme Terrence –Le miro duramente –Como yo no te pedí explicaciones cuando te quedaste con Susana en New York, ¿O sí?

Terrence quedo sin palabras ante la verdad, aquella noche de invierno la dejo ir sin más, se quedó con Susana y no le dijo siquiera la razón a la rubia, sino después, mucho después cuando la volvió a buscar, cuando se dio cuenta de que Susana lo haría infeliz por el resto de su vida.

-Tienes razón pero…

-Ya no digas nada entonces Terrence –Murmuro la rubia harta –Este juego de celos ya me tiene cansada –Susurro mirándolo –Mantén tu distancia como yo la mantuve cuando te quedaste con ella

Camino hacia el coche dejando a un confundido Anthony y un colérico y dolido Terrence.

.

.

.

La señora B, caminaba felizmente por la mansión mientras llevaba en su mano una fotografía de un pequeño niño de 3 años rubio de ojos azules, donde se apreciaba a una joven rubia feliz de ojos verdes, sonriendo con este.

-Muy pronto, pronto vengare lo que te hicieron mi niño –Susurro dejando caer unas pequeñas lagrimas por sus mejillas sin poder contenerse

-Ejem… -Carraspeo el mayordomo

-¿Qué ocurre Alfred? –Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas antes de voltear a verlo

-Señora B. me temo que hay un problema con el hermano menor de los Cornwall

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Está muy mal de su pierna

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no les dije que los mantuvieran bien? ¿Cómo es posible que tenga mal una pierna si…?

-Señora B, usted sabe el tipo de gente que se encargó este tiempo de ellos, por lo que no debe sorprender…

-Son unos ineptos, por favor lleva el médico para que lo revise

-Si señora B…

-Y por favor que alguien vaya con la hija adoptiva de los Ardley, debo hacer un trato con ella –Dijo sonriendo misteriosamente

-¿Trato?

-Si…es la única que me ayudara a darle el golpe final a la señora Elroy –Un destello brillo en sus ojos verdes, un destello que destilaba odio y rencor.

Alfred solamente asintió y salió de inmediato del salón, dejándola con sus pensamientos acerca del final que tendría la señora Ardley.

.

.

.

Neil caminaba lentamente por el portal de rosas de su primo, hacia tanto que no se ponía a reflexionar sobre lo que había sido su vida, y es que en efecto su vida a simple vista solo era ser un niño rico caprichoso como Candy le había dicho, que solo se la pasaba deseando lo que podía obtener y que sus padres además le daban.

Pero realmente…. ¿realmente tenía todo lo que deseaba? Candy era lo primero que no podía conseguir en su vida, la rubia se negaba a amarlo y eso le frustraba, eso le frustro a tal grado de basarse con artimañas para obtener la mano de la rubia pero… ¿Sería feliz?

Candy no lo amaba, eso lo confirmo hoy, tampoco amaba al Grandchester, ambos sabían de quien era el corazón, era increíble que después de tantos años… ¿Cómo lo conseguía? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que él no tuviera? ¿Qué era lo que debía cambiar para siquiera figurar en la competencia por el amor de Candy? ¿Ser pobre?

No lograba comprender, era rico, guapo, caballeroso, de una familia noble como los otros dos, pero ni con eso…ni con eso logro que un día la rubia se figara en el como otras, no logro que se doblegara ante sus atributos ¿Eso es lo que más le obsesionaba?

Que ella jamás lo mirara como miraba Anthony, como lo mira ahora, ¿Cómo Terrence logro que lo mirara así? Era un maldito, siempre fue prepotente y presumido como el, ¿Qué demonios le vio?

Suspiro molesto mientras se dejaba caer, justo enfrente de las dulces Candy, molesto abrió los ojos para encontrarse con esa desagradable realidad, él nunca estuvo cerca de ella, él nunca se comportó como un amigo para ella, siempre la trato mal, siempre le insulto, le menospreciaba, le hacía travesuras pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Elisa y su madre siempre fueron déspotas y bromistas, esa era la forma de ser que le enseñaron a él, era la forma que esperaban que lo hiciera también ¿acaso había otro modo para vivir? ¿Para convivir con las personas? No lo sabía pero tampoco era que le interesara tanto, suspiro por lo bajo mientras pensaba en si debía o no destrozar las rosas cuando…

-Claro –Murmuro para sí mismo, había estado jugando un lado de la carta ¿Por qué no jugar del otro lado? Sonrió maliciosamente para sí mismo, si lograba mostrarle a Candy que podía ser diferente, tal vez solo tal vez se ganaría el corazón de la rubia, más que los otros dos, seguro que sería aún más apuesto siendo lo opuesto a lo que era.

Sin duda lo amaría.

.

.

.

Candy estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación, había tantas cosas que rondaban su cabeza, tanto que saber, tanto que decir, que descubrir, sensaciones que pensó estaban muertas, sensaciones que le dijo a Terrence que no volverían, aquella noche cuando discutió con el…aquella noche donde…

-¿Candy?

La rubia no respondió, molesta se sentó frente a la ventana aun, hacia unos días que la señora Julia era bastante molesta más de lo normal, si hacia algo que a ella no le gustaba o le hacía caras, esta le castigaba, con métodos que seguramente eran prohibidos por la mayoría de la sociedad ya que eran crueles para cualquier señorita por más aristócrata que fuera.

-Señorita Candy ¿Qué acaso no oye? Le llama su prometido –Julia le miro con mala cara, mientras esta solo cerraba los ojos y dejaba de pensar en ese momento, pues sabía lo que se avecinaba. –Que mal agradecida eres, deberías estar feliz ya que no eres más que una huérfana y gracias a esta familia tu…

-Basta –Dijo Neil quien había abierto la puerta en ese momento al no recibir respuesta –Julia te prohíbo que le hables de ese modo, no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo y también te prohíbo que vuelvas a mencionar el origen de Candy, ella es una Ardley ¿De acuerdo?

Candy casi se cae de la sorpresa de escuchar hablar así a Neil, pero no puede dejarse engañar seguramente tramaba algo.

-Si Joven Leagan

-Ahora retírese por favor

-¿Se quedaran….solos? –Dijo nerviosa la mucama –Perdón pero la señora Elroy…

-Mi tía sabe que vine a hablar con Candy y necesito que se a solas, por favor retírate antes de que pierda la paciencia

-Claro, perdone –Susurro mientras los dejaba solos, Candy solo miraba curiosamente a Neil, ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

-¿Cómo estas Candy?

-Estaría mejor si no tuviera niñeras todo el día –Dijo molesta levantándose –Y si tú también me explicas ¿Qué fue todo ese teatro, Neil? Tu nunca me has defendido de nadie si no todo…

-Lo se Candy, pero me he dado cuenta de mi error –Susurro mientras se dejaba caer cerca de la rubia, arrodillado –Candy perdóname estoy muy arrepentido –Realmente sonaba arrepentido, Candy lo miro curiosa y con lastima –Sé que me he portado toda la vida mal contigo, pero… -Tomo el vestido de la rubia, ella por inercia se quiso retirar pero este se lo impidió –No me tengas miedo

Unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de los ojos castaños, Candy lo miro sorprendida –Yo…perdón pero…es que es muy difícil creerte Neil

-Lo sé, Candy y comprendo bien porque te cuesta aceptar mi perdón ahora

-Ni siquiera sé si lo que dices es verdad

-Candy –Murmuro con ojos llorosos, jamás lo había visto humillándose de ese modo por voluntad propia –Me puse a pensar toda la tarde que…que bueno… ¿Cómo puedo aspirar al amor de Candy? Si en realidad no he sido bueno con ella, he sido más tu enemigo que amigo ¿O no Candy?

La rubia se ruborizo un poco al escuchar hablarlo de ese modo –En efecto Neil, además que no me…

-Shhh por favor –Suplico dolido al escuchar nuevamente la verdad, verdad que se negaba a ver –Permíteme cambiarlo

-¿Cómo? –Pregunto la rubia enarcando una ceja

-Primero no tendrás más vigilancia

-¿Enserio?

-Enserio –Se puso de pie mirándola intensamente –Pero me gustaría pedirte un favor si no es mucho pedir para tu enorme bondad Candy

-¿Cuál es? –Pregunto desconfiada

-Que me permitas estar contigo

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que me dejes demostrarte que puedo cambiar, que puedo tal vez…quizás…aspirar a ser tu amigo o algo más –Susurro sonriéndole con dulzura –Por favor

-Neil

-No soy tan malo Candy –Dijo melancólicamente –Es solo que…que nunca me di cuenta…vivir en el mundo que me construyeron es complicado y nunca me enseñaron más que diversión a costa de los demás, ambición, avaricia, venganza, rencor y…

-Entiendo –Interrumpió la rubia sonriéndole sinceramente –Claro que si te puedo dejar estar conmigo como amigo, Neil pero…

-Con eso me conformo por ahora

-¿Cancelaras la boda?

Neil bajo la mirada un poco triste por ello pero sonrió de igual modo dulcemente –Por el momento esta cancelada Candice, la tía abuela accedió a retrasarla como se lo pidió Terrence y… -Se detuvo un momento pero no…no podía decírselo…menos el –Charles

-Pero me refiero a por siempre –Dijo esta esperanzada

-Sé que no me amas ahorita, que quizás nunca lo hagas, pero por ahora ¿Podemos….podemos dejarlo así? Prometo que yo no haré nada para presionar a que esa boda se haga, ni menos hare lo que he hecho por favor quiero que confíes en mí, quiero…ganarme tu confianza y aprecio

-De acuerdo –Suspiro resignada la rubia

-Gracias –Dijo dándole un beso en la mano como muestra de cariño y agradecimiento –Gracias, preciosa

La rubia se ruborizo un poco, pero no era la sensación de calidez que sentía cuando Terrence la había tocado o besado, tampoco era lo que sentía con Charles cuando este le dio el beso, era algo diferente y a la vez no significaba nada, de eso se pudo dar cuenta, era una sensación de halago pero…se sentía raro y vacío…se sentía también algo de temor ¿Cómo confiar en quien te ha tratado de lastimar todo el tiempo? Es algo imposible, pero tampoco puede negarse, siempre le enseñaron a dar segundas oportunidades.

-Bueno me voy princesa

-Bien –Fue todo lo que pudo decir la rubia mientras miraba de nuevo por la ventana, más melancólica que antes, la fiesta de compromiso seguía en pie, la boda también en el tiempo acordado pero…aún seguía, eso no le agradaba.

Se acercó al balcón para poder tener un poco de aire fresco, la noche ya caía en Lakewood, por lo que esperaba que la tía abuela no estuviera dando un paseo por el jardín, aunque Neil dijo que ya no tendría que preocuparse nadie la vigilaría, esperaba que también quitaran a Julia.

Se tocó las muñecas, había tratado de ocultar como ella misma le dijo los golpes con maquillaje y ropa, aunque ella también se aseguraba de golpearla en lugares menos visibles y además también que fueran menos graves los amarres en las muñecas y piernas, para que no se notase mucho, suspiro cansada.

-Por lo menos algo bueno saldrá

-Eso es lo que espero yo al estar aquí –Susurro una voz femenina que la miraba desde una de las esquinas del balcón

-¿Quién…quien es usted?

-Espero ser tu socia –Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente –Candy

-¿Señora B?

La señora rubia solo sonrió aún más al ver que la joven no la había olvidado, acercándose despacio para poder platicar con la joven que tenía al frente, para que por fin su plan saliera a la perfección.

.

.

.

Los días que siguieron, Anthony y Terrence notaron el cambio entre Neil y Candy, ella pese a todo dejo que el joven castaño se acercara y ahora parecía de pronto divertirse con él, algo que puso a los otros dos celosos y a la vez alertas ¿Qué se traía Neil entre sus manos?

Ese día estaba cerca del portal de rosas platicando amenamente, últimamente había encontrado que Neil podía ser divertido y amable si se lo proponía, pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse con algo de inseguridad estando con él.

-Bueno Candy ¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué? –Pregunto la rubia algo distraída ya que había visto a Charles cerca de donde estaban pero al parecer su acompañante no lo había visto o fingió no verlo.

-Me refiero a la fiesta que está organizando la tía abuela, me parece extraño que haga una fiesta en medio de tantas desgracias que hemos tenido ¿No te parece?

-Si –Susurro la rubia algo pensativa –Pero seguramente es porque Elisa ha insistido con el compromiso con Charles ¿no crees?

-Sí, mi hermana puede ser muy persistente si se lo propone

-¿A quién se parecerá? –Dijo la rubia sonriéndole

-Jajaja bueno eso no importa –Dijo riendo por un momento feliz, últimamente ella le brindaba una paz que no había sentido, realmente estaba mal, nunca había tenido el tiempo para conocerla bien y se daba cuenta que el gran corazón de la rubia era enorme y nuevo para él, pues no había conocido a nadie como ella –Oye Candy ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cabalgar?

-Me encantaría pero… -De pronto la emoción se esfumo de ella

-¿Qué…que pasa?

-Bueno Neil…desde lo de Anthony yo….

-Le teme a los caballos –Susurro un castaño que había llegado detrás de ellos –Esto si es que es nuevo, ¿Cómo es que estos días has estado con Neil, Candy?

La rubia bajo la mirada avergonzada ante Terrence, quien le miraba molesto. –Me dijiste que guardara mi distancia pero estoy comenzando a creer que es porque en verdad quieres casarte con este idiota

-Yo no te estoy insultando Grandchester

-Tú cállate…

-Terry por favor, Neil solo trata de ser mi amigo

-¿E iras a cabalgar con él?

Candy lo miro sonrojada –Yo…

-No tiene nada de malo –Murmuro Neil

-Lo que sucede es que Candy tiene recuerdos que tú no sabes Neil, pensé que tu miedo se había ido desde aquella vez que cabalgamos juntos Candy

La rubia se puso de pie molesta y roja como un tomate –Perdón Neil pero será mejor que vaya a alistarme para la fiesta de al rato, sabes que si no la tía abuela me retara

-¿Desde cuándo te importa eso Candy?

-De acuerdo Candy, princesa –Dijo Neil interrumpiendo la pregunta de Terrence –Te veré mas al rato –Dijo mientras besaba la mano de la rubia, esta le sonrió con dulzura, pero antes de reaccionar le dio un beso en la mejilla sin poder evitarlo –Te quiero Candy –Susurro para ella solamente antes de separarse un poco sonrojada –Perdóname es que…

Candy quedo algo sorprendida y sonrojada pero no quiso decirle algo malo así que le sonrió –Nos vemos Neil, Terry no busques problemas –Le sonrió también a este mientras se alejaba

-Deja de hacerte el bueno no te va

-No hago nada, solo hago lo que deseo y me nace del corazón –Dijo Neil molesto y tratando de irse

-Te lo advierto aléjate de ella –Dijo tomándolo del cuello

-¿Celoso?

-Candy nunca te querrá como a mí o a Anthony –Susurro muy a su pesar –No eres competencia real para mí o para él, así que mejor déjalo ya

-Ya lo veremos, Terry –Dijo soltándose de este para seguir su camino hacia la mansión Ardley, mientras el castaño lo miraba con odio profundo. Anthony solo miraba desde su lugar toda la escena, algo no andaba bien, algo no le gustaba, aunque en realidad ya nada le gustaba y no sabía si era solo la apariencia o era real.

.

.

.

Aquella misma noche se encontraban varios invitados en la mansión Ardley, la señora Elroy estaba algo inquieta con un telegrama que había llegado a sus manos hace unos días, debía hacer las cosas ya, debía proteger a su sobrino, y muy a su pesar también a Candy ya que era la heredera de la mayoría de la herencia de los Ardley al ser la única hija de William, algo que no le agradaba pero por lo menos si se casaba con Neil podría manejarlo aun.

-Señora Elroy, la esperan

-Gracias Dorotly, enseguida bajo ¿Candy ya está?

-Julia se encarga de ella –Dijo tristemente

-Bien ve a ver si necesitan ayuda

-Si señora, enseguida –Dijo animada

Dorotly sabía que Julia era dura con la rubia, no sabía hasta qué grado hasta esa noche, se encamino hacia la habitación de la joven cuando escucho un pequeño grito ahogado y un golpe seco.

-¿Candy? –Pregunto dando un pequeño golpe seco en la puerta

-Levántate –Susurro la voz de Julia, por lo que Dorotly decidió entrar y vio una escena que la dejo bastante molesta.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! –Se acercó a la rubia –Candy

-No te metas Dorotly –Dijo Julia tomando a la rubia para desamarrar sus muñecas –Es el castigo por andar platicando con Charles a solas

-No tiene ningún derecho a….

-La tía abuela me dio la orden de corregirla para que sea una dama de sociedad

-Pero no debe de…

-Si sigues Dorotly hare que despidan y entonces estarás lejos de ella y de la gente que quieres ¿No? Tus hermanitos por ejemplo

Dorotly abrió los ojos abruptamente cuando le dio el golpe de realidad, Candy la miro melancólicamente y trato de sonreír.

-Pero…

-Dorotly –Murmuro la rubia sentándose cansada por los golpes en la espalda que había recibido –Estoy bien

Dorotly dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo para molestia de Julia –Vamos que no tengo tiempo para esto, ayúdame a vestirla o terminare golpeándola si no se apura

La pelirroja mucama dejo de llorar asustada y se apresuró a ayudar a la rubia, quien estaba realmente cansada de todo, más que los golpes el maltrato psicológico al que estaba siendo sometida por Julia todos los días que iba a su cuarto, pero no podía decirle a nadie.

.

.

.

-Anthony –Elisa estaba detrás del rubio quien colérico se dio media vuelta

-No me llames así

-Ese es tu nombre –Dijo riendo

-Basta Elisa

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… -Pero se distrajo pues vio entrar a un hermoso Angel, Candy bajaba en compañía de Dorotly al salón con un hermoso vestido azul celeste con blanco, el cabello recogido en una coleta adornada con una peineta azul y verde, realmente se veía como una hermosa princesa.

-Candy te ves hermosa –Susurro Neil al llegar a su lado

La joven se ruborizo –Gracias

-¿quieres…?

-¡Buenas noches familia y amigos! –Dijo la señora Elroy sonriéndoles a cada uno de los presentes –Espero que estén pasando maravillosamente bien en esta fiesta, y muchos se preguntaran ¿Cuál es el motivo de la fiesta? Bien pues…

Miro a Anthony algo melancólica y sonriente a la vez, algo que el rubio no tomo a bien, pero Elroy siguió su pequeño discurso.

-Como bien saben siempre que hay algo importante y relevante se hace una pequeña reunión familiar como la cacería de zorros, algo que mejor dejaremos a un lado por razones obvias –Candy bajo la mirada –Pero me da orgullo decir que en unos meses estaremos uniendo vidas con la familia noble de los Leagan, quienes ustedes ya conocen

Neil miro de inmediato a Candy y está a él con molestia, pero el castaño le negó con la cabeza, ya que el compromiso no se anunciaría hasta dentro de dos meses ¿Cómo es que la tía había cambiado de opinión sin decirles?

-Pero claro que muchas cosas pueden suceder en el camino pero me alegra decirles antes que nada que una persona muy querida hoy vuelve a nuestras vidas, tal vez muchos no comprenderán pero tampoco es de su incumbencia saber porque su padre lo hizo pero démosle una cálida y bienvenida de nuevo a la familia, ya que….

-Candy mejor vámonos –Susurro Terrence llegando apresurado a su lado para estar con ella, pero esta solo le miro confundida

-¿Por qué?

-Si será mejor salir a tomar aire fresco –Concordó Neil

-¿Por qué? –Dijo ya molesta

-¡Tía abuela! –Interrumpió Elisa sonriente mirando a la rubia de reojo –Creo que lo correcto es que la futura prometida tenga el honor de decirle a la familia el resto

La señora Elroy frunció el ceño molesta pero asintió a la pelirroja quien sonriente miro hacia Candy quien le miro aún más confundida.

-Tal vez esto les sorprenda pero es como dice la tía abuela, fueron motivos extraordinarios que por ahora no podemos comentar porque no es algo que le concierne a todos y menos si el padre de Anthony no nos autoriza

-Elisa –Murmuro el rubio

-Ya que es un secreto de él, pues se trata de su único hijo, que pensaron que había fallecido pero en realidad no…por eso debemos darle la bienvenida de nuevo a la familia a Anthony Brown Ardley –Dijo Elisa sujetando al rubio del brazo para empujarlo al frente

-¡Por mi sobrino! –Dijo sonriente con ojos llorosos –Anthony

Muchos comenzaron con cuchicheos cuando Elisa menciono el nombre pero cuando la señora Elroy confirmo algunos comenzaron a aplaudir confundidos, otros solo se miraron desconcertados, y una rubia salió huyendo de la mansión bajo la mirada de los jóvenes que la acompañaban y del rubio quien solo estaba pendiente de ella.

-Y he de advertir que si pensaban en sus hijas cazaderas están en un error queridos amigos y familiares, pues Anthony Brown Ardley, estará casado conmigo en unos meses… ¿Anthony? –Se acercó pero el rubio la miro con desprecio

-No –Dijo mientras la empujaba lejos antes de salir del lugar dejando un silencio sepulcral en el salón.

-Anthony –Murmuro molesta entre dientes la pelirroja

.

.

.

Candy miraba el jardín mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos verdes.

-¿Candy? –El rubio la había encontrado antes que los otros dos al parecer, o tal vez ambos decidieron que era mejor que hablaran.

-Hola Charles –Dijo enfatizando el nombre del rubio -¿O cómo quieres que te llame ahora? –Dijo molesta

-Por favor si me dejas explicarte –Dijo desesperado el rubio tratando de acercarse pero ella se alejó.

-¡No!

-Candy por favor –La tomo de la mano –Déjame decirte la verdad y porque…

-¡No me interesa Anthony! –Dijo molesta zafándose de su agarre –Estas muerto para mí –Las lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro

Tanto tiempo esperando que le llamara por su nombre y ahora que lo hacía, eran dagas en su corazón, ella le miraba con odio y molestia, con rencor y frialdad, nunca la había visto tan molesta. Las lágrimas también en él se hicieron presentes, el corazón le volcó al escuchar lo último.

-Por favor, pequeña déjame –Intento acercarse de nuevo pero esta lo empujo, aquello le estaba doliendo tanto, aquello le estaba matando, era tan inmenso como el amor que le tenía.

-No Anthony no quiero oírte

-Candy…lo que dije es verdad yo te…te amo…te amo Candy por favor –Suplico ya llorando sin poder contenerse, con un nudo en la garganta mirándola con desesperación y dolor, sus zafiros demostraban todo.

La rubia sintió su corazón quebrarse al verlo tan mal, su mirada triste y dolorosa, su voz quebrándose por querer que lo escuche pero… –No...No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme Anthony eres un mentiroso….y…después de tanto años…tantos años yo….

-Por favor… -La tomo de la cintura para acercarla y besarla, acunarla y calmarla, lo necesitaba, la necesitaba…pero en cuanto trato de besarla la rubia le abofeteo.

-Te odio y no quiero verte nunca más…yo no te amo…no te amo entiendes Anthony Brown Ardley está muerto para mí y siempre lo estará….no te necesito, ya no siento nada por alguien que está muerto para mí y siempre será así.

-Candy…

-Vete

El rubio vio como la joven se dio media vuelta sin percatarse que esta comenzó a dejar salir todas las lágrimas que sentía en ese momento, destrozado y rendido se retiró del lugar, cuando Candy se encontró sola, miro hacia atrás para asegurarse y se dejó caer llorando fuertemente, su corazón estaba siendo destrozado ante cada palabra dicha al rubio, ante cada lagrima que este derramo enfrente de ella, sin que se diera cuenta, al ver el dolor y angustia en su ser.

-Vaya, que gran actriz eres –Dijo burlonamente –Hasta yo me la creí, seguramente aprendiste de un gran maestro.

La rubia alzo la mirada molesta –Yo cumplí… -Susurro sin fuerzas –Ahora quiero que…cumplas tu

-Claro tu libertad es más importante que el amor que dices tenerle ¿No?

-Sabes que es a lo que me refiero –Dijo molesta

-De acuerdo Candy, has hecho un gran trabajo y cumpliré mi parte del trato, por ahora el hogar de Pony estará intacto –Dijo sonriente mientras aventaba las escrituras a sus pies –Lo otro aun lo pensare

-¡Lo prometiste!

-Si todo sale bien para mí, lo hare –Dijo sonriendo –Gran actuación Candy –Dijo aplaudiendo mientras daba media vuelta y dejaba desconsolada a la rubia, quien no se percató de la presencia de otra persona.

Sollozo fuertemente –Anthony…Anthony perdóname –Susurro mientras se sujetaba a sus piernas fuertemente dejando salir todo el dolor, impotencia y coraje que llevaba dentro, dejando también salir sus fuertes sentimientos hacia el rubio. Todo debía salir como se supone estaba predicho y debía cumplir con la parte del trato, debía hacerlo, debía…

-¿Candy? –Ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el azul del mar de aquellos zafiros que le miraban con tristeza, ella sin poder soportarlo más se abrazó con fuerza a él, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

A lo lejos un rubio miraba la escena desde la ventana del salón, Candy ya había elegido, pese a saber ahora quién era, ella eligió, era más que obvio y fue un ingenuo a pensar…cuando el corazón de Candy ya no era de él, es más ni siquiera sabía si alguna vez lo fue.

 _"_ _Ahora si te perdí para siempre…Candy"_ pensó tristemente viendo la carta que Elroy había dado hace un momento _"También perdimos a nuestra familia…he perdido todo"_

* * *

 ** _Holi_**

 ** _bueno antes que nada una enorme disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar he estado bastante presionada en el trabajo y pues no me dejaban :( pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste, porque la verdad es para ustedes con todo mi amor :D_**

 ** _a mi me parecio que no quedo tan bien pero espero que me equivoque y a ustedes les guste jejejeje_**

 ** _pronto actulizare los demas asi que no se preocupen sobretodo giros del destino y ami-enemigas que son los que mas piden actualizacion, agarre este fic porque tambien lo piden mucho, es un capitulo doble :D_**

 ** _y sigan dejandome sus hermosos reviews que me inspiran a seguir adelante, tambien sus votos con sus fics preferidos que me pondre a trabajar en ellos ya :D_**

 ** _saludos y lindo fin de semana_**

 ** _pd. el fic que sea mas votado sera el que se actualice el lunes primero ;D_**


	17. CAPITULO 17 EL DOLOR FORTALECE I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holi queridos lectores**

 **espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo**

 **perdon si es algo aburrido pero me parecio importante..bueno ustedes léanlo jejeje**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 17 ANTHONY BROWN ARDLEY REGRESO**

* * *

 _ **Cuando la vida es parte del destino, o quizás tú eres parte del plan de la vida o del destino ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo enfrentar las cosas cuando llegan? ¿Cómo ser parte de algo sin saberlo? ¿Cómo seguir siendo parte de un plan sin salir destrozado? La vida es una ruleta de la fortuna, a veces abajo, a veces arriba, a veces triunfas, otras fracasas.**_

 _ **¿Cómo enfrentar los planes u obstáculos que tenemos? ¿Qué es la fortaleza en realidad? ¿Cómo saber enfrentarla con valentía y fuerza?**_

 _ **La vida es tan corta como un suspiro, la vida se puede beber en un solo trago o a pequeños sorbos, eso depende de nosotros pero también a veces el destino nos pone en dificultades pero las dificultades impuestas siempre tendrán resolución pues no se nos pone lo que no seamos capaces de vencer.**_

 _ **La verdadera fortaleza no se mide en fuerza física, si no espiritual y esa es la más poderosa que exista y que podamos desarrollar para poder afrontar las complicaciones que podamos hallar en el camino de espinas…en el camino llamado vida hacia la luz de la felicidad.**_

 _ **Nunca se debe perder antes de poder ganar, nunca se debe vencer antes de poder razonar, nunca se debe actuar antes de poder pensar, nunca se debe olvidar escuchar los latidos del corazón, ya que el corazón siempre tiene la razón.**_

 _ **A.B.A**_

* * *

Candy miraba con tristeza al rubio quien se encontraba entre la multitud de familiares siendo felicitado por su regreso a la familia y por el reciente compromiso, aunque Anthony no parecía estar presente en realidad solo la miraba con una profunda tristeza que no sabía cómo explicar tanto dolor que sentía por dentro ni cómo podía soportar estar aun de pie.

Terrence a su lado, dándole su apoyo, siendo su soporte y su pañuelo de lágrimas, el castaño estaba consciente de que había pasado, sabia y había escuchado perfectamente lo que había hecho Candy, eso le dolía, era más que obvio que Candy eligió, no fue a él…pero tampoco estaba todo perdido, ya que al parecer no podía ser….nuevamente la vida no la dejaba ser feliz.

Eso lo entristecía.

Pero el egoísmo no es algo que se pueda olvidar tan fácilmente de una vida, él ahora estaba haciéndolo solo por querer la felicidad de ella, aunque sabía que no lo seria sino seria con aquel hombre que ahora lo miraba con odio y tristeza.

-¿Estas bien Candice? –Pregunto Neil aguantando los celos al verla regresar al salón del brazo de Terrence

-Si Neil

Candy respondió solo por responder en realidad su mente estaba en otro lado.

-¿Qué tal si bailamos un poco antes de la cena, Candy? Creo que eso te animara un poco –Dijo el moreno tratando de quitarla del lado de Terrence

Candy lo miro un momento con algo de tristeza pero después se volvió fría y dura su mirada verde –Lo siento Neil, pero quiero estar con Terrence, por favor necesito hablar con el

-Pero…

-Ahora no deseo estar contigo, perdóname, pero necesito estar con la persona que amo –Murmuro un poco cabizbaja –Espero que lo comprendas ya, porque la boda que tienen planeada dentro de dos meses, será la tortura para los tres, es mejor que me dejes ir, que me dejes elegir y que tú también elijas tu felicidad, porque lo merecemos los dos.

-¿Qué….que es lo que te pasa Candy? Yo creí que…

-¿Qué nos terminaríamos casando, solo porque has sido bueno conmigo estos días? –Candy sonrió amargamente –Lo lamento Neil pero eso no borra ni compensa todo el daño que tú y tu familia me han hecho durante años, no puedes borrar tan fácilmente todo el mal que hiciste y no puedo enamorarme de la noche a la mañana de un Neil que es un total desconocido para mí y que no sé si es verdad o mentira su nueva faceta

-Pero yo estoy…estoy cambiando por ti

-Ese es tu mayor error –Sonrió con algo de pena mientras tocaba el hombro de Neil –No tienes por qué aparentar para los demás Neil, no tienes que cambiar ni ser diferente para agradar a los demás o… -Sonrió con más dulzura para mirarlo después –O para tratar de conseguir una esposa, tienes que hacerlo porque tú lo deseas, por ti y no por nadie mas

-Candy –Neil no sabía que decir estaba sin poder comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando, un momento parecía algo había mejorado y un minuto después todo se lo llevo el carajo.

-Perdóname, ahora necesito hablar con Terrence a solas y necesito que tu desaparezcas para que crean que estoy contigo, por favor, si realmente quieres enmendar algo tus errores, solo hazlo

Terry avanzo con la rubia a su lado para confundirse entre la multitud, Neil aun sin saber bien lo que ocurría decidió hacerle caso por un momento, al menos, ya que necesitaba pensar, por lo que se dirigió al jardín.

Candy y el castaño llegaron a la pequeña sala de biblioteca donde solía la señora Elroy ponerla a leer sobre toda la familia o libros de etiqueta cuando era niña. –Candy… -Terrence quería comenzar con preguntar mil cosas pero ella le hizo una señal de que guardara silencio

Terry obedeció mientras ella comenzó a dar unas pequeñas vueltas cerca de donde estaba la mesa, estaba nerviosa, indecisa, había una tormenta viviendo sobre de ella que… ¡¿escapar?! No, no podía hacerlo pero…. ¿qué otra opción? Albert si tan solo estuviera allí, pero no lo estaba ni tampoco el tío Williams….el patriarca de los Ardley. Entonces recordó que no podía…no debía.

-Terry necesito ayuda para saber la ubicación de una persona.

-¿Cómo? –No comprendía absolutamente nada

-Necesito la influencia de tu padre o madre Terrence, necesito dinero para poder realizar lo que necesito para poder…evitar…tengo que evitar a toda costa que algo les pase y….pero…tampoco…casarme

-Candy por favor no te comprendo –Dijo acercándose

Candy lo miro de nuevo sin poder evitarlo dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de nuevo, ¿Por qué todo esto le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál fue el error que cometieron para estar en donde estaban? No lo entendía –Yo…

-Candy –La jalo suavemente hasta el de sus brazos, provocando el quejido de ella. -¿Qué…?

-Nada –Dijo separándose de pronto del joven castaño, algo avergonzada y ocultado sus muñecas de la vista de Terrence.

-Candy, no más secretos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo –Dijo tomando nuevamente los brazos con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, pero sin apartar la vista de la esmeralda que le miraba nerviosa. –Tengo muchas preguntas ¿Qué trato hiciste con esa arpía? ¿Sabías que era Anthony y no Charles? ¿Desde cuándo? –Esto último lo dijo algo dolido y preocupado -¿Cómo puedo ayudarte y a quien debo buscar?

Candy bajo la mirada un momento antes de soltar un suspiro –Siéntate Terrence.

Ella tomo lugar en la silla de siempre y frente a ella Terrence se sentó, algo preocupado por la mirada perdida de la rubia. –Bien, recuerdas… ¿Recuerdas esa señora B? la que se ofreció a traernos cuando recién nos enteramos de la "muerte" de Stear?

-Por supuesto

-Es ella quien está detrás de todo esto

-¿Cómo? –Dijo el joven abriendo los ojos confundido y sin comprender

-Terry solo te puedo decir lo poco que me dijo, ella tiene a mi tío abuelo William, ¿comprendes? Ella tiene a la persona que me adopto en su familia, que siempre me ha cuidado y ha dado todo su apoyo –Dejo escapar un pequeño sollozo –La condición para que no le hagan nada es que todo quede a mi nombre

-¿Qué?

-Quiere que deje a la tía abuela en la calle, es eso en pocas palabras –Dijo mirando al suelo y apretando los puños, se sentía atrapada como un animal, sin salida y sea cual sea la decisión que escoja terminara haciendo daño –Ella le hizo al parecer algo malo a la señora B y esta quiere venganza.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Anthony aquí? –Pregunto el castaño más interesado en lo demás que en lo que le pasara a la señora Elroy y sus enemigos, la verdad no le veía nada malo, es más seria como la propia venganza de todo el daño que les ha hecho a ella y sus primos ¿No? Sobre todo a Anthony, no lo entiende.

La rubia se movió algo incomoda –Lo sé desde… -Pensó un momento su respuesta antes de continuar –Bueno creo que siempre lo sospeche en el fondo…por la manera en que él hablaba y por lo que me dijo la vez que nos perdimos –Sonrió tristemente –Pero fue Elisa quien me lo dijo aquella vez…

-¿Qué? Pero si ella debería de ser la más interesada de que no te enteraras

Candy sonrió. –Ella…me dijo algunas razones por las que termine aceptando, termine por mejor optar…. –Bajo la mirada –Además de que me di cuenta que tal vez solo tal vez…Anthony no me quería más allá que como amigos.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Pregunto ya furioso el castaño

Candy lo miro con una sonrisa triste, mientras recordaba aquella tarde…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

* * *

Candy miraba con tristeza hacia el jardín desde su ventana, esto no podía estarle pasando, ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel la señora Elroy? Pero fuera como fuera ella no se casaría con Neil, no señor no la obligarían y menos con lo que este quiso hacerle.

Nada le haría cambiar de opinión, además…para ser sincera consigo misma…Charles comenzó a hacer que sintiera algo…algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo pero ¿Qué demonios…?

Unos pequeños golpes en su habitación la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos –Adelante –Murmuro y en cuanto la puerta se abrió se arrepintió de haber hablado

-Hola Candice

-Elisa

La pelirroja miro con desprecio la habitación tan lujosa de la rubia, varios vestidos colgaban del closet del fondo y había un ropero más cerca del tocador, donde seguramente había más ropa elegante, eso le daba mucho coraje, su familia era de posición pero debía admitir que ser un Ardley era sacarse la lotería o mil veces mejor. –Veo que la tía abuela te trata mejor que a los que si son de su sangre

Candy sonrió burlonamente -¿En verdad crees que me quiere?

-Te tiene como princesa, es una prueba de ello

Candy borro su sonrisa molesta –Te equivocas y el amor no se compra

Elisa sonrió –Ya lo veremos, pero no es por eso que estoy aquí

-¿Entonces? ¿Para burlarte de mí?

-Tú crees que estas sufriendo ¿No? Pero la verdad es que tienes suerte, mi hermano casado con una loca huérfana como tu

-Cállate

-No

Camino un poco por su alcoba hasta que llego a donde tenía su cajita de tesoros como ella le decía. Elisa miro la fotografía de Anthony de hace unos años atrás, eso la puso algo colérica y tomo la fotografía. -¡Deja mis cosas!

-No tienes derecho a tenerla –Dijo molesta –Fue tu culpa en primer lugar lo que paso aquel día.

-Eso es mentira, Elisa y… ¡Esa fotografía es mía!

Elisa rio burlonamente antes de romper en dos la fotografía, Candy miro horrorizada como dejaba que ambos pesados se caían al suelo, la pelirroja sonrió aún más.

-¡Eres…!

-Cuida tus palabras Candice –Dijo dando un paso hacia delante pisando la fotografía ya rota como el corazón de la rubia –Ya no soy esa niña que tantas veces golpeaste

-Ni yo soy la que siempre humillaste –Dijo acercándose a la pelirroja –Por más que te duela Elisa, no puedes cambiar lo que hubo entre Anthony y yo

Elisa rio divertida -¿Qué hubo? Una simple ilusión que nunca se realizó, Candice

-Pero la hubo –Ahora era el turno de Candy de reírse de ella –En cambio tu ni eso obtuviste, ni con Anthony ni con Terrence ¿O me equivoco que eso deseabas también con Terrence Grandchester, Elisa? Por eso fuiste esa vez a su obra de teatro, donde querías que me fuera para tener el camino libre ¿No?

-Cállate

-Pero jamás hubo camino tal para ti, Terrence nunca estuvo interesado en ti, ni Anthony tampoco así que puedes romper lo que desees pero nunca cambiaras los hechos que ninguno te hizo el menor caso y prefirieron a una huérfana antes que…

Un sonido seco sonó en la habitación, Candy se tocaba la mejilla caliente, Elisa en ese momento había dejado caer su mano en ella, pero no se comparaba con la mirada llena de odio que destilaba veneno letal hacia su enemiga –Ni para ti a pesar de todo –Sonrió después de respirar profundamente –A uno lo mataste y al otro lo dejaste con la paralitica ¿no Candy? ¿Quién es la cobarde? ¿Quién es la estúpida entonces?

Otro golpe seco, esta vez Elisa fue la que se tocó la mejilla sonrojada después de que la mano de Candy cayera sobre ella.

-Yo no lo mate, fue un accidente

Elisa sonrió burlonamente –Tal vez –Recogió un pedazo de la fotografía y la hizo bola –Puedes quedarte con una estúpida ilusión y con sus fotografías, con los recuerdos, es todo lo que puedes hacer al final, Candy, vive de recuerdos –Dio un paso más hacia la rubia que no se inmuto –Pero yo me quedare con el de carne y hueso

Candy no entendió eso, por un momento pensó que Elisa había perdido la razón -¿Qué que…quieres decir?

-¿Cómo que quiero decir? –Rio por lo bajo –Mi inocente Candy como siempre, Anthony está vivo –Dijo riendo –Es ese tipo llamado Charles, en realidad es Anthony y no te ha dicho nada porque no quiere saber de ti –Candy quedo en schock

-¿Qué? –Susurro mientras se dejaba caer al suelo -¡Mientes! –Miro a la pelirroja molesta

-No lo hago –Murmuro seriamente la joven mientras bajaba hasta donde se encontraba la rubia –Pero tú no me estorbaras de nuevo

-¿Qué?

-Candy ahora que sabes que Anthony en realidad es Charles y está vivo, quiero que te mantengas apartada de él.

-¡No…! –No mentía, Anthony estaba vivo, sino no se pondría de esa forma estaba segura. –Yo necesito…tengo que hablar con el

-Candy te lo prohíbo –La pelirroja la tomo de la muñeca –Sino quieres que los huérfanos del hogar de pony sufran harás lo que te digo

-¿Qué?

-Mi familia compro el hogar de pony con la intención de hacer algo más con ese terreno ¿Quieres que los quitemos del camino? –Dijo sonriendo

-Mientes ¿verdad?

-No, fue un regalo para mí de parte de mis padres, para que hiciera algo de calidad según mi padre pero al contrario lo usare para que te mantengas lejos

-Maldita…

-Contrólate Candy –Sonrió –Además de mantenerte alejada por esa razón de Anthony, me ayudaras a que él no esté más interesado en ti, claro en el momento justo cuando yo revele su identidad ¿De acuerdo?

-No

-Si no accedes, no solo los del hogar de pony sufrirán, sino que me encargare de que Terrence desaparezca y que Neil te despose antes de lo que canta un gallo

-No te…te atreverías

-Pruébame, Candy, ahora no tienes a donde irte, el tío Williams está lejos, la tía abuela puede mantenerte encerrada aquí por el tiempo que desee, no tienes alternativa

Candy pensó un momento antes de dejar salir el aire en modo de resignación, dejo de tensar sus puños aunque aún temblaba un poco –Bien

-Me alegra que todo haya quedado claro entre nosotras Candy

-Solo que nadie da a cambio por nada ¿Verdad?

Elisa sonrió –Ya decía que todos tienen un precio y tú que decías que el amor no tiene precio, ¿Cuánto me saldrá el tuyo?

Candy la miro con desprecio –Quiero las escrituras del terreno donde está el hogar de pony

Elisa sonrió –Bien

-No es todo –Dijo la rubia mirándola con odio –Mi libertad –Elisa sonrió burlonamente pero Candy prosiguió –No me quiero casar con tu hermano

-Yo tampoco por fin concordamos en algo Candice, bien

-Y sobre todo que prometas no hacerle daño a Anthony o a Terrence –Dijo algo nerviosa y aun sorprendida

-¿Por qué hacerlo? Ambos son tan buenos mozos que serían incapaz sobre todo con Anthony

La rubia miro hacia otro lado –Lo último quiero…quiero que…que si no funciona tu plan y aun así Anthony no quiere estar contigo –Dijo mirándola de nuevo –Quiero que lo dejes en paz y que busque su felicidad

Elisa hizo una mueca de disgusto -¿Contigo? Ni loca

-Si…si te prometo que no será así –Dijo esta con ojos llorosos –Si lo lastimo lo suficiente seguramente no me buscara a mí pero si tampoco quiere estar a tu lado, solo quiero que lo dejes en paz y que sea feliz, creo que…que ya ha sufrido suficiente ¿No lo crees?

Elisa lo pensó unos segundos antes de acercarse de nuevo a la rubia –Bien Candice, pero si tú te acercas a él, alguien más sufrirá, ya sea tu misma o Terrence tal vez –Murmuro extendiendo su mano hacia ella -¿Trato?

-Trato –Dijo esta resignada, una vez que apretaron la mano en forma de trato, Elisa dio media vuelta para salir, Candy se dejó caer de rodillas frustrada y a punto de dejarse caer en el dolor y felicidad al saber que Anthony estaba vivo, su Anthony, pero…

-Por cierto hoy estuviste muy cerca de él, y para que no me tomes a juego –Miro hacia afuera por la puerta de la rubia –Julia –Una mujer mal encarada entro a la habitación –Creo que ya se conocen porque la tía abuela te puso a su cargo, pero ella se encargara cada de que te portes mal como hoy y te acerques a mi Anthony

-¿Qué? ¡Elisa!

-Y si te atreves a acusarla a Julia o a mí, diré adiós a cualquiera de los que te importa, sabes a quienes me refiero, sino es para mí, no será de tuyo –Sonrió maliciosamente –Si no soy feliz tu menos lo puedes ser huérfana

Desde esa noche se volvieron un tormento cada vez que Anthony se acercaba a ella o incluso cuando Terrence estaba cerca, cualquier pretexto fue bueno para Julia para darle una lección, ella prefirió no decir nada ni quejarse porque al final si lo hacía alguien terminaría sufriendo.

* * *

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Terry la miraba con molestia, con celos, con dolor, ofendido, pero después de unos segundos la miro con tristeza -¿Tanto lo amas?

Candy lo miro sorprendida y triste –Perdóname, también te amé, al menos eso sentí cuando me ayudaste a dejar de lado su recuerdo pero…verlo de nuevo, tenerlo cerca, conocerlo nuevamente hizo que….que… -Suspiro –Perdón –Se cubrió el rostro con las manos

Terrence se bajó hasta llegar a su altura –No…no tengo nada que perdonarte Candy, mi pequeña pecosa –Candy sonrió tristemente –Lamento mucho que todo esto esté pasando Candy, no lo mereces –Bajo el rostro –Yo tuve la culpa de que cayeras nuevamente en las manos de Anthony, porque te deje sola, te deje por alguien a quien no amo, fui un completo idiota pero no me case y regrese por ti, pensando que no era tarde pero creo que siempre lo fue –Sonrió con dolor

-Quizás si no hubiera vuelto yo…

-Sabes bien como yo que no es lo que deseas en estos momentos, en el fondo eres feliz de saber que está vivo

-Estoy confundida

Terrence enarco una ceja y sonrió burlonamente –Candy todo lo que haces demuestra que no lo estas para nada y que tu corazón eligió

Candy se sonrojo aunque si estaba molesta con Anthony desde el primer momento en que supo que era Anthony y no Charles pero no pudo evitar estar con él, saber si aún quedaba algo de aquel niño que amo de pequeña, si había cambiado, la curiosidad mato al gato dicen por ahí y ella estaba en apuros pues descubrió que se volvió a enamorar de la misma persona, ¿Sera posible eso? Entonces tal vez podría enamorarse de nuevo de Terrence ¿No? Quizás solo si estaba con él y lejos de aquel infierno.

-Hoy el corazón no importa –Murmuro la rubia sonrojada por lo que estaba pensando, claro que había pasado antes pero…las razones de ahora eran diferentes y además necesitaba convencerse de lo contrario, por el bien de todos –Te necesito –Murmuro sonrojada –Necesito que me ayudes, que no te vayas, que no me dejes sola por favor Terry

Terry se sonrojo levemente, los ojos de la rubia que amaba brillaban pero no de una manera tan especial como alguna vez lo hicieron para él, sabía que Candy no lo amaba como antes, que ese amor disminuyo al momento en que la dejo, en la primera prueba de amor, donde fue un cobarde, pero ahora…ahora no lo haría y quizás…quizás…

-Claro que si pequeña pecosa –Tomo las manos de la rubia –Te ayudare a encontrar a tu padre adoptivo y también a descubrir ¿Quién es esa tal señora B y porque odia tanto a tu tía abuela?

Candy sonrió un poco más emocionada y con ojos llorosos –Gracias –A pesar de todo no la dejaba –Realmente te necesito, gracias por no abandonarme Terrence –Dijo sinceramente agradecida, sin pensarlo mucho y sin darse cuenta de que la puerta se abrió en ese momento, Candy dejo caer con suavidad sus labios sobre los del castaño que tenía sus pies, tomando primero con timidez su mejilla y con un poco más de seguridad dejando que sus labios fueran guiados, le beso, esforzándose al máximo para sentir lo que tantas veces sintió al tenerlo frente a ella, lo quería, lo amo, podría enamorarse nuevamente de Terrence, volverlo a amar, como volvió a amar a quien creyó muerto ¿No?

Terry disfruto por un momento el beso pero después recordó algo importante y con delicadeza se separó de ella pero antes de decir algo una voz los interrumpió.

-Lamento interrumpir

Candy miro con horro al rubio que tenía frente a ella, Terrence por su lado solo se puso de pie y tomo de la mano a la rubia en cuanto esta se paró también. Anthony Brown Ardley los miraba con desprecio y con un odio que Candy no recordaba haber visto en sus ojos de niños, un pequeño escalofrió le llego desde abajo hasta el cuello, Anthony regreso y ahora por fin estaban frente a frente, sin personas con quien fingir, aunque ella debía seguir con el disfraz, pero ¿Lo podría hacer?

-Antes de que…

-Cállate Grandchester

-No es modo de hablarle a mi invitado…

-¿Invitado? –Se buró Anthony mirándola con odio -¿Por eso me prefieres muerto que vivo? Porque tu corazón lo prefiere ¿no? –Dijo acercándose y fue entonces donde se percató del aliento a alcohol del rubio.

-Creo que deberías ir a recostarte –Dijo Terrence tomándolo de los hombros pero Anthony no estaba en sus sentidos y lo empujo

-¡¿Dime Candice es por eso que me odias tanto?! ¡La familia Ardley fue la que me escondió y por eso no estuve aquí! ¡Pero a él le perdonas la infidelidad que te hizo con esa mujer y que te abandonara y ahora vine de nuevo por su segundo plato que eres tú! ¡¿Dónde está la niña valiente y con dignidad que conocí?!

-¿No sabes de lo que hablar Ardley?

-Aléjate –Dijo Anthony empujándolo de nuevo y alejando a la rubia también empujándola

-¡Basta Anthony, estas borracho!

-¡¿Y qué?! ¡No es como si te importara!

-No, no me importa tienes razón –Dijo la rubia empujándolo –Y lo que pase con Terrence y conmigo es asunto de nosotros no tuyo

-¡Maldita! –Dijo Anthony molesto empujándola -¡Te odio!

-¡Yo también te odio! –Dijo la rubia desde la silla donde cayó pero antes de poder continuar Anthony se dejó caer sobre su regazo sollozando fuertemente, tanto ella como Terrence se miraron sorprendidos, la mirada de Terrence era de lastima, la de ella era del mismo dolor que se escuchaba de parte del rubio.

-Creo que lo mejor es que hables con él, Candy

-Pero…

-No digo que hagas lo que no deseas –Terry sonrió amargadamente –Tu ya tomaste una decisión y yo la voy a respetar solo recuerda que daño puedes hacerte si no eres sincero –Dulcifico su mirada –Como a mí me paso –Dio media vuelta –Estaré vigilando

Candy sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, miro a Anthony un momento mientras este seguía sollozando en sus piernas. Terrence tal vez tenía razón pero…pero no podía arriesgarse a que algo les pasara.

-Anthony –Susurro mientras tomaba la cabeza del rubio, al escuchar su nombre levanto su mirada hacia la esmeralda que tanto amaba, la vio con pequeñas lagrimas

-Perdóname…perdóname por no decírtelo antes –Susurro mirándola con desesperación –Mi padre fue quien me separo de ustedes creyendo que era lo mejor después del atentado en mi contra, mi tía abuela también decidió dejarme muerto y yo…yo no recordaba nada

-No es necesario…

-Si lo es –Anthony le miro con determinación –Después de unos años volví a ver a Elisa y Neil, ellos hablaban sobre el accidente, fue Neil quien lo planeo y casi me mata, Elisa le reclamo pero este solo respondió que no fue así y que ahora hasta se casaría conmigo, eso me enfureció, aquel día Salí de la casa de mi padre y no volví jamás

-Maldito Neil –Murmura entre dientes Candy, Anthony solo la mira un momento antes de proseguir.

-Tuve que seguir con el nombre falso porque además de que no quería saber nada de Anthony Brown Ardley ni de la familia Ardley, quería empezar de nuevo aunque en realidad nunca pude hacerlo al no saber mi pasado, era algo que me estaba matando, después te vi por la calle y recordé de la rubia que tanto tenía en mis sueños de vez en cuando, después conocí a Albert y –Se detuvo un momento –Y comencé a recordar cosas hasta aquel día que nos perdimos fue cuando recupere todos mis recuerdos

-¿Y no dijiste nada porque…?

-Por la señora Elroy

-¿La tía abuela que tiene que ver?

-Todo –Anthony miro de mala gana hacia un punto ciego en el espacio de aquel salón –Ella no deseaba que nadie supiera que aún sigo vivo, no sé por qué, pero sé que ella cree que alguien está tratando de exterminarnos la pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué?

-Y… ¿Elisa entonces…tú y ella?

-Nada, yo no me casare con alguien que fue la que ha provocado todas mis desgracias, tal vez no directamente pero si contribuyo, no quiero a alguien así a mi lado, capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de obtener lo que quiere

Candy solo bajo la mirada. El rubio la miro un momento antes de añadir –En realidad lo que dije antes y desde días atrás no fue mentira –La tomo del mentón –Te amo

-Anthony… -Se sonrojo fuertemente mientras el rubio le miraba con amor y se acercaba un poco a ella, pero Candy entonces vio un rostro familiar, sabía que esto le costaría, pero dejo que Anthony le rosara sus labios con dulzura y delicadeza, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y sintió que podría volar en aquel momento, fue un beso dulce y sincero con un poco de sabor al licor que Anthony bebía seguramente, pero que le llego hasta su corazón, de inmediato supo que no era igual. Bajo la mirada. –Te amo Candy

Quiso besarla de nuevo pero ella lo rechazo –Pero yo…yo no te amo, perdón –Lo miro tratando de tragarse el dolor, las lágrimas y todo –Te perdono por lo que paso que al final no fue tu culpa pero no puedes esperar que de la noche a la mañana algo renazca de la nada cuando se murió –Se puso de pie mirando a Anthony aun hincado –Se murió el día que murió Anthony Brown Ardley no importa cómo fue Anthony, para mi comprende que moriste y con ello mataron mis sentimientos, por mucho tiempo sufrí tu ausencia, el dolor era inmenso, que pensé que podría morir, pero me repuse por mí, por mi bienestar y…ahora lo lamento pero…no te amo más, perdóname, seremos como siempre primos pero nada más, perdón

Camino hasta la entrada donde una pelirroja la esperaba -¿Dónde está?

-Te advertí que alguien sufriría ¿No? –Dijo divertida la pelirroja –No planeaba decirle donde estaba pero no me dejaste alternativa, además ella se enteró que estabas aquí y por lo tanto pensó en que estaría

-Yo no hice…

-Vi todo, al rato te darán tu merecido, ahora largo –Dijo la pelirroja empujándola

Pero está molesta ya iba a volver pero antes de que comenzara a decir algo, Anthony también salió del lugar, ido, pareciera que no hubiera nadie dentro de ese cuerpo, eso la destrozo pero lo que paso en el siguiente momento no lo esperaba.

-¡Yo también me casare! –Un Neil ebrio salió entre la multitud de familiares y amigos –Con la Srita. Candice White Ardley, ella es mi prometida –Dijo sonriente mientras los presentes aplaudían y abrumaban a la tía abuela con preguntas.

-¡Neil! ¡¿Qué demonios…?! –Pero era tarde Neil estaba tomándola de la cintura donde le ardió y un segundo después la besaba frente a todos, quienes comenzaron a aplaudir y felicitarlos, la tía abuela no tuvo más remedio que afirmar y que dentro de un mes seria la fiesta de compromiso.

En una esquina se encontraba una mujer pelinegra con vestido verde esmeralda, esperando no ser reconocida de nuevo con el disfraz que había conseguido, aquello era simplemente perfecto y en cuanto la pequeña rubia se casara con un Leagan ella se encargaría de desaparecerlo como hicieron con su hijo y que sufrieran como ella, y por si fuera poco la rubia se quedaría con toda la herencia Ardley al ser la única descendiente y viuda y así dejar a la señora Elroy en la calle sin nada ni nadie.

 _"_ _Simplemente perfecto Candice, no te preocupes pequeña cumpliré con mi parte del trato antes de lo que te imagines, tampoco es que tenga algo en contra de la única persona que realmente hizo feliz a Anthony cuando me separaron de él, pero gracias por aceptar"_ sonrió mientras daba media vuelta hacia la salida _"Muy pronto se arrepentirá la señora Elroy de haber hecho lo que hizo"_

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _lamento la tardanza de verdad he tenido unos dias horribles y muy presionados por mil cosas jejejee_**

 ** _pero aqui sigo viva y con muchas ansias e ideas para ustedes mis queridos lectores_**

 ** _como comente en mis otras actualizaciones y por los que votaron muchas gracias, este fic salio ganador asi que aqui esta la actualizacion espero que les guste y mañana actualizare otros fics, si quieren y gustan votar el primero que deje un comentario con su voto hacia alguno de mis fics de candy o de alguno otro como de hey arnold, lo actualizare primero ;D_**

 ** _bueno de antemano gracias por su paciencia y por leerme_**

 ** _nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo mañnaa comienzan las votaciones durante el dia para saber que fic se actualizara el lunes ;D_**

 ** _saludos y linda noche_**


	18. CAPITULO 18 EL DOLOR FORTALECE II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo**

 **una enorme disculpa por desaparecerme asi pero no he estado muy bien de tiempo para poder actualizar y la musa a veces debe de llegar y no queria escribir asi nada mas**

 **espero que me perdonen**

 **por otro lado como algunos saben soy de mexico del distrito federal y apenas el 19 de septiembre sufrimos un fuerte terremoto, dias anteriores y despues tambien hemos tenido temblores fuertes, por lo que no he podido menos actualizar,**

 **pero aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic**

 **nos vemos abajo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 18 UN DESTINO INCIERTO**_

 _ **LA DESAPARICION DE TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER I**_

* * *

 _ **Cuando la vida siempre nos coloca abrumadoras situaciones donde no se sabe entre que decidir, es momento de siempre saber lo que es correcto pero ¿Cómo saber que es correcto y que no lo es? ¿Cómo saber si la verdad a veces no sabemos uno mismo lo que debemos saber? Es una cuestión incomprensible y sin un fin, miles de preguntas miles de respuestas ilógicas atraviesan la mente de cada una de las personas sin saber cómo y porque, ni donde, ni cuando, solo sabiendo llevarse por el instinto del alma.**_

 _ **¿Qué es la ilógica? ¿Qué es la lógica? ¿Qué es la verdad? ¿Qué es mentira? ¿Qué tipos de decisiones son reales o correctas? Las apariencias engañan, las personas no siempre son como lo aparentan ser y las decisiones tomadas seguramente tampoco son como pensamos que son, simplemente en el momento nos guiamos por el corazón y no por la razón.**_

 _ **La vida…el más misterioso de los misterios del universo.**_

 _ **C.M.M**_

* * *

Candy miraba con amargura por el gran ventanal de su habitación había pasado ya dos días desde aquella fiesta de bienvenida de Anthony, no lo había visto más que en las comidas que la tía Elroy le obligaba a tener con ellos, pero no había visto para nada a Terrence, comenzaba a temer por él, realmente Elisa ¿Se hubiera atrevido a tanto? Ella dijo que ni a él ni a Anthony le harían daño. Entonces ¿Por qué este miedo le abrumaba el corazón?

Aun le ardía la piel de la espalda después de semejantes latigazos le había dado Julia la noche antepasada, el día anterior tuvo que estar prácticamente en su habitación comentando que estaba indispuesta pero hoy no pudo salvarse, por eso también se enteró que Terrence no había estado desde la fiesta, eso le preocupaba, pensó que quizás el iría a su habitación como la otra vez a buscarla, pero no, no fue así.

-Terry –Susurro a la nada mientras las lágrimas caían silenciosamente como la pequeña llovizna de la que era víctima Lakewood en ese momento.

-¿Candice?

La señora Elroy estaba en el marco de la habitación, mirándola con algo de pena, llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin replicar, sin enfrentarla y sin desobedecerla y ahora con lo que paso esa noche estaba más apagada que nunca, algo en su ser comenzaba a indicarle que estaba haciendo mal, pero necesitaba asegurar la fortuna Ardley, para eso tenía ya Anthony quien no salía prácticamente sin escolta por órdenes de ella, pero debía protegerlo, y pese a todo Candy era la hija oficial de William, heredera también, pero no quería admitirlo y no deseaba que todo quedara en manos de una persona con semejante historial, robo a la familia Leagan cuando era su sirvienta, fue sirvienta para empezar.

Después fue la culpable de que sus sobrinos, sus niños se volvieran de la manera en que estuvieron, Anthony su sobrino amado comenzó con rebeldías que no debía y eso provoco que decidiera acceder a lo que accedió porque era lo mejor, por suerte no murió después de semejante caída pero provoco la infelicidad de este y de ella también aunque le costara admitirlo pero no por eso se arrepentía de todo aun pensaba que era lo mejor porque es chiquilla nunca fue buena.

En San Pablo fue la burla de sus amistades al enterarse todos de lo que había pasado, Candy había sido encontrada con un chico a media noche, era un escándalo, lo peor fue que esta había escapado por él, para seguirlo.

Desapareció un tiempo y después se enteró de que estaba estudiando enfermería, una carrera no bien vista para las mujeres de alta cuna, era una total deshonra, la más deshonra fue que viviera con un joven en un departamento a solas, no importaba que George después le informara que era William, era una total deshonra y desfachatez, ella no era buena para los Ardley.

Y sin embargo….

-¿Candice? –Le hablo más fuerte

La rubia le miro con dureza y rencor -¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto entre dientes, Elroy sabía que ella no la quería ni la respetaba simplemente había algo más detrás de ese disfraz.

Trato de controlarse –Necesitamos ir a ver lo del vestido de…

-No voy a ver nada –Se puso de pie con dolor pero tratando de no demostrarlo –No me voy a casar –Se acercó un poco tratando de estar derecha –En vez de buscar mi desgracia debería de buscar al tío abuelo William

-George se encarga de eso y no te permito…

-Hasta que el no aparezca yo no voy a hacer nada de lo que me dice, tía abuela

-No me importa lo que quieras o no Candice, ya he dado una orden y espero que se cumpla.

-No…no lo…

-No es una decisión tuya, es tu deber hacerlo para salvaguardar el nombre de los Ardley

Candy le miro con molestia -¿Eso es todo lo que le importa, el buen nombre? Si sus sobrinos están muertos, no importa ¿cierto? ¿O acaso los mato como mato a Anthony? Solo para que…

Candy perdió un poco el equilibrio la señora Elroy le miraba con dureza pero lagrimas silenciosas se formaron en los ojos ancianos, la rubia le miro con confusión y un poco de lastima.

-No te voy a permitir más ofensas, Candy, aun cuando Anthony y los demás siempre crean que soy cruel y que yo he ocasionado toda esta atrocidad te puedo decir que no es así.

-¿Entonces…?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, yo sé que peligros pueden tener ustedes, por eso hago lo que hago, pero no voy a permitir que me juzguen sin saber –Suspiro profundamente –El accidente de mi hermano y su esposa no fue un accidente, yo lo sé por lo que conllevo todo ese problema es el mismo que nos ha acarreado los que tenemos hoy, ese accidente fue donde la madre de Anthony también murió –Seco las lágrimas mientras miraba hacia otro lado para evitar que la rubia le mirara –Cuando paso lo de Anthony realmente temía por su vida, los doctores dijeron que quizás nunca despertara pero nunca perdimos la fe, nunca dejamos de darle y velar por la salud de Anthony.

-Pero no por su felicidad

Elroy miro a la joven molesta pero prosiguió –Después de un tiempo el despertó, pero ya todos estaban haciendo una vida sin él, para mi parecer era injusto volver a introducirlo en la vida de todos sobre todo cuando él no recordaba nada de su pasado, así que decidimos…

-Mentirle

-Creímos que era lo mejor

-¿Para quién, tía abuela?

Toda esa verdad la estaba llevando al límite, no podía creer que toda la familia enterada de ese asunto decidiera mejor las cosas para su propio beneficio que para el de Anthony, comprendía porque el rubio estaba tan molesto la primera vez que comprendió la mentira, la verdad a medias.

-Para Anthony –Suspiro –Alguien quiere hacerle daño a la familia Ardley, por eso nunca se les quitaba el ojo de encima pero tu provocaste rupturas, el primero fue Anthony, Stear y Archie lo siguieron, después Archie no se dejó y al final Stear.

-¿Y por quien comenzó todo esto? –Pregunto la rubia molesta y algo suspicaz.

-No tienes por qué creerme solo te digo lo que paso y como ocurrieron las cosas, si quieres tomarlas hazlo si no me da igual –Se acercó a la puerta –Lo único que si te digo es que no permitiré que la familia Ardley siga sufriendo, por nadie.

Salió dejando a la rubia con nuevas ideas y confusiones en su mente, aquello no concordaba tanto con lo que la señora B le dijo pero no es como que la tía abuela admitiera frente a ella que le hizo daño a alguien, ni tampoco que la señora B fuera totalmente sincera, solo dijo que le había sido arrebatado lo más preciado y habían arruinado a su familia.

Algo en su interior le decía que esa historia concordaba de una manera torcida con lo que paso con la familia de Anthony, pero no podía o no creía creerlo.

.

.

.

En una cafetería de Lakewood se encontraba un castaño esperando la llegada del investigador que le ayudaría con la tarea que Candy le había pedido, esperaba que la rubia no se molestara con el pero había logrado vislumbrar en esa fiesta a una mujer misteriosa y ahora solo debía confirmarlo.

-Buenas tardes señor Baker

El castaño sonrió amigablemente al hombre que se encontraba frente a él, era alto y de cabello castaño y algo canoso ya por la edad, este también sonreía –Buenas tardes Señor Larry ¿Tiene lo que solicite?

-Sí señor, la señora B, es una mujer con una pequeña finca en las afueras de Lakewood, bastante apartada si quiere mi opinión, no comprendo porque deseaba la familia de esta tener una finca ahí. Este demasiado desolado y apartado…

-Perfecto para algo que quieran realizar como esconderse ¿No? ¿Cómo obtuvo la información?

-Un sirviente que trabaja para esa señora me informo de la finca y referente al nombre –Saco un sobre –Se va a sorprender.

Terrence tomo el sobre que le estaba entregando el señor Larry, abriéndolo para poder saber que era a lo que se refería Larry…

Leyó lentamente sin poder creerlo, conocía la historia sobre la familia Ardley o al menos lo que le había contado tanto Candy como los Cornwall, cuando quisieron platicar más abiertamente con él, pero no esperaba que lo que era obvio no fuera verdad, también habían mentido ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué es lo que significa esto?

Larry se encogió de hombros –Solo cumplí con lo que me solicito señor Grandchester –Se puso de pie –Su madre ya me mando el pago no se preocupe, nos vemos

-¿Mi madre pero…? –Se iba a disponer a seguirlo pero el hombre ya estaba saliendo del lugar seguramente aunque no podía asegurarlo porque frente a él una mujer que era exactamente la misma de aquella fiesta, estaba frente a él, la sangre se le helo por un instante al notar esa sonrisa curveada y maliciosa, el brillo en su mirar era con sed de venganza, ahora lo comprendía.

-Vaya nunca imagine que alguien pudiera ser tan curioso, sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato ¿Cierto? –Sonrió maliciosamente mientras un hombre se posaba detrás de él.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Matarme, señora B? perdón –Sonrió burlonamente –Señora Brown

Solo sintió el jaloneo del hombre a su espalda para sacarlo del lugar rápidamente, mientras pensaba en cómo salir del lio donde se fue a meter, no quería dejar sola a Candy, no podía. Necesitaba regresar, comenzó un forcejeo con el hombre, por un momento lo logro y huyo.

Pronto pudo llegar a un caballo que había sido seguramente ahí mientras entraban al café, pero sin importar los gritos, salió relampagueando con este.

Su corazón latía alocadamente mientras intentaba alejarse lo más que pudiera del lugar donde había sido descubierto, seguramente el detective lo había engañado, era la única explicación porque Eleonor Baker no sabía nada del asunto de la familia Ardley, él no le había comentado nada.

Sintió como le perseguían, seguramente estaban a punto de llegarle a los talones, sentía el miedo y la adrenalina juntas enemigas contra sus nervios, azotaba la soga del caballo para hacerlo continuar pero entonces.

Un ruido sordo provoco que el caballo lo tirara sobre la colina que ya estaba a sus pies, sin poder evitarlo cayó sobre esta hasta el fondo que no era tan alta pero profunda por la maleza que se alzaba, al llegar al fondo se dio cuenta que era un pequeño rio cayendo, el agua helada entrando por su cuerpo y un golpe en la cabeza es la última sensación que recuerda, un grito colérico y murmullos de gente acercándose…

No podía seguir consciente y lo último que recordaría seria el agua que respiraba por su cuerpo, el olor a maleza húmeda y la lluvia que comenzaba a caer una vez más sobre Lakewood.

.

.

.

Candy sintió una daga al corazón sin proponérselo, no entendía porque estaba tan angustiada, pero al momento que sintió aquella emoción sin remedio, dejo caer el vaso con agua que Julia le estaba dando, llevaba ya días sin moverse de la cama, la tía abuela no sabía qué hacer y Elisa solamente estaba restregándole su victoria pues obligarían a Anthony a casarse con ella, pero este ni siquiera lo había visto era mejor, así era lo mejor…la muerte ya era una dicha que esperaba con paciencia y satisfacción, pero parecía que la vida le tenía otra jugada.

-Sí que eres idiota niña –Julia le golpeo la mano –Aparte de huérfana, fea y estúpida –La limpio con brusquedad –Eres peor que un bebe, eres un asco mira nada más como estas, tu boda será en un mes y medio y tú no estás ni un poco aceptable, estas horrible, eres horrible de por sí pero mírate nada más, ya deberías morirte porque…

-¡Oiga!

Anthony entro a la habitación

-Señorito no puede entrar –Dijo la mucama con respeto y paciencia que obviamente era apariencia, Anthony ya había escuchado todo su verdadero ser y le asqueaba

-Retírese

Julia miro con nerviosismo al rubio y después a la muchacha que se había dejado caer en la cama.

-No es prudente y además su tía abuela…

-Yo me arreglo después con ella –Se acercó a la cama –Y quiero que entienda algo de una buena vez, ella es una Ardley es la hija del señor Ardley y por ese simple hecho debe tenerle respeto si no quiere quedarse sin trabajo, ya que usted es solo una sirvienta –Julia se mordió el labio molesta –De ahora en adelante usted no se hará cargo de mi prima, será Dorotly quien este cuidándola, ahora lárguese antes de que pierda los estribos

-Pero….

-¡¿Qué acaso no entiende?! ¡Obedezca! ¿O tampoco sabe quién soy yo?

Julia se volvió a morder el labio pero esta vez salió dejándolos solos.

-Candy –Susurro el rubio tomando la mano de la joven, quien estaba dejando escapar lagrimas silenciosas, estaba al borde y Terrence no estaba ahí, tenía miedo, bastante miedo por primera vez en su vida estaba perdida.

-Anthony –Murmuro débilmente –Vete

-No Candy, por favor –La tomo suavemente entre sus brazos -¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Por favor Anthony yo…

-Por favor pequeña no me alejes, he tenido la oportunidad de volverme a reencontrar con mi pasado, al principio renegaba –Candy iba a volver a insistir pero Anthony la acallo con su dedo índice –Déjame seguir porque no sé qué otro momento a solas así tendré contigo.

Candy solo suspiro cansada, ni fuerzas para pelear con nadie tenía.

-Si renegaba era por ser parte de la asquerosa mentira de la familia Ardley, hacerle creer a quienes ame que yo había muerto y me odie a mí mismo por seguir con esa farsa solo porque no querían que Anthony Brown volviera a la vida de los demás, pero ahora que ya se sabe no quiero perder la oportunidad de volverme a integrar con quienes me importan –Miro a la rubia intensamente –Una de esas personas eres tu mi dulce Candy –La joven se sonrojo levemente –Mi tío William –Dijo precavidamente no sabía si sus primos habían sido enterados de quien era William –Es otro, no quiero perderlo tampoco ni a Archie que sé que está vivo.

-¿Te refieres al tío abuelo William?

Anthony miro dulcemente a la rubia sonriéndole –Si

-Pero yo no…

-Sé que no me amas, ahora Candy, pero sé que aun sientes cariño por mí y eso no me lo puedes negar –Candy se sonrojo –Quizás nos volvimos a reencontrar para volvernos a amar, tal vez este si es nuestro tiempo y momento, tal vez era necesario para enfrentar con mayor madurez y fuerza el odio y mentiras que hay en esta familia

-Yo…

-¿Ya no me quieres? –Susurro el rubio mirándola con infinita dulzura acariciándole con tranquilidad el mentón.

Sentía su aliento ya sobre sus piel, la mirada esmeralda estaba perdida embalsamada en su mirada azulada, se estaba perdiendo en el mar que tenía frente a ella, tantas emociones, tantos sentimientos, este amor que sentía que le quemaba el alma, no encontraba ya palabras para alejarse del rubio, había puesto a salvo a los niños del hogar del Pony, enviándoles las escrituras a sus madres a nombre de ellas, pero quien le preocupaba era Anthony y Terrence, su libertad ya no importaba.

-Yo…

Trato de moverse para alejarse de los labios carnosos del rubio pero este la sujeto de nueva cuenta y le miro con más intensidad que la primera vez –Por favor –Susurro seductoramente –Te necesito

Y entonces las excusas se acabaron, ella también necesitaba de su néctar para vivir, dejo que la distancia se terminara, sus labios rozándose esta vez con mayor intensidad y desesperación, ella poso sus manos sobre el pecho y la mejilla del rubio, este la sujetaba de la nuca y un brazo estaba a su alrededor.

Su momento de amor no duro demasiado, pues en aquel momento alguien más irrumpió en la habitación.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **adivinaron quien es la señora b? muchos ya sospechaban quien era, no estoy desenmascarando toda la verdad porque terrence descubrio la verdad pero no revelo todo al momento de ser acorralado por ella, pero pronto veremos no solo a el sino a nuestros demas personajes enfrentarse contra verdades de la familia y sobretodo con sentimientos fuertes internos sin saber que hacer o que no hacer como le pasa a elroy**

 **¿creen que ella haya sido la culpable? ¿que hara respecto a candy?**

 **espero que no les haya parecido aburrido mi nuevo capitulo estoy en** **carrelandome de nuevo jejeje**

 **saludos**

 **cree un grupo de anime en si es como lo quiero manejar en facebook pueden encontrarme como Serenity Moon P.S. (Anime)**

 **ahi es donde estare haciendo algunos juegos y les pedire que voten por su fic favorito y seran las actualizaciones que hare,**

 **quiero hacerlo asi tambien para los que son anonimos puedan enterarse de cuando actualizo ;D**

 **mil gracias por su paciencia y sus reviews son los que me dan animos de seguir escribiendo, por lo que espero sus comentarios ya que eso alimenta mi musa ;D**

 **saludos desde mexico**


	19. CAPITULO 19 BAJO EL DISFRAZ I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores como prometi**

 **el fic ganador de la semana fue giros del destino**

 **pero tambien votaron varios por este, por lo que hoy quise darles la sorpresa como les dije si me da tiempo actualizaba otro fic**

 **como este tambien fue votado decidi hacer la actualizacion de este mejor ;D**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **disfrutenlo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 19 LA DESAPARICION DE TERRENCE GRANDCHESTER II**

* * *

 _ **UNA HUIDA ENTRE LA TEMPESTAD I**_

* * *

 _ **Hay veces que la realidad de la vida puede llegar a causar daño emocional, con el que se lleva a un desequilibrio total.**_

 _ **La anagnórisis puede provocar un gran schock dejando ver por fin lo que en muchas ocasiones no queremos ver, porque la realidad afecta, duele, desilusiona, molesta, y demás.**_

 _ **Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando sabemos pero aun así queremos huir? Porque no hay otra forma de escapar, ¿Enfrentar o huir? Maldita decisión, maldita paradoja interminable, siempre regresando de una u otra forma al mismo lugar.**_

 _ **Entonces ¿Qué pasa cuando logramos entender? Huir no es la mejor opción pero la mente humano no está hecha para saber la verdad a veces hay verdades que es bueno tenerlas bajo la manga y no a la vista de todos. Pero huir jamás será una solución pues la vida y el destino siempre logran hacerte ver de nuevo lo que es tu realidad, y como son las cosas.**_

 _ **A.B.A.**_

* * *

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!

La tía abuela miraba con molestia la escena donde minutos antes los rostros de Anthony y Candy estaban en un tierno y apasionado beso, ella estaba sonrojada y algo débil aparentemente no la miraba, ella tenía la miraba hacia abajo, Anthony le miraba desafiante sin pizca de pena o de arrepentimiento.

-Anthony

-Amo a Candy, señora Elroy y no la pienso dejar ni casarme con alguien que no quiero

-Esto es inaudito, un insulto, un escándalo, ustedes no deberían de estar ni solos ni siquiera en la misma alcoba porque…

-¡Basta! –Elroy se quedó pasmada al escuchar cómo le gritaba Anthony, quien se ponía de pie después de soltar con suavidad a la rubia quien no se movía pero alzaba lentamente la mirada hacia el rubio.

-A…Antho…

-Señora Elroy, si entre fue porque la tal Julia estaba pegándole a Candy y estaba insultándola…seguramente no era la primera vez y quizás no fue una orden suya ¿Verdad?

La señora Elroy trago en seco, claro le dijo que necesitaba disciplinara pero nunca le dijo que la tratara como escoria.

-No

-Eso creí –Sonrió de lado el rubio, Candy no comprendía mucho de lo que seguramente estaba intentando el rubio pero seguramente era algo más que lo que a simple vista se veía.

-Pero aun así ella…

-Señora Elroy –La mencionada volvió a fruncir el ceño molesta, cada vez más. –Solo le voy a pedir a cambio algo para que vuelva a tener un poco de mi respeto –Candy le miro algo sorprendida –Dorotly se hará cargo de Candy ahora, y sobretodo no quiero que la hostiguen

-Bien Dorotly cuidara de ella, Anthony, pero la boda sigue en pie

-Eso lo veremos –Dijo el rubio dando media vuelta hacia la joven que aún le miraba sorprendida y sonrojada, de no ser que se veía realmente enferma, Anthony sabía que sería el momento perfecto para plasmar una fotografía, sonrió para ella, seductoramente antes de acercarse y darle un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios para después salir.

La señora Elroy quedo con su frustrante enojo, pero no dijo nada, ahora más que nunca necesitaba de su lado a Anthony.

.

.

.

 **Terrence Grandchester.**

El olor a pasto húmedo llegaba por mi nariz, inconscientemente lo olía como si fuera la sensación tan real, pero tan lejana a la vez, sentí el agua del rio entre mis piernas, siendo consciente de que la derecha estaba herida pues comenzaba el ardor realmente molesto, el sol cayendo sobre mi cuerpo inerte en aquel lugar desconocido aun para mí.

Sentí una pequeña punzada en el brazo derecho que aparentemente había tenido la mala suerte de caer extrañamente, quizás el dolor atroz que comenzaba a sentir en ese brazo se debía a la mala posición.

Los pájaros cantando al atardecer de aquel día fatal, mi cabello húmedo cayendo graciosamente sobre mi cabeza y mi cara.

El ruiseñor comenzaba, poco a poco fui consciente de los golpes en mi cara, sentía ardor en la mejilla derecha probablemente me lo había lastimado también, el dolor que producía mi cabeza por la parte de atrás, claro, el golpe…golpe.

Entonces mis ojos pese a la pesadumbre que sentían, se abrieron consciente de que había pasado.

Y el sol me deslumbro completamente al sentirlo tan intenso sobre de mí, levante mi mano izquierda para cubrirme pero creo que no lograba hacer mucho, esa intensa luz no me dejaba ver, eran múltiples colores a la vez, que fastidio.

Me trate de incorporar pero tuve que dejar escapar un pequeño grito de dolor, el brazo derecho si estaba roto.

-No te muevas

-¿eh? –Pregunte a aquella voz que había sonado en ese momento pero no lograba ver más allá de colores brillosos y a la vez la oscuridad que ya se hacía presente, seguramente porque el sol se estaba terminando de poner, pero ¿No era tan oscuro acaso?

-¿Estas confundido verdad?

De nuevo esa voz femenina ahora podía distinguirla un poco más.

-Sí, ¿Quién eres?

-Clara

-¿Por qué esta tan oscuro? –Ignoro el hecho de que no le diera más detalles que su nombre.

La joven se acercó, al menos eso sentí y me tomo de las manos –Es de día, apenas canto el ruiseñor dando inicio a un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo rumbo que tomar.

¿Era de día? El pánico comenzó entonces… ¿Por qué todo lo veía oscuro?

-No veo –Murmure casi para mí pero seguramente me escucho porque…

-Lo se

Me toque la cabeza con la mano izquierda, palpándome los ojos, no estaba en algo erróneo, no veía, mis ojos estaban abiertos totalmente y el dolor era impresionante como para ser de un mal sueño.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Terry

-Bueno Terry –Dijo acercándose más –Debemos irnos para que te revisen

Solo asentí, dejándome guiar por la joven, ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? No veía, no sabía dónde estaba, no podía concebir siquiera dejar de ver, Candy me necesitaba ¿Cómo volver si no sabía ni dónde estaba?

Ella tomo mi mano tranquilamente y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, lo cual no fue dar un pequeño paseo, dolió bastante colocarme y sostenerme, el pie derecho estaba más que lastimado

-¿A dónde vamos?

Clara no me respondió en ese momento solo me guiaba por lo que parecía algún tipo de bosque o eso sentí, el olor de la maleza húmeda, hojas cayendo sobre mi piel, ramas y ramas alrededor o eso sentía cada vez que ella me decía que debía tener cuidado o cuando sentía la raíz.

-Tengo que volver a Lakewood

-No hoy

-Clara de verdad debo…

-Corres peligro

-Yo…

-Vamos –Dijo aquella voz femenina, solo deje que me siguiera guiando

-Bueno hemos llegado –Anuncio después de un largo camino entre árboles y maleza húmeda, realmente comenzaba a sofocarme, más por el hecho de ser un inútil que por otra cosa.

-Que bien –Dije malhumorado como antes

-¡Señorita Pony, hermana Maria!

-¿Dónde estabas Clara?

-Lo lamento estaba viendo lo del agua, cuando encontré a alguien herido ¿Creen que podamos curarlo?

-¿Hermana Maria? –Repetí, Esos nombres… pensé mientras me quedaba estático en mi lugar –Claro…

-¿Terrence?

-Dios mío ¿qué le paso?

-¿Lo conocen hermana Maria?

-Si…es amigo de Candice

 _"Candy"_ pensé mientras me dejaba caer de rodillas, ahora más consciente de la situación que estaba por comenzar, si la vista no volvía entonces ¿Cómo diablos iba a ayudarla? ¿Cómo iba a defenderla? Cuando el indefenso ahora era él.

Maldita suerte que se cargaba la familia Ardley.

-Vamos Clara, los Britter quieren verte

-Voy

Alcance a escuchar eso lejanamente, que no tome en cuenta en ese momento pues estaba devastado y mis lágrimas comenzaban a hacerse presente, mientras que mi corazón estaba muerto ya, ahora si…ahora si no podía hacer nada.

Más que encomendarme a que Anthony no la dejara.

.

.

.

 **STEAR CORNWALL**

Jamás imagine estar donde estoy ahora, el giro inesperado de la vida, un día estaba a punto de matar y defender la patria de Londres y al siguiente estaba en un lugar más terrible que la misma guerra.

Sin deberla a nadie fui encerrado durante meses, nunca me dijeron que era lo que planeaban o que deseaban, sabía que pertenecer a una de las familias más importantes siempre habría gente queriendo sacar provecho de ahí, pero de eso a ser literalmente secuestrado para mi parecer era un paso enorme, pero me equivoque, como lo de la milicia, soy inventor mas no guerrero.

Suspiro tristemente mientras pensaba en ello nunca había pensado en estar en una situación como ahora, menos que allá afuera no hubiera nadie buscándolo, no sabía que fue peor la sorpresa de conocer en estas circunstancias a su tío abuelo William o enterarse que lo dieron por muerto porque su avión había sido derribado en una de las batallas.

Si su avión se destruyó pero el alcanzo a maniobrar para poder salir casi ileso, su pierna estaba dañada pese a que pudo haber mejorado no lo hizo, los golpes que recibió en su momento eran interminables, por lo que nunca pudo sanar correctamente.

-¿Cómo se siente hoy, Stear?

Pregunto la mujer rubia que le miraba desde la puerta, le miro con molestia y no respondió.

-Sé que estás enojado conmigo, pero…

-Quiero ver a mi hermano, quiero irme a casa

-Eso no será posible, por ahora y si Candice no hace lo que se pactó, no volverán ninguno a la luz del sol. –Se acercó un poco a la ventana –Además ¿quién necesita a los hermanos? Cuando uno los necesita nunca están –Hablo con dureza y amargura –Aun cuando sean niños e "inocentes" se vuelven parte de aquella desgracia de uno mismo ¿O no? Así que solo ve por ti, la gente te patea el trasero de todas formas si piensas o no en ellos. ¿O que no aprendiste nada en el ejército donde no estuvo tu hermano el vanidoso contigo?

-Usted es una…

-Cuida tus palabras, Stear y ya te dije que se hará –Se acercó a mí –Firma y listo, te largas

Le mire coléricamente ante lo que deseaba que hiciera, pero si esto me libraba de este infierno junto con Archie, vendería mi alma al diablo ¿Qué me importaba que la fortuna Cornwall quedara a nombre de la persona que venía en ese mentado papel? Sinceramente me daba igual.

Nuestra seguridad y libertad no tenía precio –Bien

-Perfecto –Susurro triunfante la mujer mientras me sonreía maliciosamente, lejanamente me recordaba a alguien, un retrato de la familia Ardley pero ¿Quién?

Me paso el documento para que lo firmara, lo cual hice pero antes de que pudiera llevárselo vi algo que no me podía entender.

-¿Candy?

Ella solo sonrió –Si

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué…?

-Ella lo planeo todo –Susurro mientras se alejaba de mi –Gracias por hacernos la vida más fácil, lamento mucho que no cumplamos lo prometido por ahora pero esperaremos a que el hijo de tu hermano nazca y que Candy se case con Neil Leagan para que ella quede como heredera de todo. –Sonrió mientras rodeaba mi cama, no podía moverme por las heridas pero ahora realmente era por la sorpresa ¿Candy? –Sabes nadie puede confiar en nadie y nadie lo entiende, gente idiota como tú, William mi hermano y Archie tu hermano, nunca aprende. –Rio por lo bajo, mientras sentía como la sangre se iba de mi ser ¿Acaso dijo hermano?

-¡¿Qué?! Usted es…es la mama de…Anth…ony –Susurre débilmente sin creer aun de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Creo que no podrás irte jamás, menos ahora que sabes quién soy yo, además ni en tus sueños lo hubiera hecho, lastima por todos tus amados, sufrirán una verdadera perdida, no mentiras como Elroy hace creer. –Rio maliciosamente mientras intentaba moverme, pero no respondía ni un musculo –Duérmelo –Ordeno ante mi sorpresa pues no sabía a quién se refería, se suponía que en esa alcoba solo estábamos ella y yo, o eso pensé…

Y de un momento a otro la visión se me fue, solo recuerdo el fuerte aroma que alguien me puso en la nariz y boca.

.

.

.

Candy estaba plácidamente mirando hacia el horizonte, un día mas, un día mas donde cada vez era más cerca su pacto con el diablo, donde se sentía más acorralada que nunca y sobretodo donde se iba apagando con más facilidad su energía.

Sí que se sentía mejor por supuesto desde que Anthony intervino con respecto a Julia, incluso había prohibido la entrada de esta a la casa, se la pasaba haciendo labores de jardinería. Pero aun así…

Suspiro mientras el sol terminaba de ocultarse, aquella noche tendrían una cena íntima con los Leagan, para la cual no se había arreglado realmente no deseaba que nadie la viera y menos ellos, para que no pensaran que habían ganado, si no se iba ahora era más por Anthony y Terrence también, uno seguía también atrapado ahí por la seguridad de ella y de William, y por Terrence por si volvía con noticias como había dicho que le ayudaría, seguramente estaba tratando de dar con el paradero de su tío abuelo, no podía dejarlos.

Y Archie…

En ese momento alguien entro en la alcoba, no le tomo mucha importancia pues normalmente era Dorotly o la tía abuela pero lo que menos esperaba era ver a…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La rubia se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo para hacerle frente a la persona que ahora le miraba con preocupación.

-Necesitamos hablar Candy

-Si te ven aquí te echaran a patadas y lo sabes, Tom –Susurro la rubia aun con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora

-Nadie me vio entrar –Dijo seguro el niño –Debemos hablar de algo sumamente importante –Se acercó un poco pues desde que vio el aspecto de la rubia no le gusto absolutamente nada –Candy…

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto nerviosa ya la rubia, fueron pocas las veces que vio tan serio a su hermano del hogar de Pony que temía lo peor.

-Annie desapareció

-¿Qué?

Sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón eso era todo lo que le faltaba que Annie…Annie y entonces volteo inmediatamente hacia donde estaba la mesita de noche, había recibido una carta por medio de una pequeña ave, quien había llegado sin problemas a su ventana en un principio creyó que era Anthony como cuando eran niños, por eso no quiso abrirla pero ahora…ahora.

-No –Susurro llevándose la mano a la boca –Señora B –No era pregunta, sabía que tenía algo que ver.

-Candy –La saco de sus cavilaciones un poco aunque ya había tomado la carta para poder ver el contenido, sus manos temblaban, su mirada era dolorosa pero aun así intento mantenerse lo más calmada posible al ver aquellos ojos cafés que le miraban con preocupación –Hay alguien en el hogar de Pony –Miro un momento a la rubia –La hermana Maria me envió este mensaje –Se lo enseño.

Ella lo tomo y la sorpresa le invadió –Terry

-Tenemos que ir, la señorita Pony y la hermana quieren que vayas y no lo hagas sola

-Pero…

-Candy debemos irnos ahora que todos están entretenidos, no me vieron subir

-Si pero…

Anthony seguía en la mansión ¿Lo dejaría de nuevo a merced de la señora Elroy y su propio padre? No podía, Elisa le amenazo y si ella se iba seguramente Anthony lo haría, entonces Elisa se enojaría, era algo ilógico, una maldita obsesión por parte de Elisa, Anthony no la amaba y jamás la amaría ¿Por qué aferrarse a un imposible?

-No puedo irme porque…

-Annie está en peligro lo siento Candy ¿tú no?

Claro que sí, llevaba días sin poder pegar un ojo, es más semanas sin estar tranquila, pero Anthony…también era importante

-Yo…

En ese momento alguien más entro al lugar -¡Candy! –Miro a Tom, confundido, el joven que tenía enfrente se parecía a alguien que aparecía en alguno de sus recuerdos, aunque no lograba recordar su nombre, sabía que si lo llego a conocer a menos que su mente le hubiera jugado una mala jugada.

-No…no puede ser –Tom lo reconoció enseguida, Candy vio como se le iba la sangre al castaño y sus ojos se agrandaban -¿Anthony? ¿Cómo…?

En ese momento se escuchó un grito desgarrador en el comedor que les helo la sangre a los tres.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado este capitulo nuevo**_

 _ **por favor no olviden dejar sus votaciones para la actualizacion del fic ganador de la proxima semana**_

 _ **hasta ahora van de este modo:**_

* * *

 _ **Giros del destino 60%**_

 _ **volverte a ver, volverte a amar 60%**_

 _ **ami-enemigas 10%**_

 _ **son por los que han votado hasta ahora**_

 _ **tambien estan**_

 _ **Listen to Heart**_

 _ **¿Quien soy yo?**_

 _ **Busqueda de la felicidad (falta epilogo) voten si quieren uno ;D**_

* * *

 _ **Mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y su apoyo incondicional en todas mis historias**_

 ** _:D_**

 ** _por cierto lei algunos comentarios de quienes quieren que vea algunos fics no terminados para darles un final si quieren que realice otra vez algo de esto, por favor envienme un mensaje por facebook, el grupo se llama "Serenity Moon (Anime)" y claro que les hare el final con gusto :D_**

 ** _Saludos cordiales lindo martes a todos ;D_**

 ** _PD. dejen sus hermosos reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo mil gracias a todos por sus mensajes chicas, se que luego soy cruel con nuestro bello rubio en giros del destino pero creanme que no lo hago porque no lo ame jejeje o algo, en realidad creo que es un proceso que debe vivir el personaje de anthony que hice en ese fic, pues es todo lo contrario ya a ese niño inocente y con esperanza en el mundo ;D es mas realista y no porque quiera, la vida lo forjo :D_**

 ** _bueno ahora si me voy jejejeje hablo mucho nos leeremos en el siguiente_**


	20. CAPITULO 20 BAJO EL DISFRAZ II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo**

 **una disculpa por la tardanza pero tuve un accidente como les dije jejeje**

 **pero disfrutenlo**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 20 UNA HUIDA ENTRE LA TEMPESTAD II**

 **LA VERDADERA CARA DE ELROY I**

* * *

 _ **Cuando la vida nos coloca en las situaciones menos pensadas no pensamos en lo que la otra persona está pensando, no nos detenemos a analizar todos los posibles escenarios del porque el actuar así de la persona que tenemos justo enfrente de nosotros, no nos ponemos a pensar que quizás solo quizás hay una buena razón por la que sean como sean las cosas, no analizamos ni nos ponemos a pensar en nada más que lo que podemos ver ante nuestros ojos sin imaginar que hay detrás del disfraz de cada persona, ni imaginarnos que quizás haya otros motivos o personas que en realidad fueron quienes comenzaron el juego de disfraces.**_

 _ **Solo cuando la situación lo amerita muchas veces solemos desmoronarnos y entonces mostrarnos como realmente somos…**_

 _ **E.A.**_

* * *

El grito que escucharon había sido proveniente del salón, inmediatamente Anthony intervino para que no hicieran el menor ruido, poco a poco los tres se fueron asomando para poder visualizar que era lo que pasaba ahí, entonces vieron a Julia encima del cuerpo de la señora Elroy, Dorotly intentaba quitarla de encima y el grito que seguramente se escucho fue el de la señora Elroy, Anthony inmediatamente bajo seguido de Candy y Tom muy cerca.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?! –Grito el rubio molesto sujetando a Julia por los brazos para así lograr que dejara a la señora Elroy.

-Tía abuela –Susurro la rubia inclinándose hacia la anciana para asegurarse que tuviera pulso.

-Le lastimo –Dijo Dorotly algo asustada aun

Julia tenía un cuchillo con sangre en la mano, Tom le golpeo la mano para que lo soltara y entre él y Anthony amordazaron a la sirvienta.

-Está muy débil –Susurro la rubia alejándose un momento del brazo de la anciana para revisar la herida hecha en el costado, necesitaban curarla antes de que perdiera más sangre

-Hay que subirla entonces, Tom –Anthony y el castaño la cargaron con delicadeza para llevarla a su alcoba.

-Dorotly lleva agua y telas por favor –Dijo Candy siguiéndolos

La señora Elroy había sufrido un altercado y comenzaban a entrar un poco en pánico, pues en si eran los únicos Ardley que quedaban en la mansión.

.

.

.

Archie miraba con fiereza a la mujer rubia que sujetaba a la pelinegra, quien sollozaba en silencio mirando con culpa a Archie, el solamente podía pensar en ese momento en el pequeño vientre ya abultado en el estómago de su prometida.

-Entonces ¿Qué harás Archie?

-¿Por qué hace todo esto Rosem…?

-Señora B cariño, no uso más ese nombre

-Pero es usted.

-Pero prefiero mi nombre anonimato

-No discutiremos el nombre con el que quiero ser llamada ¿O sí?

-No pero…

-El porque les hago esto, la respuesta es simple, quiero regresarle a Elroy lo que me hizo a mí y mi familia, incluyendo a mi pequeño hijo, así como lo hice con el padre de Anthony –Lanzo un periódico donde informaba que el empresario Maximiliano Brown había fallecido.

Archie sintió su sangre congelada, Annie solo miro con horror a la mujer que aún le sujetaba.

-¿Quieres que el nombre de ella también aparezca como el de él?

Annie sujeto su vientre por inercia, Archie miro con molestia e intento levantarse aunque todo su ser se quejó sobretodo el pie derecho que estaba sujetado a la cama donde lo habían puesto.

-No –Susurro el castaño sin aire

-Entonces copera –Dijo la rubia dándole el papel para que firmara

Archie no se tomó siquiera la molestia de leer nada solo firmo –Ahora déjala

La señora B sonrió aventando a Annie hacia Archie –Por ahora, en cuanto nazca el niño entonces sufrirán lo que yo sufrí.

-¿Qué? –Preguntaron ambos pero ella ya había dado un paso fuera de la habitación la cual fue cerrada con llave.

-Archie –Susurro la pelinegra con lágrimas en los ojos –¿Qué vamos a…?

-Shhh preciosa no te asustes, lo importante es que estamos juntos

-Pero hasta cuando…

-Tranquila cariño yo…yo los…cuidare –Dijo con un nudo en la garganta, ya que el mismo tenía un miedo atroz de que pasara algo malo con su familia, una familia que apenas empezaba, que apenas iba formándose.

.

.

.

Candy miraba con dulzura a la señora Elroy, quien ya llevaba varios días en cama desde el incidente por esta razón no habían ido al hogar de Pony, lo contrario habían mandado por Terrence para que este se encontrara en la seguridad del pequeña seguridad de la cabaña en el bosque que tenían los Ardley, habían decidido que fuera ahí y habían entregado a Julia a la policía quien ya estaba investigando y a su vez protegiendo a la familia Ardley de algún otro altercado.

Se veía débil y frágil casi inofensiva como nunca jamás la vio.

-Candice –Susurro débilmente al sentir la mano en su frente, ella estaba viendo que la fiebre hubiera cesado.

-Tranquila señora Elroy no se mueva, no se esfuerce mucho por favor…

-Pequeña es que…yo debo…

-Debe descansar por favor

-Pero es que…Ahora se que…

-¿Qué señora…?

-Tía abuela Candy –Dijo recordándole a la rubia como era siempre eso parte de ella, sonrió con dulzura –Ahora se q…

-Tía abuela debe…

-La madre de Anthony…

-¿Qué?

Candy sintió un vuelco en el corazón, su madre, aquella mujer que decía Anthony que tanto le recordaba ella misma, ¿Se refería a que no estaba muerta como Anthony?

-Ella está detrás de todo esto y cree que yo tengo la culpa de todo –Tomo la mano de la rubia –Candy te contare mi versión por favor…solo escucha y…

-De acuerdo tía abuela pero no se esfuerce por favor

-Candy cuando me notificaron que mi hermano, su esposa y su hija fallecieron en ese accidente, me concentre en proteger a los demás porque supimos que no fue casualidad, no fue una mala jugada de la suerte o el destino, si no que fue provocado, habían atrofiado los frenos de los automóviles que entonces comenzaban a salir y que era normal los pequeños defectos o fallas. –Tomo un poco de aliento –Por lo tanto se pudo pasar por accidente, pero George…George supo que no era así, el investigo y supimos que había alguien detrás de nosotros.

-Pero ¿Quién fue…?

-La familia que nos quiso destruir desde un principio es alguien cercana que conoces incluso tu misma bastante bien

Candy miro a la tía abuela con preocupación ¿Quién podría ser capaz de hacerle tanto daño a la familia Ardley? Aunque tal vez no era solo una locura, la familia Ardley tenía un buen prestigio y sobretodo bastante renombre, quizás no era tan descabellado, pero ¿Quién?

-Ella es la hija ilegítima de mi hermano…el padre de Rosemary y William

-¿Qué?

Candy no pudo evitar alzar un poco la voz al escuchar esto.

-Mi hermano tuvo amoríos con una joven cerca de las colinas del hogar de Pony, yo me entere del desastre hasta que la mujer había dado a luz a una niña, quien se quedó muy cerca del orfanatorio, pues la madre un tiempo después murió.

-Entonces ella mato a su…

-Ella es la culpable que ese accidente haya marcado mi vida, la de los Ardley y la de Anthony –Tosió un poco la tía abuela antes de cerrar los ojos tratando de respirar –Ella es la esposa de…de…

-Tranquila tía abuela no se agite

-Es la madre adoptiva de Annie Britter y…debemos, debemos estar alerta…Candy

-¿La familia Britter?

Candy no lo creía ¿Cómo era posible eso? Además no concordaba con lo que la señora B le había comentado referente a lo que ella sabía sobre el accidente que marco su vida ni tampoco sobre lo que pasaba en esa familia.

-Candy –Tomo la mano de la rubia –Quien invento…lo de Anthony…fui yo si….pero fue porque quería…quería protegerlo de la maldad de quien sería su tía.

-Pero…

-Por favor confía….confía en mí…yo…

-Si Candy confía en quien siempre te ha tratado mal –Una voz salió de las sombras

-¡No! –Susurro la anciana viendo a una persona saliendo de las sombras con un rubio al frente quien se mantenía sin decir absolutamente nada, aún seguía algo confundido con todo lo que habían escuchado.

-Bueno y ¿Qué más mentiras dirás Elroy?

Candy miro con susto al rubio que estaba delante, este a su vez miraba a ambas mujeres, confundido aun ya que había escuchado bastante de la conversación entre ellas y no entendía realmente nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí…que?

-No deberías sorprenderte, bien sabes que es lo que buscamos desde hace años y la ilegitima de tu hermano tan solo fue una pequeña pieza, en realidad ella casi no hizo nada más que buscar parte de la herencia queriendo casar a una huérfana con tu sobrino, Archie.

-Sarah

-Espero que disfruten de lo que sigue porque es el final de ustedes los últimos que….

-O tu final –En ese momento una mujer rubia ingreso a la habitación, soltando un disparo que tiro a la señora Leagan, Anthony inmediatamente se puso hacia donde estaba Candy y esta a su vez se acercó a la señora Elroy, pero entonces la mirada de la rubia se perdió en el mar de Anthony quien solo miraba algo confundido.

-¿An…Anthony? ¿Qué?

Y entonces un disparo salio de donde anteriormente estaba la señora Leagan pero no fue precisamente como seguramente pensó.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _espero que les guste este capitulo, he estado mal porque me atropellaron el miercoles pasado y ahorita estoy en cama pero espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo capitulo_**

 ** _por favor dejen sus votos por los fics que mas les guste y que desean que se actualice_**

 ** _saludos_**

 ** _lindo lunes e inicio de semana_**


	21. CAPITULO 21 REALIDAD I

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Otro regalo jejeje**_

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 21 SARAH LEAGAN**

 **LA VERDADERA CARA DE ELROY II**

* * *

 _ **La realidad algo difícil de asimilar cuando descubres que tu vida ha sido algo diferente a como lo veías, la venda de los ojos se puede caer cuando decides realmente mirar y observar no solo ver por ver.**_

 _ **Odio y perdón, dos sentimientos opuestos ¿Cómo perdonar a quien crees culpable? ¿Cómo odiar a quien no sabes si es culpable? Tan iguales en un sentido pero tan diferentes el otro.**_

 _ **Con una línea delgada de diferencia entre hacer o no hacer, como el amor y el odio, pero cuando llegue el momento sabrás hacia donde inclinarte más…**_

 _ **Quizás no sea la mejor opción llegar al borde, pero normalmente es cuando sucede.**_

 _ **R.A.**_

* * *

Anthony miraba con horror a la rubia que se estaba desplomando a su lado, Candy también la miraba con terror.

-Y bien… ¿Qué…quien…sigue? –Dijo Sarah con dificultad para mantener el arma y apuntando hacia donde estaba Elroy, Candy se puso enfrente de la tía abuela y Anthony a su vez la trataba de proteger.

La señora B había recibido un balazo justo en la pierna derecha pero fue demasiado para ella misma, pues le impediría ayudar, el arma había caído a un lado, la sangre fluía con rapidez.

Y el mayor peso que sentía era el de la verdad…

Anthony estaba ahí

Vivo.

Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Tanto tiempo…

Tanto dolor…

Odio.

Venganza.

¿Para verlo morir ahora sí?

Por su culpa

Cerró fuertemente los ojos.

-Quítate Anthony… -Murmuro con dificultad Sarah –Solo quiero matarlas a ellas

Anthony negó

-Maldita sea…

-¡No! –Grito Rosemary poniéndose con un esfuerzo sobrehumano frente al rubio, se escuchó el balazo pero nunca llego al lugar esperado en su lugar fue a dar en la pantorrilla solo un rasguño.

Pero aun sentía la otra.

Más sangre.

Anthony la sujeto, la miro una vez más y entonces hallo la verdad en sus ojos.

Sarah comenzó a desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre que estaba sufriendo, su herida era del costado derecho. Le impedía totalmente moverse con más facilidad y enfocar el arma.

-¿Ma…ma…mama? –Pregunto el rubio con el nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas salieron, cayeron por sus mejillas silenciosas.

-Anthony –Susurro la rubia mirando posterior a la tía abuela –Tía abuela ¿Esta bien?

Ella miraba a Rosemary con dolor.

En ese momento llego Dorotly y Tom

-¡Dios mío! –Susurro Dorotly

Tom solo miro de inmediato a Anthony y Candy, al ver que estaban bien ayudo a Anthony a llevar a Rosemary a la otra alcoba.

Elroy seguía sin creer lo que había visto.

.

.

.

La verdad era que nunca había llevado mucho tiempo planeando, mucho tiempo pensando en el mejor modo de acercarse y vengarse de lo que ese hombre había hecho con ella, el heredero a la familia Ardley que tenía una linda y unida familia que simplemente jugo con sus sentimientos, que tenía más hijos que si podían quedarse totalmente con el junto a una linda casa y sirvientes, etc.

Solo porque con quien la casaron era una joven de familia, pero ¿Y ella?

Por supuesto que ella no lo busco durante años, no lo miro, no daba pie a más habladurías, pero él un día volvió.

Habia tenido una hermosa niña motivo por el que se casó realmente aparentemente, pero eso no importo en su momento, pues ni siquiera conocía al señor Ardley, el verdadero problema sucedió años después cuando lo conoció en una pequeña feria.

Ella quedo impresionada de aquel hombre que toda la velada le acompaño, supo que era un hombre ideal para ella, pero después…supo quién era…el no había dicho su nombre real.

Un motivo más para detestarlo.

Se alejó…

Intento no volver a verlo cuando lo veía pasar por el pueblo.

Pero el la busco y la encontró. Le dijo que le quería, que se había enamorado y que lamentablemente no podía ofrecerle algo, que le perdonara y ella tontamente le creyó.

Enamorada de la idea del amor, necesitada de sentirse amada, cayo.

Meses después de tal amorío ella se enteró que había tenido otro hijo.

Una vez más intento alejarse, por mucho tiempo lo logro.

Pero volvió a encontrarse con él años tarde…entonces le convenció de amarse…

Ella en un momento de debilidad termino por acceder…

Tontamente creyó y cuando las consecuencias de esas noches pasionales rindieron fruto.

El la dejo

Y ella nunca logro encontrarlo

Le busco, pero jamás pudo hablar con él, hasta que un día le llego una carta de parte de él, pidiéndole que le dejara y que esa criatura no era de él, que no la amaba que era una pordiosera buscando fortuna.

Que lo olvidara.

Enloqueció

Y planeo su venganza

Por suerte tuvo ayuda en su querida prima política…Sarah Leagan

Con su alianza logro salir del hoyo, pero tuvo que pagar alto el precio…

Dejo a su bebe cerca del orfanatorio, no podía tenerla ahora…quizás algún día, quizás…

Y comenzó su plan…un plan que hasta casi 20 años después lograba concluirlo, pero no se imaginó que hubiera un sobreviviente de aquel accidente que buscara venganza, ella intento acabar con todos los descendientes de ese hombre, su hija había sido la primera pero no lo logro, luego fue Anthony, después William pero no lo había logrado aún.

Y ahora alguien había raptado a su hija…

Su hija

Annie Britter había sido arrebatada por segunda vez de sus brazos.

Ahora contra su voluntad

¿Cómo no vio esos cabos sueltos?

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

Pero ahora terminaría lo empezado.

.

.

.

Sarah miraba con molestia a la rubia quien le miraba con desprecio desde su silla.

Llevaba ya dos días en el hospital, ambas malheridas, pero parecía que ella se recuperaba rápidamente, mientras que ella no podía estar tranquila con el dolor en el riñón que había sido lastimado por la bala.

Se sentía débil.

Sentía que no soportaría mucho.

Quizás era su destino

Quizás ella sola buscaba esto.

Acabar con su odio, rencor y remordimientos al saber lo que habían hecho a los Ardley y no decir nada por ambición

Pero ¿Cómo no sentirlo?

Ella debía tener algo de toda la fortuna, ella era pariente político directo de ellos, su media hermana se lo prometió

En cuanto hicieran la jugada lo harían a partes iguales ¿Cómo les fallo el plan?

Años de planes

Para nada

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no? –Contraataco Sarah mirándola con odio –Tenias todo y yo nada

-¿Por eso debías matarme?

-Eso fue por ayudar a alguien

-¿Quién?

Sarah hizo mueca de dolor que vino de pronto –Tendrás que verlo por ti misma, porque no puedo…no te diré nada

-¿Quién le hizo tanto daño a mi familia?

Ella sonrió maliciosamente –Sabes tu padre…tu padre no era un santo como todos decían –Y con esto se tiro de un lado de la cama para vomitar.

Rosemary decidió salir

.

.

.

-Hola Candice

La rubia quien había estado en la mansión de los Ardley al pendiente de la tía abuela, escucho que la llamaban y cuando volteo solo pudo ver que una mujer rubia la miraba sonriente, antes de poder regresar el saludo

Su vista fue nublada.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y por dejar sus votos para las historias :D_**

 ** _los votos hasta ahorita van de la siguiente manera_**

 **pero espero que les siga gustando**

 _ **mil gracias ya que ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo ;**_ **D**

 ** _listen to heart 70%_**

 ** _Giros del destino 60%_**

 ** _volverte a ver, volverte a amar 50%_**

 ** _ami-enemigas 30%_**

 ** _quien soy yo 10%_**

 ** _busqueda de la felicidad 0%_**

 ** _sigan votando por su favorito jejeje_**

 ** _me gusta leer sus hermosos reviews :D_**

 ** _mil gracias a todos por sus hermosas palabras_**

 ** _respondere todos y cada uno de ellos a quienes se pueda por mensaje_**

 ** _quienes no, les respondere en el siguiente_**

 ** _:D_**

 ** _saludos_**


	22. CAPITULO 22 REALIDAD II

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo_**

 ** _lamento la demora ;D_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 22 INTERCAMBIO**_

 _ **EL VERDADERO AZ DEL JUEGO**_

 _ **HACQUE MATE**_

* * *

 _ **La vida a veces te pone en las peores situaciones, a veces se dan giros inesperados en el universo donde te vuelven a poner frente a frente a quienes creíste no volver a ver, estar bajo las sombras de donde creías que tenías todo bajo el control pero en realidad te das cuenta que nada puede ser para siempre y que el control no se puede tener.**_

 _ **La soberbia mal consejera, la venganza un plato que se debe comer en frio y despacio, combinadas pueden ser el peor camino que puedes tomar en el universo.**_

 _ **Volverte a ver, nunca es una opción, nunca es una decisión, siempre depende de los inesperados giros del destino.**_

 _ **S.M**_

* * *

Anthony había regresado del hospital después de pasar un tiempo con su madre, esta le explico todo lo que había pasado durante estos años, porque ella estaba tan sedienta de vengarse de los Ardley y del grande dolor que sufrió al enterarse que había muerto, claro una vez que pudo salir del calvario donde estuvo viviendo o más bien sufriendo.

Tardo mucho tiempo en volver de Europa, eso fue lo que la detuvo a regresar cuando tuvo aquel accidente donde supuestamente había perdido la vida.

Sintió horrible el saber que alguien fuera capaz de haber arruinado a la familia no solo su vida, también la de su tío, la de su madre, la de su tía Elroy, e incluso la de Candy y la de Annie, aquellas niñas que fueron abandonadas en el hogar de Pony.

¿Y si en vez de Annie fuera Candy?

Ella sería su tía.

Qué bueno por ese lado pensó que no fuera así.

Sonrió pero fue desvaneciendo su sonrisa cuando observo a la tía abuela sollozando mientras Tom estaba llevándole un té.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Candy –Tom sintió un nudo en la garganta –Desapareció

-¿Qué? –Dijo sin aliento y sin creerlo, miro a la tía Elroy quien solamente con su mirada le confirmo que era cierto.

.

.

.

Candy miraba a su alrededor sin poder entender bien donde estaba, solo sabía que estaba en una habitación, sentía sus manos atadas, pero solo era eso, todo lo demás lo tenía libre. Intento levantarse.

-¿Estas incomoda Candy?

La rubia identifico a la primera esa voz -¿Señora Britter?

Camila Britter miro a la rubia sonriéndole –Te preguntaras seguramente porque estás aquí ¿No?

Candy asintió

-Pues para un intercambio

-¿Intercambio?

-Si –Se puso de pie la rubia –Sabes que la familia Ardley tiene a Annie ¿No?

-¿Qué? ¿Annie? No, no creo…

-Rosemary para ser más exactos.

-¿Qué?

-Sabes la verdad de todo lo que paso ¿No? Lo que hizo el abuelo de Anthony, el hermano de Elroy ¿Cierto?

Candy no dijo nada

-Una vez después de que ese infeliz hiciera lo que hizo mi prima Sarah –Sonrió –Me ayudo a no dejar rastro alguno, la familia Leagan me apoyo y me encontraron un buen esposo –Dijo orgullosa –Pero como mi pasado no solo me afecto en el aspecto de tener que abandonar a mi hija, sino que también me marcaba para toda la vida –Dijo con amargura –No tendría más hijos

Candy sintió un pequeño escalofrió

-Annie –sonrió con tristeza –Es mi hija, no lo supe hasta mucho después de algún tiempo. –Soltó un pequeño suspiro –Mi esposo ya había tenido otro matrimonio, tuvo una hija y una esposa, quienes murieron

-Qué horror –Susurro Candy sin aliento

Camila sonrió –No tanto, creo que Sarah se divirtió

Candy sintió un nudo en el estómago al escuchar eso.

-Bueno una vez que las quitamos del camino, pude acercarme a ellos –Miro a la rubia –Le recordabas mucho a su hija difunta, por tu forma de ser y tu carisma –sonrió con burla –La inocencia que desprendías para él era cegador y yo lo note, cuando vi que no querías ser adoptada aproveche para convencerlo de que Annie era mejor opción, no solo porque era más manejable, sino también porque algo en mi corazón me decía que era la mejor decisión y no me equivoque.

-No entiendo ¿Dónde entro yo? –Dijo la rubia

Ella sonrió –En la parte donde quiero que me regresen a mi hija y por supuesto la herencia de los Cornwell

-Y…. ¿Me tendrá aquí hasta que ellos acepten?

Ella sonrió –No te preocupes, no tardaran –Se dirigió hacia la puerta –O si lo hacen, tendré que darles una pequeña prueba de que no juego –Susurro sonriendo

.

.

.

Anthony miraba sin poder creer lo que su madre le decía, todo este tiempo, todos estos meses de tortura de no saber dónde estaban su tío y sus primos, ahora… ¿Qué pasaría si no se apresuraban?

La carta lo decía claro

Y ya estaba cansado de este juego de azares sin saber quién tenía el control del juego, era terrible andar sin poder ver en realidad.

-Necesito que me digas en donde los tienes madre –Dijo el rubio serio

Ella bajo la mirada avergonzada –Todos están bien, también Annie

-¿Dónde? –Repitió el rubio

Rosemary suspiro –En la cabaña de descanso de Lakewood

Anthony miro sin poder creerlo, tan cerca…pudieron haber encontrado a todos hace tiempo y descubrir la verdad.

Pero no fue así.

La vida o el destino no querían que se volvieran a encontrar, volverse a ver frente a frente, tal vez no era el momento, caprichosa vida, quizás pero más caprichoso era el destino.

.

.

.

Tom miraba hacia la colina donde fue su hogar, era increíble cuantos años habían pasado desde que fue adoptado.

Anthony había ingresado a la mansión con todo el personal de seguridad de los Ardley que Elroy había insistido en que tuvieran.

Era algo cansada la vida de los ricos, pensaba, pero también sabía que aquellas que fueron sus hermanas estaban en ese mundo y ahora más que nunca lo necesitaban por lo tanto tenía que aguantarse por lo menos hasta que esto acabara.

De pronto vio a alguien acercarse hacia donde estaban, era un joven castaño, quien venía en realidad en una pequeña carreta con Clara.

-¡Clara! –Dijo sonriente, era una de las cosas que le alegraba de no haber sido adoptado por una familia importante, su padre jamás le obligo a olvidar de donde venía, es ms siempre le decía que nunca olvidara todo lo que aquellas amorosas mujeres habían hecho por él.

-¡Hola Tom! –Dijo alegremente

El castaño miro hacia donde provenía la voz pero antes de que Tom pudiera preguntar por el o saludarlo, Anthony salía de la mansión con su familia.

-¿Terrence? –Pregunto antes de terminar de acercarse -¡Terry! ¿Dónde habías estado?

En definitiva el destino se encarga de qué momento y en donde se tiene que volver a ver a las personas, pues jamás pensó que Terrence hubiera estado en el hogar de Pony, aquel donde había crecido durante diez años Candy.

.

.

.

Elroy miraba con dolor y molestia a Camila Britter quien tenía en su posesión a la rubia. –Fue mucho tiempo el que les di

-Solo fue un día y medio –Dijo la anciana molesta –Suéltala, mis nietos no tardan

Camila se rio burlonamente –No importa, ya sabes ojo por ojo

-Por favor…

-Eso yo te pedí cuando vine a decirles que William Ardley me había embarazado ¿O no?

-¿Qué?

-Si Elroy yo era el amorío de tu hermano, yo tuve una hija ilegítima del señor maravilloso Ardley y esa hija es Annie Britter mi hija

Elroy se quedó sin palabras

-Ahora me complacen con el acuerdo que acabo de decirte o ella muere

Candy sintió la navaja más cerca de su cuello

-O jugamos un rato

Sintió como la rubia cortaba cabello de su melena –O lo hago más interesante ¿quieres?

-¡No! –Dijo Annie mirando con horror la escena desde la entrada -¡Mama!

-Annie –Dijo con tranquilidad la rubia soltando a Candy pero…

La sorpresa y la obscuridad envolvieron el ambiente.

Camila Britter iba cayendo mientras Candy era sujetada por Anthony, una joven miraba con fiereza a todos, pero sobre todo a la rubia quien yacía en el suelo.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D**_

 _ **por favor no olviden dejar sus hermosos reviews ;D**_

 ** _muchas gracias por toda su paciencia y apoyo :D_**

 ** _slaudos_**


End file.
